Hanya Kau Ratuku
by Rameen
Summary: Saat seorang playboy menginginkan satu gadis, / "Akan ku jadikan dia satu-satunya untukku." / Tapi ucapan dari seorang playboy... apa mungkin akan terbukti? / NaruHina fic / END belum complete
1. Chapter 1

Angin berhembus, suasana begitu damai, langitpun tampak cerah, tidak terlalu panas dan juga tidak mendung. Sangat mendukung untuk para pasangan kekasih memadu kasih di taman kota itu. Ada yang berpiknik, ada yang bercanda tawa, sampai ada juga yang sedang bertengkar jika satu masalah terkuak. Yah, tak semua hubungan berjalan lancar.

Di salah satu bangku taman kota, Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil mendengar music dari iPhone miliknya sambil menikmati sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Membuat laki-laki itu tampak lebih tampan dan menggoda, sangat pas dengan julukannya. Playboy.

Drrtt..

Sapphire biru itu terbuka saat getaran di iPhone-nya menghentikan music yang berputar di sana. Kepalanya menunduk, melihat dengan tatapan datar nama 'Hinata-Hime' yang tertera disana. Tangannya bergerak, dengan santai menggeser layar sentuh itu untuk menjawab panggilan yang sedang berlangsung.

Dia kembali menatap ke depan tanpa mengucapkan apapun sebagai sapaan. Sampai akhirnya suara di sebrang sana lebih dulu terdengar, _'Hallo, Naruto-kun?'_ dia tersenyum mendengar suara itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya.

"Hallo, sayang. I love you." Senyumnya semakin melebar kala membayangkan wajah orang di sebrang sana merona malu-malu. Ah, pasti manis sekali dan akan sangat menggoda untuk di cium.

' _Uhm, Naruto-kun, kau… sekarang a-ada dimana?'_

"Di taman kota, sayang."

' _Sen-sendi-ri?'_

Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan melihat di kiri kanannya yang kosong, "Ya, aku sendirian… sekarang." ucapnya di ujung dengan kata yang bernada sedikit berbeda. "Ada apa, Darling?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menjawab, _'Aku sedang ingin ke toko buku sekarang. Bi-bisakah kau… menjemputku… nanti?'_

"Tentu!" Naruto mengangguk walau tahu Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya. "Jam berapa kau ingin aku menjemputmu?"

' _Satu jam lagi.'_

"Oke, sayang. Aku akan menjemputmu sejam lagi." jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar.

' _Uhm, kalau begitu sudah dulu ya Naruto-kun.'_

"Yes, Honey. See you, I love you." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit berbisik menggoda di akhirnya.

' _Uhm, love you too.'_

Alis Naruto kembali terangkat saat panggilan itu langsung terputus. Bibirnya mengulas senyum sembari mengotak-atik ponselnya. Tak lama, sampai seseorang datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Naruto-kun."

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Hei, sudah selesai?" tanyanya, dan orang itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membuat Naruto kembali fokus pada iPhone di tangannya.

"Naruto-kun, aku tadi membeli es krim ini. Kau mau coba?" orang itu menawarkan es krim cup pada Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar.

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Untukmu saja." Jawabnya lalu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai rambut gadis di sampingnya itu dengan lembut. Matanya melirik intens saat gadis itu menjilati es krim rasa vanilla itu dengan nikmat dan menggoda. "Apa es krim-nya enak?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan mengangguk, kembali menyodorkan es krim di tangannya. "Mau coba?"

"Langsung saja dari bibirmu." Naruto meraih dagu gadis itu dan mengecup bibir manis rasa es krim itu. Terasa manis dan dingin. Perlahan Naruto mengecup dan melumat bibir itu. Tak perduli dengan lingkungan sekitar yang mungkin terganggu dengan aksinya.

Tanpa dia sadari, beberapa meter darinya, di balik pohon yang lumayan besar di pinggir jalan, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang terurai tengah memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Bibirnya digigit guna mengurangi ancaman air mata yang sudah penuh di kelopak matanya.

Menyaksikan kekasih sendiri tengah berciuman dengan gadis lain… tentu bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk di hadapi. Itulah yang gadis berambut indigo itu rasakan.

"Naruto-kun." Suaranya lirih menyebut nama itu sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin melihat adegan di depan sana lebih lama.

.

.

.

Hanya Kau Ratuku by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

WARNING : OOC, Typos, NaruHina fic, Judul mungkin nggak nyambung dengan isi.

Enjoy It Guys

.

.

.

Tin

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum saat suara klakson motor terdengar olehnya. Naruto menghentikan motornya di depan Hinata dan membuka helm yang dia gunakan. Dia menaruh helm itu di motornya sembari mematikan mesin motor itu lalu menghadap kekasihnya.

"Hai, sayang." Tangannya mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dan menarik wajah itu untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi dan di bibir. Membuat wajah Hinata merona dan tersenyum malu-malu. Ekspresi yang selalu bisa di tebak dan selalu di sukai Naruto. "Apa kau lama menunggu? Maaf aku baru sampai." Ucapnya menyesal.

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak kok, aku baru selesai dan menunggu disini lima menit. Tidak apa, Naruto-kun."

"Begitukah?" Naruto bertanya meyakinkan yang di jawab Hinata dengan anggukan yakin. "Baiklah. Ayo!" dia menyerahkan satu helm lain kepada Hinata. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

"Boleh juga." Hinata setuju dan langsung menaiki boncengan motor itu setelah memakai helm-nya. Saat motor itu melaju, tangannya melingkar di pinggang laki-laki itu dengan erat.

.

.

.

Sluurrrppp…

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto-kun." Hinata terkikik melihat Naruto yang makan seperti anak kecil. Selalu begitu jika sudah memakan ramen. "Kenapa sih kau suka sekali ramen?"

"Kaea eak, Hiata."

Kening Hinata berkerut, "Err,, telan dulu makananmu, Naruto-kun." Hinata memberikan segelas air kepada Naruto yang langsung di sambut pemuda itu dengan senang hati.

"Fuah," Naruto mendesah kenyang setelah meminum airnya. Dia menoleh kepada Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku suka ramen karena enak. Ini adalah makanan terenak yang pertama kali kumakan saat kecil. Tidak ada duanya, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia sudah hafal cerita itu. Naruto sering kali menceritakan banyak hal padanya. "Iya, aku tahu. Apa makanmu sudah selesai? Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita pesan es krim?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Boleh."

"Kau ingin rasa apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat buku menu.

"Terserah kau saja, asal jangan vanilla." Jawab Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya merangkul sang kekasih di sampingnya, Hinata menoleh dan mengangkat alis, bertanya kenapa jangan rasa vanilla. "Aku tidak suka rasa vanilla, terlalu manis."

"Oke,, uhm… bagaimana kalau… coklat campur strawberry?"

"Kelihatannya enak." Naruto menyetujui. Hinata tersenyum dan memanggil palayan café itu lalu memesan es krim pesanan mereka. Di sampingnya, Naruto memandangnya dalam dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto menarik Hinata lebih dekat kepadanya. Membuat Hinata menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir merekah gadis itu.

Hinata terdiam sesaat, sepintas mengingat kejadian di taman yang dia lihat tadi. Lalu dia menahan dada Naruto agar tidak semakin mendekat, membuat alis Naruto naik sebelah. "I-ini tem-tempat umum, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata memperingati sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Naruto, "Ayolah, sayang. Tempat duduk di café ini terpisah antar setiap sofa. Tidak terlalu terlihat." Naruto kembali menarik dagu gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali itu dia mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut. Beberapa kali kecupan sebelum berubah menjadi lumatan yang intenst. Rangkulan tangannya di bahu Hinata mengerat dan menarik gadis itu lebih dekat. Memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan lembut tengkuk sang gadis.

Beberapa mata menatap mereka sekilas tanpa berniat mengganggu.

"Mmhh,," Hinata mendesah tertahan saat lidah Naruto mulai menjilati bibirnya meminta ijin. Dan mereka sudah akan menikmati hal yang lebih dalam jika saja pelayan tidak datang mengantar pesanan mereka dengan wajah merona malu. Sama dengan wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Srak

Hinata melirik saat Hanabi melemparkan sebuah foto di sampingnya. Menatap foto itu sejenak sebelum kembali menatap buku bacaannya. Hal yang membuat Hanabi mengerang kesal. "Nee-san, jangan abaikan aku!" Hanabi menarik paksa buku Hinata dan melemparnya asal ke atas ranjang.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Apa lagi, Hanabi?"

"Bukan 'apa lagi'? Kau tidak lihat foto itu? Itu foto kekasihmu yang sedang berciuman dengan gadis lain. Sampai kapan kau mau menutup mata dan menahan semuanya?" Nada bungsu Hyuuga itu naik satu oktaf sambil berkacak pinggang. Geram dengan kelakuan kekasih kakaknya dan juga kesal dengan sikap kakaknya.

"Huft," Hinata menghembus nafas sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kita sudah selesai dengan hal seperti ini. Jangan membahasnya lagi, dan berhenti mengumpulkan semua hal seperti ini." Hinata melempar foto itu ke lantai lalu membuang muka.

"Itu bukti, Nee-san. Bukti seberapa brengseknya kekasihmu itu. Bukti jika dia masih menyandang status playboy. Bukti jika dia telah menduakan, mentigakan, mengempatkan, dan masih banyak lagi. Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Hinata menarik nafas dan memandang Hanabi. Kedua amethyst bertemu, menghantarkan kata yang tak terucap. Pandangan lurus dari amethyst Hinata membuat Hanabi sedikit berdecak tak terima dan lebih dulu memutus pandangan mereka. "Tidak perlu ikut campur dengan hubungan Nee-san dan Naruto-kun. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"Ck, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku akan terus mengawasi dan mengumpulkan lebih banyak bukti jika dia selingkuh dan selalu selingkuh di belakangmu selama tiga bulan ini." Hanabi menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan pergi, keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

Blam

Sulung Hyuuga itu memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya saat Hanabi menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan menenggelamkan wajah itu di lipatkan tangannya di antara lutut. Beberapa saat sampai dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap foto yang masih begitu saja tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

Foto yang sama dengan apa yang dia lihat siang tadi. Hanya berbeda sudut pandang dari tempatnya berdiri di balik pohon tadi.

Tanpa foto itu, dia sudah mengetahui hal itu. Tanpa semua bukti yang selalu di bawa Hanabi, Hinata juga sudah mengetahui semuanya langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tapi dia diam, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun dan tetap bersikap biasa kepada sang kekasih.

Keputusan yang sudah dia ambil sejak awal menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Entahlah keputusannya ini benar atau salah. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak ingin jika hal yang sama, kesalahannya yang sama, terulang lagi… untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Naruto-kun.."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Hai semuaaaa… Rameen kembali dengan fic baru. Uhm, apa masih ada yang ingat jika Rameen bilang kalau fic NH selanjutnya tentang kisah Hina dan Ayahnya? Fic ini bukan tentang itu, tapi fic ini tentang Naru yang playboy menjalin hub dengan Hina. Kalo Fic 'Hina dan Ayahnya' mungkin akan aku publish nanti.

Sekarang lagi sekarat nih. Kuota habis, dompet tipis, tinggal bisa nangis… huwaaaa… mana rumahku lagi kacau pula karena renovasi… jadi semakin sulit untuk mengerjakan dan mempublish fic baru. Fic ini aja mungkin akan butuh waktu untuk up date. Sabar ya… gomen. :D

Ah, semoga suka dengan fic baru ini.

Salam, Rameen


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto yang juga tersenyum padanya dari tempat pemesanan. Mereka sedang kencan hari itu, seperti biasa, selalu ada jadwal makan di tengah kencan mereka. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang memesan minuman ke tempat pemesanan. Berbeda dengan café yang biasanya tinggal panggil pelayan, café itu baru mereka coba dan ternyata pemesanan di lakukan secara langsung ke tempatnya sebelum membawa makanan itu ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tersentak saat sebuah getaran terasa di mejanya. Dia melirik, mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Naruto, panggilan dengan kontak 'Karin' tertera di sana. Nama yang Hinata ketahui jelas nama seorang perempuan membuat senyumnya lenyap dan pandangannya berubah sendu, raut wajahnya berubah datar dan tanpa di ketahui siapapun, dadanya kembali terasa sakit.

Dia hanya melihat saja panggilan itu hingga akhirnya panggilan itu mati tanpa di jawab.

Tak lama, Naruto kembali dengan dua gelas minuman. Membuat Hinata mengabaikan ponsel itu dan menatap kekasihnya dengan senyum. Tangannya terulur meraih minuman yang di bawa Naruto dan menempatkannya di samping piring makanannya. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"Sama-sama, sayang." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar, dia mulai mengikuti tingkah Hinata yang meraih sumpit dan memakan makanannya. Hanya saja, sebelum suapan pertama dia suapkan ke mulut, ponselnya bergetar dan memunculkan nama yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

Sapphire Naruto melirik kearah ponsel itu dengan tatapan datar, selanjutnya dia melirik kekasihnya. Memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang terlihat kaku dan bingung. Hinata terlihat seperti ingin memakan makanannya tapi tak kunjung menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya, amethyst gadis itu juga terkadang melirik kearah ponsel dengan cepat sebelum kembali beralih.

Gerakan yang di perhatikan Naruto dengan seksama tanpa ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Saat getaran ponsel itu tak kunjung berhenti, Naruto mengangkatnya. "Hallo…" sapaan pertama membuat Hinata menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk minumannya. "Hm.. sekarang aku sedang diluar… oh kau disana?... bisakah nanti saja?... oke-oke,, aku kesana sekarang."

Hinata mulai menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha mengalihkan tatapan guna menahan air mata. Sepertinya, dia akan di tinggalkan di kencan kali ini… lagi.

Naruto menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan menyuapkan makanan yang tadi, ke mulutnya. Mulutnya mengunyah sementara sapphirenya tak henti terarah pada sang kekasih. "Hinata,"

"Ya?" Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum, dia menaikan alisnya seolah bertanya.

"Apa kau…" tatapan mereka bertemu lama saat Naruto tak meneruskan ucapannya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang, yang jelas keduanya seolah sama-sama tak ingin mengeluarkan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. "Ehem… apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Uh-uhm." Gumamnya pelan.

Membuat Naruto mendengus tanpa terdengar dengan jawaban singkat dan cepat itu. Seolah sama sekali tak ada protes dan kekecewaan dalam jawaban gadis itu. Entahlah, Naruto sulit untuk mengenali bagaimana perasaannya kini. "Yang barusan itu Karin, dia sudah di rumahku dan ingin aku menemaninya untuk berbelanja. Tak apa jika aku pergi?"

Lagi –Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tangan Naruto terkepal dengan alis menekuk. "Ck," dia berdecak sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Dia melirik lagi kearah Hinata yang menunduk, ingin dia mendekat dan mengecup kening gadis itu seperti biasa jika mereka bertemu dan berpisah, tapi yang ada dia malah berbalik pergi. "Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

Tangan Hinata gemetar saat meraih sumpit setelah kepergian Naruto. Dia menyumpit makanannya dan menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Saat isakan hampir menyemburkan makanan itu dia segera menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, isakannya tertahan. Dia menangis sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

Sesaat kemudian dia kembali memasukan makanan itu ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya lagi meski dengan usaha keras. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, dia terus menyuapkan makanan itu sambil menahan isak tangis dan air mata. Membuatnya semakin tampak miris pada kondisinya.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang sapphire kekasihnya memandang dari balik jendela luar. Menatap sendu dirinya yang tengah menahan emosi dan tangisan. Tatapan Naruto datar dan kosong, tapi siapa tahu jika emosi dalam dirinya memuncak. Naruto ingin kembali dan berteriak di hadapan sang kekasih. Berteriak menumpahkan segala perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada gadis itu.

Tapi bukannya kembali, dia malah melangkah pergi meninggalkan café itu dan melaju dengan motornya.

Pergi, mungkin akan lebih baik.

.

.

.

Hanya Kau Ratuku by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Dis by Kishimoto Masasi

Romance / Hurt / Comfort … ?

.

.

.

15 bulan sebelumnya…

Naruto's Pov

Aku tersenyum kearah seorang pelayan yang memandang terpesona padaku. Padahal aku hanya mengerling singkat tadi, tapi dia langsung tampak salah tingkah. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat dia hampir menabrak teman kerjanya. Lumayan untuk hiburan.

Hah, aku menghela nafas dan melihat sekilas kearah ponselku. Terdengar suara-suara yang sedikit ribut dari arah kananku, tapi aku tidak terlalu perduli. Banyak orang di café ini, jelas akan banyak suara obrolan, canda, bahkan pertengkaran. Dan aku yakin yang ku dengar sekarang adalah suara pertengkaran. Uhm, pertengkaran sepasang kekasih mungkin.

Aku tidak ambil pusing. Aku melirik jam tanganku dan menyimpulkan jika teman kencanku terlambat. Sambil menunggu, mungkin aku bisa mencari gadis lain untuk ku goda. Ah, itu hal yang paling ampuh untuk jadi hiburan bagiku.

Aku berdiri, mencoba melangkah menuju toilet sekalian melihat isi café itu. Siapa tahu aku akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik di tengah jalan. Hehehe… ah, aku memang selalu bertemu gadis cantik kan?

Brak

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat suara gebrakan meja itu terdengar. Aku menoleh ke sampingku, melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Mungkin itu adalah pasangan yang suaranya ku dengar dari tadi. Tak ku sangka pertengkaran mereka semakin parah.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi." ku dengar sang pemuda berucap tegas menatap kearah sang gadis.

Aku menaikkan alis, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang di maksud pemuda itu dengan 'tidak tahan lagi'. Kubatalkan niatku untuk mencari mangsa, sedikit menonton drama picisan bukan hal buruk juga kurasa.

"Kiba-kun.." suara lirih sang gadis ku dengar. Gadis itu menatap tak percaya pada sang pemuda dengan menggigit bibirnya. Jelas tampak wajahnya seperti orang yang ingin menangis. Apa dia takut jika di putuskan?

Ku lihat gadis itu ingin meraih tangan kekasihnya tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu menepisnya pelan, "Maaf, Hinata." Ah, jadi nama gadis itu Hinata? Aku mengangguk. Masih asik memperhatikan. "Maaf, aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku… hah, kita putus saja."

"Apa? tapi, Kiba-kun…"

"Maaf, Hinata."

Pemuda yang di panggil Kiba itu pergi, meninggalkan keka –mantan kekasihnya sendirian disana. Beberapa pengunjung lain menatapnya kasihan dan ada juga yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

Aku masih berdiri di tempatku melihat apa yang akan di lakukan gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan menunduk. Dan itu adalah hal yang sedikit aku rutuki. Aku itu paling tidak tahan jika melihat gadis cantik sendirian, apalagi jika sedang bersedih. Hei, gadis cantik yang sedang bersedih akan sangat mudah di rayu. Itu akan jadi hiburan baru bagiku.

Siapa tahu jika dia bisa jadi teman kencanku beberapa hari ke depan?

Ah, itu sepertinya ide yang bagus.

Setuju dengan ideku yang biasanya selalu berhasil, aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati gadis itu. Dia masih berdiri diam dengan kepala menunduk, rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Rambut yang terlihat sangat halus dan indah itu menutupi wajah cantiknya yang mungkin sekarang penuh dengan air mata. Yah, tadi aku melihatnya belum menangis. Dan sekarang dia pasti sudah menangis.

Mungkin sedikit merepotkan mengurusi perempuan yang menangis, tapi aku suka jika di repotkan dengan hal seperti itu. Jika beruntung, mungkin aku bisa menawarkan bahuku sebagai sandarannya untuk menangis.

"Hei," aku menyapanya lembut. Seperti biasa, suaraku yang lembut dan hangat selalu ampuh untuk menarik setiap perempuan. Termasuk gadis ini. Aku tersenyum saat dia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, dan saat wajahnya terangkat, aku tersentak. Cukup kaget melihat wajahnya yang kering dan tidak terlihat kacau.

Kupikir wajahnya sudah kacau dan basah karena air mata.

Jadi… dia tidak menangis?

Matanya memancarkan kesedihan, wajahnya sendu, dan mata peraknya menatapku dengan bingung. Seketika aku bingung harus berkata apa. Awalnya ku pikir aku bisa mengatakan kata-kata penenang seperti 'jangan menangis', 'sudahlah', 'lupakan saja dia'. Tapi semua kata-kata itu terasa tidak cocok untuk ku ucapkan sekarang di saat dia saja tidak meneteskan air mata sama sekali.

Sial, aku ragu jika dia merasa sedih setelah di putuskan seperti tadi.

"Ehem," aku berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana sekaligus mengumpulkan kembali citra diriku sebagai seorang playboy dan perayu perempuan. "Setiap orang punya masalah. Akan lebih baik jika berbagi… jika kau bersedia, aku bisa mendengarkan." Yah, itu kalimat sempurna, Naruto. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya, yakin sekali dia akan mempertimbangkan tawaranku dan mulai bercerita padaku.

Itu bisa ku jadikan awal untuk mendekatinya. Yeah, sempurna!

Set

Sapphire-ku melebar saat dia justru mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi.

PERGI!

Dia pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan aku, atau mungkin dia bahkan tak menganggap kehadiranku?

"Hah, apa aku ini transparan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus, tampak pas dengan cuaca yang cerah hari ini. Langitnya tak terlalu panas tapi juga tidak mendung.

Sempurna… untuk tidur.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sejenak dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Mungkin aku sudah tidur selama sejam di sini. Tak apalah, toh aku masih ngantuk. Mungkin tiga jam lagi tak masalah. Atap gedung kampus adalah tempat terbaik di cuaca seperti ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berdiam dalam pikiranku untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian alisku mengernyit. Perasaanku saja… atau memang ada orang lain disini?

Aku membuka sebelah mataku dan melihat sekelilingku. Kosong. Semua tempat kosong, kecuali satu tempat yang menjadi dinding pembatas. Cukup besar untuk bisa di naiki dan dijadikan tempat berdiri disana.

Yah, tempat berdiri untuk melihat pemandangan. Masalahnya, kenapa harus naik ke tempat seperti itu?

Aku berkedip dan mendudukkan diriku. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berdiri di dinding pembatas dengan pandangan kosong. Seperti ingin bunuh diri. Tapi… "Bukankah itu gadis yang kemarin?"

Ya, itu adalah gadis yang di putuskan di café kemarin. Seketika muncul beberapa pertanyaan dalam pikiranku. Kenapa gadis itu di kampusku? Apa yang sedang di lakukan gadis itu di sini? Dan kenapa dia berdiri di atas dinding pembatas itu?

"Oii.." aku memanggilnya, ku lihat dia sedikit tersentak dan menoleh. Matanya melebar menatap keberadaanku yang mungkin tak dia sadari sebelumnya. Dia bergerak untuk turun dari pembatas itu, sementara aku berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Sedang apa kau? Kau mau bunuh diri?" tanyaku dengan nada cuek. Aku tak mengerti kenapa? Padahal aku selalu berbicara manis dan berusaha sok perduli pada setiap perempuan, tapi sekarang aku malah terlihat malas meladeninya.

Walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengobrol lama dengannya.

"Kau yang kemarin kan?" aku bertanya lagi karena dia tak kunjung menjawab. Dia terlihat ingin melangkah pergi. Heh, mau meninggalkanku lagi? set… aku menahan pergelangan tangannya agar dia tidak pergi. "Kau mau kemana? Kenapa selalu pergi setiap kali aku mendekat? Kau benci padaku ya?"

Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi sewot sendiri. Bukankah aku seharusnya bersikap manis?

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" aku mulai kesal saat dia masih tak kunjung menjawab. Dia selalu diam dari kemarin jika aku berbicara, padahal dia tidak bisu. Dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku, tanpa melihat dan mengeluarkan suara. "Kau mau aku melepaskannya? Bilang saja."

Setidaknya kau mengeluarkan suara padaku, nona. Ucapku dalam hati.

"Ugh," aku berkedip saat dia bergumam pelan, suaranya kecil sekali. "Le-lep-paskan.."

"Ah, suaramu merdu sekali." Aku tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan tangannya. "Aku pasti langsung melepasnya jika kau meminta dari awal."

Cklek

Aku menoleh saat pintu atap terbuka, ku lihat Shikamaru datang dengan wajah bosannya. "Ck, benar dugaanku kau disini." dia berucap malas. Matanya melirik gadis di sampingku dan kembali berdecak. "Naruto, kenapa kau selalu bersama perempuan bahkan sampai di atap seperti ini? Merepotkan!"

Aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawab sebelum gadis itu lebih dulu melangkah cepat dan pergi dari sini. Meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Shikamaru. "Ck, Shika… kau membuatnya pergi." aku memajukan bibirku dengan wajah kesal. Membuat sahabat nanasku itu hanya memandang malas kearahku dan menguap.

Ya, aku memang selalu berusaha tampak keren di depan gadis-gadis. Tapi aku selalu bersikap apa adanya jika di depan Shikamaru. Mungkin karena sikapnya yang cuek itu membuatku berpikir dia tidak akan memusingkan sikapku yang cerewet. Jika lebih di teliti, Shikamaru sama dengan Teme, sahabat ravenku yang sebenarnya bernama Sasuke. Tapi si Teme itu memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya di London. Dasar Uchiha merepotkan.

"Kau mendapatkan target baru?"

Aku menoleh saat Shikamaru memulai obrolan. Mengerti maksud perkataannya, aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak! Dia hanya gadis yang baru saja di putuskan oleh pacarnya kemarin. Kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu."

"Kau pikir aku percaya jika kalian 'hanya beberapa kali bertemu'? Kau pasti sudah menargetkan dia untuk teman kencanmu selanjutnya."

"Tidak usah sok tahu, Tuan Rusa!" aku memberengut dengan sikap sok jenius pemuda ini, yah, walau dia memang jenius. "Aku tidak menjadikannya targetku kok."

"Oh, berarti kau sedang sakit."

"Apa?" aku melotot mendengar ucapannya.

Dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum mengejek, "Kau selalu menjadikan setiap gadis sebagai target. Jadi jika kau tidak menjadikannya target, kalau kau tidak tobat berarti kau sedang sakit. Karena tidak mungkin bagimu untuk tobat, jadi aku simpulkan jika kau sedang sakit."

"Sialan kau, Shikaaaa…." Aku mencak-mencak dengan kesimpulannya yang sekaligus mengejekku. Memangnya aku ini apa?

"Tapi," aku menormalkan suaraku setelah kami terdiam beberapa saat. Pandanganku terarah ke bawah, ke tempat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berjalan sendirian dengan kepala menunduk. "Kenapa dia ada dikampus kita ya?"

"Huh," Shikamaru mendengus dan menatapku bingung. Membuatku juga menatapnya bingung, apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku?

Bletak

"Awww… ittai.." aku mendelik kearahnya yang sudah seenaknya memukul kepalaku. "Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, hah?"

"Agar otak bodohmu itu sedikit mencair." Shikamaru menunjuk kebawah, kearah gadis itu yang kini duduk di taman kampus. "Kau tidak lihat jaket yang dia pakai? Itu jaket almamater jurusan sastra, bodoh. Dan kau bertanya kenapa dia ada di sini? Tentu saja dia kuliah."

Aku melihat kearah gadis itu, dan benar saja, dia mengenakan jaket almamater jurusan sastra. Aku memajukan bibirku dan menekuk alisku. Walau mengakui kebodohanku, tapi aku tetap saja kesal dengan tingkah seenak jidatnya laki-laki ini. Dasar Rusa tak punya hati!

"Hoooaammm,, sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja daripada meladeni kebodohanmu."

Aku semakin menekuk wajahku. Dia benar-benar sama dengan si Teme itu. Sama-sama kejam dan bermulut tajam. Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang-orang seperti mereka ya?

Hah, aku hanya bisa mendesah dalam hati dan kembali mengarahkan sapphire-ku kearah gadis itu. Entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran padanya. Yah, orang sering bilang jika seorang playboy akan semakin tertarik dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran bukan? Jadi, aku akan bertindak demi memenuhi rasa penasaranku.

Rasa penasaranku hanya satu hal kok.

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu lebih jauh."

Naruto's Pov End

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada seorang gadis. Yah, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, bernama Hyuuga Hinata, berusia 19 tahun, jurusan sastra semester tiga, _single_ , dan tinggal bersama kakak dan adiknya. Hm, yatim piatu.

Informasi sempurna yang di dapatkan Naruto hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata. 'Kedipan mata' itu bukanlah kiasan, tapi Naruto memang hanya butuh sekali 'kedipan mata' untuk memancing seorang gadis mendekat dan dia bisa bertanya banyak hal tentang Hinata pada gadis itu. Tentu saja Naruto mencari gadis yang dekat dan kenal dengan Hinata.

Ah, jadi playboy ada untungnya juga.

Dia mengangguk puas.

 _Sapphire-_ nya melirik kearah ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Tentu saja kamera yang ada pada iPhone mahal miliknya memiliki fokus yang bagus hingga bisa menangkap objek yang jauh dengan jelas. Naruto mengarahkan kamera itu kearah Hinata yang sedang menunduk membaca buku di salah satu bangku perpustakaan.

Crek..

Satu foto dapat! Membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar dan bersorak dalam hati.

"Mencari target lagi?"

Senyumnya menghilang saat suara itu terdengar olehnya, Naruto menoleh dan mendengus pelan seraya menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Menma!" balas Naruto dengan singkat. Sedikit malas meladeni sepupunya itu. Menma mungkin bersikap tenang dan pendiam, tapi entahlah, Naruto tidak terlalu suka membahas tentang masalah pribadi dengannya. Mungkin karena Menma dekat dengan Ibunya, hingga jika dia bercerita sesuatu pada Menma, sudah pasti Ibunya yang cerewet itu juga akan tahu.

"Kau melihatnya saja sejak lima belas menit yang lalu sebelum akhirnya mengambil fotonya."

Naruto berdecak dengan kening berkerut. Jika di sampingnya itu Shikamaru, dia pasti sudah memajukan bibirnya sekarang. "Aku tidak menjadikan dia target?"

"Dia?" Menma melirik kearah gadis yang dari tadi di perhatikan Naruto. Lalu tersenyum, "Ah, maksudmu Hinata."

 _Sapphire_ Naruto melebar mendengar hal itu, dia menatap Menma dengan tak percaya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Menma menggeleng, membuat ekspresi Naruto mengendur. "Aku hanya tahu saja. Hinata berteman dekat dengan Hotaru."

Naruto mengangguk, Hotaru teman kecil Menma. Rasanya wajar jika Menma mengenal teman dari Hotaru. Dia kembali mengarahkan kelereng birunya kearah Hinata, memperhatikan gadis itu lebih dalam. Sudah tiga hari sejak mereka bertemu di atap hari itu, dan selama itu juga Naruto sering kali memperhatikannya.

Terkadang Naruto bertanya, kenapa Hinata sangat mudah terlihat sekarang? Padahal sebelumnya dia bahkan tidak tahu jika gadis itu kuliah di kampus yang sama dengannya. Atau mungkin, selama ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan para gadis-gadis yang menjadi targetnya itu?

"Aku juga berharap kau tidak menjadikannya target, Naruto."

"Huh?" alis Naruto terangkat dan memandang bingung kearah Menma. "Kenapa?"

Sudut bibir Menma terangkat, "Dia gadis yang berbeda. Dengan julukanmu yang popular itu, dia pasti sudah tahu kau itu playboy. Dan dia tidak ingin bermain-main dengan pemuda seperti itu."

"Sialan!" desis Naruto menatap kesal pada Menma. Pemuda berambut hitam ini sepertinya tengah mengejek ataupun menyindirnya. "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak menjadikannya target. Lagipula aku ragu dia mengenalku." Ya, melihat Hinata yang memandangnya asing tiga hari lalu, mana mungkin jika Hinata mengenalnya.

"Siapa yang bilang dia mengenalmu? Aku tadi bilang kalau dia tahu siapa kau. Seluruh kampus juga tahu tentang 'sang _cassanova_ kampus Uzumaki Naruto penakluk perempuan'." Naruto hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya. "Aku serius, Naruto. Aku juga berharap kau tidak menjadikannya sebagai target."

"Berisik, Menma! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu berulang kali? Sudah kubilang aku tidak menjadikannya target. Lagipula kenapa sekarang kau perduli sekali sih dengan para gadis yang ku jadikan target? Apa masalahmu? Apa kau menyukainya?" suara Naruto sedikit naik walau masih tertahan mengingat ini di perpustakaan kampus dan tak jauh dari mereka ada Hinata yang dia perhatikan sedari tadi.

Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Menma menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalnya, tidak mungkin aku menyukainya." Kening Naruto semakin berkerut tidak suka. "Tapi aku tahu jika dia adalah seorang gadis yang mungkin… uhm… kesepian? Aku jarang melihatnya bersama yang lain selain Hotaru. Dan dari cerita-cerita singkat Hotaru, aku merasa dia punya masalah sendiri dalam hidupnya. Kasian jika kau hanya menjadikannya target, karena dia terlihat seperti orang yang serius dalam suatu hubungan."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terdiam. Hinata gadis yang serius dalam hubungan? Bukankah itu berarti Hinata pastinya sangat sedih saat hubungannya dengan sang kekasih berakhir kemarin? Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata perak gadis itu? Apa Hinata menahannya?

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas dan berdiri. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu bicara panjang lebar seperti itu." ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi dari perpustakaan itu. Dia sempat melirik singkat kearah Hinata sebentar sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Gadis yang punya rahasia. Satu lagi informasi gadis itu ada di tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata's Pov

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Aku menoleh saat sebuah suara bertanya padaku, aku yakin karena suaranya sangat dekat. Aku mendongak, terdiam saat _sapphire_ biru itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku jelaskan. Dua kali aku bertatapan dengan _sapphire_ itu dan aku selalu merasakan sesuatu yang menarikku untuk terus menatapnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan aku tidak ingin tahu kenapa?

"Hei? Bolehkah? Tempat yang lain penuh makanya aku meminta ijin untuk duduk disini."

Aku menoleh, melihat sekelilingku yang kebetulan memang sangat ramai. Hanya mejaku saja yang terlihat lapang karena di isi oleh aku sendiri. Jadi aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, sepertinya dia mengerti karena dia menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan segera duduk di hadapanku.

Sesekali aku meliriknya sambil terus menikmati makananku. Kenapa aku jadi sering bertemu dengannya sejak kejadian di café itu? setelah kejadian di café itu, besoknya aku bertemu dengannya di atap kampus. Lalu tiga hari yang lalu aku juga merasa jika dia memperhatikanku di perpustakaan, mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Lalu kemarin lusa, kami hampir bertabrakan saat aku berlari terburu-buru karena terlambat. Kemarin juga kami bertemu dan saling menatap walau tanpa menyapa.

Aku tidak mengerti itu semua kebetulan atau apa? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang?

Aku tahu siapa dia. Dia Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang selalu di sebut banyak orang sebagai _cassanova_ kampus. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli dan tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak. Sampai dia memergokiku yang baru saja di putuskan Kiba-kun hari itu, seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia datang menghampiriku dan terlihat seolah ingin menghiburku, yang aku tahu aku sedang malas berbicara, makanya aku pergi.

Dan di atap itu juga. Dia melihatku seolah ingin mengenalku. Aku merasa mungkin dia kesal karena aku tidak pernah menjawab perkataannya dan selalu ingin pergi darinya, padahal –ah… benar juga, dia kan _playboy_ , tentu saja dia tidak biasa jika ada seorang gadis yang menghindarinya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Mungkin dia hanya sedang kosong, makanya dia menyapaku.

Lihat saja, beberapa hari ini, meski kami sering bertemu dan menatap, dia tidak lagi menyapaku dan tersenyum. Seolah tidak pernah kenal atau tidak pernah bertemu. Bahkan sekarang…

"Hei, Ayumi-chan. Kemari!"

…dia memanggil gadis lain untuk ikut duduk disini tanpa sekalipun menatap atau menyapaku. Mungkinkah dia sudah lupa pada pertemuan kami seminggu yang lalu?

"Naruto-kun," sorang gadis mendekat dan menyebut nama itu. Awalnya dia ragu untuk duduk di sampingku yang masih kosong, tapi Naruto memaksanya duduk dan mengatakan tidak masalah. "Tumben kau ada di kantin sini, biasanya kau berada di kantin dekat gedung ekonomi sesuai dengan jurusanmu."

"Yah, mencoba hal-hal baru tidak salah kan? Ah, apa kau mau pesan makanan juga?"

"Tidak perlu, aku masih kenyang. Kau saja."

"Baiklah. Aku makan dulu, setelah ini baru kita pergi. oke?"

Aku tidak memperdulikan percakapan mereka. Aku hanya fokus pada makananku dan akan langsung pergi jika sudah selesai. Kudengar mereka masih saja mengobrol tanpa sedikitpun risih dengan keberadaanku. Justru aku yang mulai merasa risih dengan obrolan mereka. Bukan sekedar obrolan umum, pemuda _playboy_ itu lebih banyak merayu daripada mengobrol.

Ck, dasar _playboy_!

Aku menaruh sumpitku dan bersiap untuk pergi saja. Tapi… "Hei, bukankah kau Hinata?" …pertanyaan dari mulut pemuda pirang itu menghentikan gerakanku dan membuatku menoleh. "Kau Hinata kan? Temannya Hotaru?"

Ah, dia kenal Hitaru rupanya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Merasa aneh kenapa dia akhirnya menyapaku setelah dari tadi bersikap seperti tidak pernah bertemu. Mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi aku kira dia hanya menjadikan Hotaru sebagai alasan? _Maybe!_

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Kau kenal dia?" aku melirik dari ujung mataku saat suara gadis di sampingku ini terdengar. Mungkin dia tidak suka jika aku mulai menarik perhatian pemuda pirang itu.

Sebelum pemuda itu menjawab, aku sudah lebih dulu berdiri. Menunduk singkat sebagai salam dan langsung melangkah pergi. Malas jika harus mendengar percakapan mereka lebih lama.

Aku melangkah keluar kantin, tapi baru sampai di pintu kantin, aku berhenti karena Hotaru sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya. Apa kau baru saja sudah makan? Kenapa tidak mengajakku, aku kan juga lapar. Hm, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku makan?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas saat dia langsung memberondongiku dengan banyak kata. "Tidak bisa, tempatnya ramai. Lebih baik kau cari tempat lain."

"Heeehhh,,," dia melihat ke sekeliling kantin seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan. "Huh, dasar _playboy_!" aku mengernyit saat dia justru mendengus dan berdecak kesal.

"Ada apa, Hotaru?"

"Apa lagi Hinata?" dia menunjuk ke satu arah, aku mengikuti dan mengerti saat melihat kearah meja ku tadi. "Dimana saja dia berada, selalu ada perempuan di sampingnya. Apa dia itu magnet perempuan?"

Memang kan? Aku membatin. Seorang _playboy_ memang biasanya jadi magnet dari setiap perempuan. Punya daya tarik sendiri, makanya banyak gadis yang mendekatinya. "Kau kenal dia?" aku bertanya dengan mata yang masih menatap kearah pemuda berambut pirang disana.

"Dia itu sepupu Menma, teman kecilku. Kau tahu Menma kan?"

Aku menoleh dan mengerutkan keningku sambil mengingat, "Ah, laki-laki berambut hitam yang suka menjemputmu itu?" Hotaru mengangguk. "Jadi dia saudara sepupu dengan Menma-san?"

"Begitulah." Hotaru berbalik dan menarikku berjalan pergi dari area kantin. Dia mendesah, "Padahal dulu waktu kecil dia terlihat sangat tampan dan sangat baik. Memang sih sekarang dia juga baik, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan jadi _playboy_ seperti itu." aku hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita Hotaru, gadis ini suka sekali bercerita. "Kau tahu, Hinata? Aku bahkan hampir suka padanya dulu. Jika saja keluargaku tidak pindah rumah, kami yang bertemu setiap hari pasti sudah membuatku jatuh cinta."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Yah, Uzumaki Naruto yang sering ku dengar memanglah seorang lelaki yang baik dan ramah. Saking ramahnya, dia selalu mengatakan pada setiap gadis kalau mereka itu cantik dan tanpa berpikir langsung menawarkan kencan. Huh, trik para perayu.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya sekarang, Hotaru?"

Hotaru menoleh dan mendelik tidak terima, "Aku bilang 'hampir' menyukainya, itu berarti aku belum sempat atau tidak pernah menyukainya. Jangan salah mengerti dong, Hina-chan." Dia memajukan bibirnya imut, membuatku tersenyum. "Lagipula sekarang aku sudah suka dengan lelaki lain."

"Menma-san?" jawabku asal.

Dia menggeleng, "Menma itu hanya sahabatku, kami tidak saling menyukai secara romantis. Orang yang ku sukai itu anak kampus sebelah. Namanya Utakata, aku baru bertemu dengannya dua bulan lalu dan dia sangat baik, yah… walaupun sedikit cuek sih."

Aku hanya tersenyum lagi mendengar cerita Hotaru yang sepertinya akan panjang. Tapi aku tidak merasa terganggu. Hotaru adalah satu-satunya teman akrabku sejak kami kelas tiga SMA. Dia murid pindahan yang langsung sebangku denganku, jadi kami akrab dari sana. Di tengah rasa sepiku, aku bersyukur memiliki dia.

Mungkin ada saat dimana aku juga merasa bersyukur memiliki yang lainnya. Tapi itu tak lama, semuanya kembali pergi. Entah aku yang salah, atau memang aku yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang mereka. Bahkan, Kiba-kun ikut memutuskanku setelah dia memilih untuk berpacaran denganku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti kenapa.

Tapi setidaknya aku masih senang karena Kiba-kun tidak menjauhiku. Kemarin dia datang padaku dan meminta maaf. Dia ingin kami berteman lagi. Tidak masalah, aku senang memiliki teman.

Hanya saja, kuharap aku bisa menemukan yang lebih baik nantinya.

Hinata's Pov End

.

.

.

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan 'target'nya. Setidaknya begitulah dia selalu menyebut gadis-gadis yang di dekatinya itu. Bukan penggilan merendah tapi Naruto hanya merasa para gadis itu sebagai seorang teman yang dia dekati lebih spesifik dengan jurus-jurus tertentu. Yah, seperti target yang harus dia gapai.

Meski di cap _playboy_ , sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah mengklaim para gadis itu sebagai miliknya. Para gadis itu saja yang terus mengira mereka berpacaran. Naruto hanya mencari teman kencan. Itupun tidak pernah dia lakukan untuk melakukan hal-hal berlebihan. Dia hanya mengajak para gadis itu berjalan-jalan, makan, menikmati pemandangan. Yah, sedikit pelukan dan ciuman mungkin.

Tapi tidak berlebihan. Ingat! Tidak lebih dari itu. Dan dia juga tidak pernah memaksa para gadis itu saat melakukannya.

Dan saat dia merasa gadis yang di dekatinya mulai menaruh harapan lebih, dia hanya menghindar, menjauh daripada menolak dan membuat gadis itu menangis di depannya. Dia tidak suka seperti itu. Mungkin karena itulah dia di cap _playboy._

Whatever… Naruto don't care.

Dia melangkah menuju motornya yang terparkir sambil tersenyum cerah. Tipikal seseorang yang memang ceria dan bersemangat sepertinya.

Tap

Senyum itu sirna saat matanya mengarah pada gerbang kampus yang menunjukkan dua orang yang tengah berbicara. Seorang lelaki bermabut coklat dan seorang gadis bermabut indigo. Alis Naruto terangkat, "Bukankah lelaki itu kekasih yang memutuskannya minggu lalu? Kenapa mereka berduaan lagi?" raut wajah tak senang mulai muncul di wajah pemuda pirang itu.

Dia diam di tempat dengan mata yang terus terutuju pada dua makhluk disana. Entah kenapa, Naruto ingin berjalan mendekat dan menarik gadis itu pergi. Tapi… "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia hampir saja kembali berjalan menuju motornya saat melihat lelaki berambut coklat itu pergi, pergi dan meninggalkan gadis berambut indigo itu sendirian. Mata Naruto berkedip dua kali mencerna hal itu, dan satu kesimpulan memasuki pikirannya. "Ck, jadi laki-laki itu meninggalkanmu lagi, huh?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekat.

Entah kali itu dia berniat untuk menghibur gadis itu seperti di café waktu itu, atau justru melakukan hal lain. Tapi yang pasti, Naruto tidak suka fakta bahwa gadis itu di tinggalkan lagi oleh lelaki yang sama… dua kali.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Thanks for :

Pecinta NH ; Zty NaruChan ; Deva Rituinda ; Yumiko Harvey ; Nao Vermillion ; sikumbang-chan ; Guest ; hai juga thooorr ; keyko keinarra minami ; Anonim guest ; Yukiko otsutsuki ; TOMBHIB12 ; Helena Yuki ; Ozellie Ozel ; ana ; Namikaze Mitsuki ; Mell chan 22 ; yulippi ; Ini saya 69 ; Durarawr ; Risu yui ; Luluk-ChaN473 ; FanaListos ; yy ; Guest ; Mishima13 ; Uzumakisrhy ; azama95 ; Anna Renatana ; naruruhina ; yudi arata ; Guest

.

Salam, Rameen


	3. Chapter 3

[Masih flashback 15 bulan yang lalu]

.

.

.

Hanya Kau Ratuku by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

.

.

.

*Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui, tak masalah… asal kau tahu, hanya kau yang ku cintai*

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri menatap kepergian mantan kekasihnya yang sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Tiada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya, hanya saja jika lebih di perhatikan, ada sedikit raut lelah disana. Raut lelah yang mungkin di tujukan pada sesuatu dalam hidup yang dia jalani.

"Kau di tinggalkan lagi, eh?" gadis itu berkedip dan menoleh, menatap tak mengerti akan kehadiran lelaki berambut pirang itu di sampingnya, terutama pada apa yang di ucapkannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka sekali di tinggalkan. Memangnya tidak ada pria lain sehingga kau mengejarnya lagi dan di tinggalkan lagi, hm?"

Raut bingung Hinata kembali menjadi datar mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. Dia mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki itu, tapi dia tidak ingin membahas dan menjelaskan apapun. Apa urusannya?

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya saat Hinata hanya menunduk dan melangkah pergi.

Set

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarku?" Hinata meringis saat tangannya kembali di cengkram seperti di atap waktu itu. "Apa selama ini kau menganggap aku hanya halusinasi? Kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku dan pergi begitu saja?" Naruto tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa kesal setiap kali gadis itu mengabaikannya.

Dia tidak suka di abaikan, meski terkadang Sasuke dulu sering mengabaikannya, atau terkadang Shika yang lebih memilih tidur daripada meladeninya.

Dia tidak biasa diabaikan. Gadis-gadis yang dia dekati selalu memberi respon terhadap kehadirannya, memberi tanggapan berarti bahkan kagum yang berlebih akan hadirnya.

Dia tidak ingin… diabaikan. Terutama saat bersama gadis ini.

"Ugh," Hinata meringis kala Naruto semakin mencengkram erat tangannya. _Sapphire_ Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tajam, mencoba mencari makna ekspresi gadis itu. "Le-lepaskan."

Naruto tersentak akan kata itu, dia melirik tangannya dan segera melepas cengkraman itu seketika. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak sadar." Ucapnya setengah menyesal. "Apa sakit?"

Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk mengusap tangannya.

"Ck, ini semua karena salahmu." Kini lelaki itu menyalahkannya, "Kenapa kau selalu pergi setiap kali aku bicara." Hinata hanya memasang wajah cemberut di balik rambutnya yang terurai menutupi sedikit wajahnya yang menunduk. "Tapi… kau benar-benar di tinggalkan lagi olehnya?"

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki ini begitu suka ikut campur. "Dia sudah minta maaf," meski begitu, Hinata lebih tidak mengerti kenapa dia sekarang menjelaskan hal itu. "Sehari setelah kami putus, dia sudah minta maaf."

"Huh, minta maaf? Lalu apa, dia minta maaf dan ingin kembali? Kau menerimanya kembali, tapi apa? lihat? Sekarang kau di tinggalkan lagi. Kenapa tidak cari lelaki lain saja sih?"

"Ka-kami tidak kembali."

"Hah?" Naruto berkedip bingung akan jawaban itu.

"Dia hanya meminta maaf, dan aku memaafkan. Kami tidak kembali berpacaran. Dan tadi juga, dia pergi karena ada urusan di rumahnya. Dia hanya ingin mengantarku pulang sebenarnya."

Naruto terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dia hanya salah paham, "Oh." Hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan.

Merasa mungkin tak ada lagi yang ingin di bicarakan lelaki itu, Hinata menunduk singkat dan kembali berjalan pergi.

"Eh? Hei, tunggu." Naruto segera menyusul dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang gadis. "Uhm, kalau dia tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil terus berjalan. "Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah, tidak apa kok. Aku tidak sibuk jadi bukan masalah untuk mengantarmu pulang." Hinata hanya melirik dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Mau ya? Ayolah, hitung-hitung sebagai tanda maaf karena tadi aku menyakiti tanganmu."

Risih. Hinata risih sebenarnya, dia hanya diam dan mengabaikan perkataan lelaki itu. Langkahnya semain cepat walau itu percuma karena Naruto bisa mengimbangi dengan mudah.

"Wah, jalanmu cepat juga ya. Hehehe…" Naruto tertawa lebar saat melihat wajah risih Hinata dan jalannya yang terlihat dipercepat agar menghindarinya. Bukannya kesal seperti sebelumnya, itu malah terasa lucu bagi lelaki pirang itu. "Hei, apa kau suka ikut acara jalan cepat untuk para lanjut usia itu? Jalanmu lumayan cepat dan tegap. Wah, kau pasti sehat karena rajin olahraga."

Hinata mulai menekuk alisnya saat pembicaraan Naruto mulai melantur.

"Apa karena kau biasa berjalan cepat jadi tidak mau aku antar? Wah, apa kau mau jalan sampai ke rumahmu? Memangnya tidak jauh ya? Pasti capek kan? Lebih enak naik motor. Aku antar ya?"

Tap

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padanya, hanya cengiran lebar yang Naruto tunjukkan padanya. "Kau mau mengantarku pulang?" Naruto mengangguk antusias saat Hinata mulai meresponnya. "Mengantarku dengan apa?"

"Huh, tentu saja dengan motorku."

"Motor yang kau parkirkan di parkiran kampus? Mungkin akan memakan waktu sepuluh menit lebih untukmu mengambilnya kesini?" Naruto tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang, sadar jika mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari gerbang kampus. "Kau mau mengambilnya dan menyuruhku menunggu sendirian disini? Atau kau mau aku ikut kembali ke kampus untuk mengambil motormu?"

Naruto gelagapan. Kenapa dia tidak sadar jika sudah berjalan sejauh itu? "Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Aku akan berlari untuk mengambilnya dan membawanya kesini agar bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Hinata menghela nafas dan maju untuk menyetop taksi yang lewat. "Kurasa akan lebih cepat jika aku naik taksi saja. Permisi, aku duluan." Ucapnya dan melangkah pergi memasuki taksi yang berhenti di depan mereka.

"Eh? Eh,, tu-tunggu dulu.. hei, Hinata… tunggu… pak tunggu dulu pak supir… tunggu. Heeeiiii…" Naruto berteriak saat mobil taksi itu melaju cepat dan tak mungkin dia kejar. "Hah," dia menghela nafas lesu. "Kenapa aku jadi bodoh ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Hinata's Pov

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang kamar yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Tatapanku lurus kearah langit-langit yang tampak kosong. Apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu memikirkan dia.

Dddrrtt..

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat getar _handphone_ terasa olehku. Tanpa membuka pesan yang masuk itu, kurasa aku sudah tahu siapa itu.

Meski begitu, aku tetap meraihnya. Membuka dan membaca pesan itu.

 _'Selamat malam, apa gadis cantik disana sudah tidur?'_

Pandanganku kosong menatap tulisan itu. Pesan yang di tulis dan dikirim dari satu orang yang entah datang darimana dan tiba-tiba saja masuk dalam ke hidupanku.

Aku kembali menatap hampa langit-langit kamarku. Mengabaikan pesan itu dan tidak membalasnya. Sudah biasa.

Aku lebih tertarik untuk mengingat semuanya. Semua yang terjadi dua bulan ini.

Yang aku ingat, dia tiba-tiba datang saat Kiba-kun memutuskanku. Dan esoknya, dia kembali datang dengan pertanyaan yang mengira aku akan bunuh diri. Tidak ada hal special setelah itu selain kami yang saling sering bertemu tanpa menyapa. Sampai hari dimana dia menyapaku seolah dekat dan memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang.

Sudah dua bulan sejak pertama kali dia menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang. Dan aku hanya mampu terdiam saat mendapati dia sudah menungguku di depan rumah keesokkan paginya. Sejak saat itu, kurasakan kehadirannya yang seolah mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Untuk apa dia mengikutiku, terus berbicara padaku, terus mencoba mengenalku, dan terus ingin lebih dekat padaku. Aku mengerti jika dia seorang _playboy_ sang _cassanova_ kampus. Tapi apa untungnya mendekati aku.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu darimana dia bisa mendapatkan nomor hp ku dan seolah menerorku setiap hari, setiap malam. Dia selalu mengirimiku pesan-pesan seperti tadi. Berisi rayuan gombal yang mungkin berhasil pada banyak gadis di luar sana. Tapi bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang jika itu tidak mempan untukku? Kenapa dia masih selalu melakukannya?

Kadang dia menelponku. Walau sering tak ku angkat, dia akan terus menelponku hingga aku menyerah. Tak jarang aku terpaksa melepas batrai hp seharian. Tapi aku harus siap menerima puluhan pesan saat hp itu ku nyalakan lagi. Bahkan aku pernah mengganti nomorku, tapi hanya dalam dua hari, dia sudah kembali menyimpan nomor baruku di hpnya. Entah dia dapat informasi darimana? Aku yakin bukan Hotaru yang memberikannya.

Akhirnya, sekarang aku hanya bisa mendiamkannya saja. Aku mengubah profil ponselku menjadi getar agar tidak mengganggu jika dia menelpon tanpa harus aku jawab. Dan aku tidak membalas semua pesannya. Tapi bagaikan tidak menyerah, dia tetap melakukan semuanya.

"Apa dia memang segigih itu setiap kali mendekati seorang gadis?"

Ya, aku sangat penasaran akan hal itu.

Sering kali juga dia menyapaku dan merayuku saat di sampingnya ada gadis lain. Membuatku menerima tatapan sinis dari para gadis itu. Dan yang aku herankan, kenapa para gadis itu tidak memarahi dia saja sih? Kenapa harus melotot padaku?

"Nee-chan!" aku tersentak saat suara Hanabi memanggilku berteriak. Aku berkedip dan menatapnya bingung, bertanya kenapa dia harus melakukan hal konyol itu untuk memanggilku. "Akhir-akhir ini Nee-chan suka sekali melamun ya?"

Ah, ternyata aku melamun lagi. Lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi sering melamun jika memikirkan dia. "Maaf, ada apa memangnya?"

"Ada pacarmu didepan."

"Aku tidak punya pacar, Hanabi. Aku sudah putus dengan Kiba-kun dua bulan lalu jika kau lupa."

Hanabi menghela nafas dan mengangguk malas, "Ya ya ya, aku tahu jika nasibmu selalu begitu. Maksudku bukan Kiba, tapi pemuda pirang itu."

"Naruto-kun?" Aku langsung terduduk di ranjangku dengan kaget. Kenapa dia harus kesini malam-malam begini? "Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia –"

"Sedang bicara dengan Neji-nii."

Oh, itu buruk. Meski sudah dua bulan dia mendekati aku dan sering mengantar jemputku dengan paksa. Tapi baru kali ini dia nekat datang ke rumah dan parahnya berbicara dengan Neji-nii, kakakku yang 5 tahun lebih tua dariku. "Astaga!" aku segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa Nee-chan khawatir begitu? Tidak masalahkan jika ada lelaki yang bertemu Neji-nii?"

Ya, tidak masalah. Selama ini lelaki yang mendekatiku adalah lelaki baik-baik. Tapi Naruto-kun? Neji-nii akan marah jika tahu Naruto yang notabennya seorang _playboy_ dengan sangat berani mendekatiku.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku menuju ruang tamu, tak ingin sesuatu yang tidak ku inginkan terucap atau terjadi.

"Aku ingin Hinata menjadi pacarku!"

Tap

Aku terhenti dengan nafas memburu, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat kalimat itu terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Ya, lelaki yang sekarang duduk tegap di hadapan Neji-nii dengan sangat jelas mengucapkan semua itu. "Apa… yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku dengan nada lirih. Pandanganku tertuju pada _sapphire_ nya yang selalu tampak jernih.

Naruto dan Neji-nii menoleh dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ku baca, tapi pandanganku lebih terfokus pada Naruto karena menginginkan penjelasan. Siapa tahu jika aku salah dengar.

"Hinata," Neji-nii menyebut namaku sama lembutnya di setiap hari, penuh dengan nada kasih sayang dan ketegasan. "Duduklah disini, temanmu ini baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik barusan." Aku menatap pelan kearah Neji-nii dan berjalan menuju sampingnya, mendudukkan diriku disana dengan tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menampilkan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa padaku. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat mengatakan hal tadi di depan Neji-nii?

"Apa dia temanmu, Hinata?" aku menoleh sekilas terhadap pertanyaan Neji-nii sebelum dengan ragu mengangguk. "Dia meminta izinku agar bisa berpacaran denganmu." Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludah akan penjelasan Neji-nii, jadi aku memang tidak salah dengar rupanya. "Apa kau mau menerimanya jadi kekasihmu, Imouto-chan?"

Aku mengerjap mendengar panggilan itu. Jika Neji-nii sudah memanggilku begitu berarti dia memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil yang bebas memilih apapun. Neji-nii membebaskanku untuk memilih dan ingin mendengar pilihanku secara langsung.

"Dia tidak menyukaiku, Neji-san!" Aku dan Neji-nii menoleh atas perkataan Naruto, lelaki itu tersenyum santai, "Aku sudah mendekatinya selama dua bulan ini, tapi dia terus menghindar dan mengabaikanku. Telponku tidak di jawab, pesanku tidak di balas, dia bahkan selalu membuatku mengejar taksi yang dia naiki setiap pulang dari kampus karena tidak menerima tawaranku untuk mengantarnya pulang."

"Huh?" Neji-nii mendengus geli, "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau nekat?"

Naruto angkat bahu, "Aku berkata seperti ini di depanmu sekarang untuk meyakinkan Hinata jika aku serius. Dan aku meminta ijin padamu agar kau tidak terkejut saat aku semakin gencar mendekati Hinata. Sekalipun dia menolakku sekarang ataupun terus mengabaikanku seperti dua bulan ini, aku akan tetap mendekatinya dan membuatnya percaya padaku. Dan aku ingin kau tahu jika adikmu yang cantik ini sedang di dekati oleh seorang lelaki tampan sepertiku."

Aku mengernyit mendengar kata-kata terakhir, begitupula dengan Neji-nii yang kudengar mendengus mendengarnya. Aku hanya menunduk diam tanpa bicara, mungkin menunggu Neji-nii yang lebih dulu bicara, tapi sampai menit ketiga, tak ada yang bicara. Membuat suasana hening di ruangan itu.

"Hah… Hinata, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Aku melirik saat Neji-nii mengatakan itu dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya yang ada di meja. Neji-nii memang sering kali mengerjakan pekerjaannya di setiap tempat yang nyaman di rumah ini. Mengerti maksud tersirat yang coba di sampikan Neji-nii, aku berdiri dan segera menarik tangan Naruto keluar rumah.

"Eh? Eh,,, hei,, tu-tunggu dulu." Aku tak perduli protesannya dan tetap menariknya keluar. "Hinata, aku belum selesai bicara dengan kakakmu, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku di teras depan rumahku dan melepaskan tangannya. Ku lihat dia tampak bingung dengan hal itu sebelum berkata, "Hinata, apa kau mengusirku?"

Menghela nafas, aku menatapnya. "Kenapa kau kesini dan berbicara begitu pada Neji-nii? Neji-nii sudah terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia pikirkan, jangan menambah pikirannya dengan hal seperti itu."

"Seperti itu?" ulangnya kemudian, "Seperti apa maksudmu? Meminta ijin agar mendekatimu karena aku serius? Itu bukan hal 'seperti itu', Hinata. Aku serius, kau tidak percaya?"

"Kau mungkin mengatakan itu pada semua pacarmu itu."

Alisnya berkerut kemudian, "Pacarku? Pacar yang mana maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau selalu di kelilingi perempuan dan mengajak mereka berkencan di setiap kesempatan." Ucapku sedikit nada sinis sebenarnya, entahlah kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Apa aku marah? Kenapa aku jadi repot sendiri? Itu bukanlah urusanku.

Tapi… aku hanya sedikit tidak mengerti dengan para perempuan itu. Tak jarang Naruto merayuku di saat ada seorang gadis di sampingnya. Bahkan tak jarang Naruto mengejarku dan meninggalkan teman kencannya sendirian. Membuatku harus mendapatkan tatapan sinis dan tidak suka dari para gadis itu. Bahkan… aku pernah di labrak oleh salah satu dari mereka. Untung saja mereka hanya mengoceh tanpa melakukan tindakan yang aneh.

"Mereka bukan pacarku," ucapnya kemudian. Sesaat kemudian, dia menghela nafas lesu dan menundukkan kepalanya, membuatku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. "Aku mengerti jika kau tidak menerimaku." Kalimatnya terakhir dengan nada lirih tak khayal membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Naruto-kun."

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menampilkan senyum lebar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Hah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti lelaki ini.

"Oke, lebih baik aku pulang. Masuklah dan istirahat. Ini sudah malam." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. "Aku minta maaf… karena aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mendekatimu. Jadi… jangan menyerah untuk menolakku ya, Hinata."

Deg

Kenapa? Kenapa jantungku seolah tertusuk jarum? Dia menyuruhku untuk terus menolaknya sembari tersenyum lebar, sementara dia bilang tidak akan berhenti untuk mendekatiku?

Konyol! Apa maunya lelaki ini?

"Kau," aku kembali bersuara saat dia sudah berbalik dan berjalan di langkahnya yang kedua, membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh, menatapku heran. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, brengsek!" makiku dengan pelan. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku justru kesal dan merasa bersalah disaat bersamaan.

"Hinata, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir dan kembali mendekat.

Aku menepis tangannya yang ingin menyentuh tanganku. "Kau yang ada apa? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk terus menolakmu?" aku memajukan sedikit bibirku karena kesal.

Tapi dia justru kembali tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Kau memang sangat lucu ya, Hinata?" dia menarik nafas dan menatapku dengan intens. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menerimaku. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidak berharap lebih. Tapi… aku akan senang jika kau justru menjadikan harapanku itu jadi kenyataan."

Dasar bodoh! Umpatku dalam hati. Kenapa aku jadi ingin mencobanya? Bukankah aku selalu merasa risih akan kehadirannya? Kenapa sekarang… "Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tahu!"

"Tapi…" aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menggigit bibirku. Selalu seperti ini, aku selalu melakukan hal yang bahkan tak pernah ku pikirkan sebelumnya. Saat aku jadian dengan Kiba-kun juga seperti ini, apa yang tak pernah aku bayangkan justru aku inginkan. "Aku… akan mencobanya."

"Huh? Mencobanya? Mencoba… apa?" dia bertanya polos atau sengaja membuatku lebih kesal? Aku hanya diam tak menjawab, hanya membuang mukaku ke samping dengan kesal. "Ah,, hehehe… kau… mau mencoba untuk berpacaran denganku?"

Pelan, aku mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" kudengar suaranya yang sedikit gemetar walau sebenarnya aku ragu. Lagi –aku mengangguk. "Haha… ha.. hahahah…" dia tertawa dengan tawa aneh menurutku. Seperti orang kaget yang ingin tertawa. "Hhahahaha… terima kasih, Hinata… terima kasih."

Aku mengerjap saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhku sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Dia masih tertawa dan terus mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya, tapi… pelukannya hangat.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku suatu hari nanti. Lihat saja." Ucapnya kemudian setelah dia berhenti tertawa. Aku hanya diam dengan sejuta pemikiranku. Pemikiran yang membuatku harus berulang kali memikirkan sisi negative dan positif dari apa yang telah kulakukan. "Aku menyukaimu… sangat menyukaimu, Hinata." Suaranya berbisik di telingaku, menghantarkan hembusan nafas yang menggelitik dan membuat jantungku makin berdetak cepat.

Setelah cukup lama, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku tersenyum. Aku cukup terperanjat saat mendapati sorot kebahagiaan yang sangat membuncah di matanya. Apa kebahagiaan itu karena aku telah menerimannya jadi kekasihku? Atau dia bahagia karena mungkin telah mencapai target karena telah menjadikanku salah satu pacarnya?

Aku tidak tahu, dan aku mungkin tidak ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, masuklah ke dalam. Selamat malam, sayang." Aku terdiam akan panggilannya dan di lanjutnya dengan mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Membuatku begitu nyaman entah karena apa?

Aku menghela nafas dan memandang datar kepergiannya yang melaju dengan motornya. Apa aku harus senang? Apa aku harus sedih? Apa aku harus… ah, kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi menambah pikiranku dengan hal yang lebih rumit?

"Hm," aku berkedip saat Neji-nii tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingku. "Kuharap kali ini akan lama."

.

.

.

 _'Kuharap kali ini akan lama.'_

Aku berkedip memandang langit-langit kamarku, "Lama?" ucapku mengingat kata-kata Neji-nii, jelas aku mengerti kemana maksud pembicaraannya. Tapi… apa aku bisa?

 _'Kuharap kali ini akan lama.'_

"Kuharap?" Neji-nii berharap denganku kali ini, mungkinkah aku menambah satu kekhawatirannya dengan hubungan yang sering ku jalani selama ini?

 _'Kuharap kali ini akan lama.'_

 _'Kuharap kali ini akan lama.'_

 _'Kuharap kali ini akan lama.'_

Kalimat itu… kenapa terus berputar di kepalaku?

 _'Kuharap kali ini akan lama.'_

"Hah," aku menarik nafas dan memiringkan tubuhku. "Akan lama?" aku mengangguk pelan.  
"Baiklah. Akan ku buat kali ini berjalan lama. Akan kulakukan apapun agar kali ini bisa berjalan lama. Ya, aku akan melakukan apapun."

End Flashback

.

.

.

Shikamaru's Pov

"Aaaarrgghh… siaaaaallll…" Brak.. klotak..

Aku menarik nafas pelan melihat cangkir yang tadi kubawa dari dapur kini sudah berada di lantai setelah sebelumnya menabrak dinding. Mataku melirik kearah Naruto yang duduk dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Yah, sudah terlalu biasa hingga aku sudah ingat untuk selalu memberinya cangkir plastik. Seandainya aku berikan ia gelas beling… persediaan alat makan dan minum di apartemenku pasti sudah habis karena pecah dan berakhir di kotak sampah.

"Dia tidak cemburu, Shika." Ucapnya kemudian dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Selalu seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikirannya itu hingga hanya bisa selalu diam dan diam."

Aku menguap bosan mendengar kalimat yang selalu berulang ia ucapkan setiap kali datang ke apartemenku dengan kemarahannya. Seolah ia tidak pernah puas mengulang hal yang sama setiap hari.

"Dia bahkan diam saja saat aku dengan jelas mengatakan kalau aku akan pergi dengan Karin dan meninggalkannya di café itu. Apa dia memang sebaik itu? Atau dia tidak punya hati sehingga tidak bisa merasa sedih? Aku melihatnya, dia menangis sendirian tapi… kenapa dia tidak melarangku?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku saat dia menatapku meminta penjelasan. Mana aku tahu apa yang dirasakan pacarnya?

Kudengar dia mendesah lirih, "Mungkin sampai sekarangpun… dia tetap tidak menyukaiku. Ya, pasti karena dia tidak menyukaiku makanya dia tidak cemburu apalagi marah setiap kali aku mendekati gadis lain."

Aku melirik lagi kearahnya, sebenarnya cukup kasian melihat keadaan sekarang. Naruto yang kukenal sebagai seseorang yang ceria dan hangat serta di juluki sang _cassanova_ kampus, sekarang lebih sering murung dan marah-marah. Dari kesimpulanku, mungkin dia frustasi… karena sikap pacarnya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia harapkan? Aku mungkin sedikit mengerti perasaannya. Dia… hanyalah seorang pemuda baik dan polos yang baru mengenal cinta dan pacaran, tapi apa yang dia jalani dalam hubungannya tidak seperti apa yang dia khayalkan. Bahkan mungkin Naruto merasa jika dirinya bahkan tidak berarti bagi gadis itu.

Aku ingat, sangat ingat ketika dia sama frustasinya dengan sekarang. Saat dulu dia terlihat begitu frustasi karena gadis itu selalu menghindar dan mengabaikannya. Naruto yang terkenal sebagai _playboy_ yang mampu mengajak kencan seorang gadis hanya dalam waktu dua jam, justru harus menghabiskan waktunya selama dua bulan hanya untuk diabaikan oleh gadis itu.

Sampai ketika suatu malam dia datang ke apartemenku dan berteriak frustasi serta mengacak rambutnya. Masih kuingat apa yang dia katakan saat itu…

 _'Aku menyukainya, Shika. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan sejak kapan, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Kenapa dia selalu mengabaikanku? Padahal aku sudah melakukan apa saja agar dia percaya jika aku memang sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin dia jadi pacarku, Shika. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

…saat itu, aku hanya bisa menganga tak percaya mendengar isi hatinya pertama kali dalam dua bulan itu. Kukira dia hanya mendekati gadis itu sama seperti gadis-gadis lain, menjadikannya target sekedar untuk teman kencan. Tapi kurasa aku tidak salah dengar saat dia bilang ingin gadis itu menjadi pacarnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya ingin menjalin hubungan yang terikat dengan seorang gadis.

Dan dengan segala kekagetanku, aku menjawab… _'Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan playboy sepertimu? Kau ingin pacaran dengannya? Lalu apa? Kau ingin menjadikan dia salah satu diantara teman kencanmu itu?'_ …kukatakan itu padanya hanya sekedar untuk mengingatkan dia kalau dia itu _playboy._ Dan aku juga ingin tahu keseriusannya yang sebenarnya. Tapi…

 _'Sudah kubilang aku menginginkannya menjadi pacarku, bukan salah satu targetku. Aku menyukainya, Nara Shikamaru, apa kau tidak mengerti? Akan kujadikan dia satu-satunya untukku.'_

…kalimat itu terucap darinya. Membuatku cukup takjub karena kalimat seperti itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang _playboy._ Tapi janji dari seorang _playboy…_ apa bisa terbukti?

Mendukung keinginannya yang terlihat serius, aku mengatakan satu kalimat saran. Ya, hanya satu kalimat yang berbunyi… _'Jika kau serius, lakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya percaya. Bukan sekedar tindakan umum tapi sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya percaya. Dan yang terpenting… nyatakan perasaanmu secara serius.'_ …kurang lebih, itulah yang kukatakan.

Setelah itu, dia langsung bangkit dan pergi dari apartemenku. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi dan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Yang ku tahu, satu setengah jam kemudian, dia kembali dengan raut wajah senang dan tersenyum lebar serta banyak sekali bungkusan makanan dan minuman yang dia bawa.

Untu berpesta, katanya.

Membuatku mengernyit karena wajah frustasinya tadi berganti dengan wajah senang yang luar biasa. Dan saat dia bilang, _'Dia menerimaku, Shika. Dia menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya. Sekarang kami pacaran. Kau dengar? Kami pacaran. Hahahahaha…'_

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ceritanya saat kami 'berpesta' dengan snack dan minuman bersoda yang dia bawa. Dia tak henti-hentinya mengulang cerita saat dia menemui kakak gadis itu dan meminta ijin untuk mendekati adiknya, sampai saat gadis itu menariknya keluar rumah dan menerima perasaannya.

Walau dia menceritakan itu semua dengan rasa senang yang luar biasa, tapi dari yang aku tangkap, gadis itu menerimanya hanya untuk 'mencoba' karena gadis itu bilang jika dia tidak menyukai Naruto. Kukatakan itu padanya, akan sulit jika berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi dia dengan yakin menjawab…

 _'Sudah kubilang! Akan kujadikan dia satu-satunya untukku, dan aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku suatu hari nanti. Hehehe… kau lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa melakukannya.'_

…saat itulah aku sadar… jika Naruto benar-benar menyukai gadis itu.

Seorang pemuda baik dan polos yang sok menjadi _playboy_ itu… baru mengenal cinta.

Aku hanya tersenyum setelah itu, mengingat bagaimana dia benar-benar berubah. Naruto tidak lagi mendekati gadis lain, dia bahkan tidak melirik, merayu, ataupun coba menggoda gadis lain seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia hanya akan selalu menatap kekasihnya.

Setiap kali kami mengobrol, hanya Hinata dan Hinata yang dia bicarakan. Seolah dunianya hanya berputar tentang gadis itu.

Tidak masalah bagiku untuk menjadi tempatnya curhat betapa senangnya dia setiap kali menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis itu. Kencan mereka, komunikasi mereka, apa yang gadis itu lakukan selalu tampak manis di matanya.

Jelas, sangat jelas kudapatkan betapa senangnya ia saat itu.

Sampai enam bulan hubungan mereka, aku mulai mendengar keluhan Naruto tentang bagaimana gadis itu tidak pernah memarahinya. Awalnya aku bingung, bukankah bagus jika dalam hubungan tidak ada kesalahan dan acara marah-marahan? Tapi lagi-lagi aku dibuat menyadari bagaimana diri Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto ternyata masihlah seorang pemuda yang ingin merasakan liku-liku hubungan. Berkencan, curiga, marahan, minta maaf, dan berbaikan hingga hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Naruto ingin merasakan hal itu, merasakan saat kekasihnya marah karena dia mendekati gadis lain, atau saat kekasihnya merajuk karena dia melakukan kesalahan, dia ingin membujuk kekasihnya, dia ingin melihat semua ekspresi kekasihnya.

Naruto… seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin perhatian. Melakukan kenakalan agar mendapat perhatian.

Tapi ternyata kekasihnya bukan orang seperti itu. Gadis itu selalu memaafkan kesalahannya, gadis itu selalu menerima kekurangannya, gadis itu hanya akan tersenyum disetiap hal yang dia lakukan, dan gadis itu hanya akan diam setiap kali dia mendekati gadis lain.

Dibulan kesepuluh, Naruto semakin sering mengeluh akan sikap sang kekasih yang seolah tidak menganggapnya berarti. Naruto percaya jika cemburu itu tanda cinta, dan jika gadis itu tidak cemburu, berarti gadis itu tidak mencintainya.

Fakta bahwa gadis itu sendiri yang bilang jika dia tidak menyukai Naruto disaat pertama kali mereka jadian semakin membuat Naruto terpuruk. Berpikir jika sampai sekarangpun, gadis itu tetap tidak menyukainya hingga tidak merasa cemburu jika dia dekat dengan gadis lain.

Selama enam bulan Naruto terus menunjukkan kekesalannya dan keluhannya padaku. Meski dia tertawa dan bersikap biasa didepan yang lain, tapi dia selalu menunjukkan perasaannya secara jujur padaku. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu nyaman untuk curhat denganku.

Sampai akhirnya, tiga bulan lalu, Naruto sang _cassanova_ kampus kembali. Dia kembali menggoda dan mendekati gadis lain. Mengajak gadis lain kencan dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Dia… selingkuh.

Aku hanya menggeleng setiap kali dia terlihat tidak perduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Bahkan jika kuteliti, mungkin dia sengaja melakukan itu agar Hinata tahu kelakuannya dan memarahinya. Tapi… sampai tiga bulan berlalu, gadis itu tetap diam.

Tak jarang aku hanya menghela nafas karena Naruto yang selalu merasa kesal setiap kali datang ke apartemenku, mengeluh jika Hinata tidak cemburu dan marah kepadanya. Setiap kali dia pulang kencan dengan selingkuhannya, dia akan kerumahku untuk mengeluhkan sikap Hinata.

Entahlah, jika boleh aku menyimpulkan. Disaat Naruto bersama dengan selingkuhannya, hanya Hinata yang dipikirkannya.

Dan satu fakta lain yang ku ketahui, hanya pada Hinatalah kata cinta terucap dari Naruto. Bahkan pemuda itu sering kali mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang saat mereka bersama hanya untuk mendengar Hinata menjawab _'Aku juga mencintaimu',_ hanya itu yang ingin di dengar Naruto dan membuatnya bertahan dengan perasaannya.

Sekalipun jawaban Hinata adalah bohong, kurasa Naruto tidak akan perduli selama Hinata hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

Dan sekarang, dia kembali marah-marah di apartemenku karena Hinata lagi-lagi tidak marah saat dia pergi untuk mengantar Karin belanja. Nyatanya, daripada mengantar Karin belanja, dia lebih suka marah-marah dan mengamuk disini.

"Oi, apa kau mendengarku?"

Aku melirik saat dia kembali emosi. "Aku dengar." Jawabku malas.

"Sialan kau, Shika. Apa dari tadi kau tidak menganggap kehadiranku?"

"Ck, merepotkan. Ku bilang aku dengar. Kau marah karena dia lagi-lagi hanya diam walau tahu kau akan pergi mengantar Karin belanja, jadi kau kesal sekarang. Itukan yang kau katakan?"

Dia menghembus nafas kasar dan membuang muka kesamping dengan bibir yang maju, membuatku hanya mendengus dan menggeleng melihatnya. Dia seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana, Shikamaru? Kenapa dia tidak marah? Apa benar dia masih belum bisa menyukaiku?" dia menunduk lesu.

Jangankan kau, Naruto. Aku juga bingung apalagi yang harus kukatakan padamu.

"Aaaarrgggg…" dia mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kesal, lalu memejamkan matanya. Mungkin mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Putus saja!" dua kata yang keluar dari mulutku membuatnya mendelik tidak suka kearahku. "Kenapa? Putus akan lebih baik untuk kalian." Lanjutku.

"Sialan kau, Shikamaru!" dia beranjak dan menarik kerah bajuku dengan tatapan tajam. "Tahu apa kau hingga menyuruhku memutuskannya, hah? Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Jadi lebih baik kau diam saja, brengsek!"

Aku terdorong kembali ke sofa saat dia melepaskan cengkramannya di kerahku, kulihat dia kembali duduk di tempatnya. Huh, kukira dia sudah akan pergi. Ternyata masih betah ya disini?!

"Aku tidak tahu apapun." Ucapku, membuatnya mendengus kasar. "Yang ku tahu… kau menyerah dan menarik kembali janjimu."

"Apa?" dia kembali mendelik padaku.

Aku hanya angkat bahu, "Kau terlihat seperti sudah menyerah. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dulu, kau akan menjadikannya satu-satunya untukmu dan akan membuatnya menyukaimu. Tapi apa? Sekarang kau selingkuh dan selalu mengeluh tentang dia yang tidak menyukaimu. Aku tahu alasanmu selingkuh tapi tetap saja kau sudah selingkuh dan itu salah. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya yang mengetahui kalau kau selingkuh?"

"Huh, dia tidak cemburu, Shikamaru. Berarti dia tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku yang membuatnya bisa sakit hati jika aku dekat dengan gadis lain. Dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum saat menemuiku pertama kali merangkul gadis lain disaat kami sudah pacaran."

Ya, aku juga ingat itu. Saat dimana Naruto bercerita padaku. Naruto sedang berkencan dengan selingkuhannya dan berjalan sambil merangkul gadis itu, dan disaat yang sama mereka bertemu Hinata. Saat itu Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum seolah mereka hanya sebatas kenalan biasa lalu pergi lebih dulu. Naruto yang mengira Hinata sakit hati langsung meninggalkan selingkuhannya dan mengejar Hinata, tapi dia tidak sedikitpun mendapatkan raut sedih diwajah kekasihnya itu.

Membuat Naruto kembali mengamuk kesal diapartemenku.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaannya kan?" dia menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya. "Seperti kau yang punya alasan saat selingkuh, mungkin dia juga punya alasan sendiri saat bersikap seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa menghakiminya tanpa mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya, Naruto. Jangan hanya fokus pada perasaanmu, pikirkan juga perasaannya."

Wajahnya menekuk lesu mendengar perkataanku. Entahah, mungkin dia mulai merasa bersalah dan menyadari kesalahannya.

Aku tahu seberapa frustasinya dia akan sikap Hinata, tapi dengan selingkuh, dia tetaplah bersalah.

"Lagipula, kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu kan? Kau akan menjadikannya satu-satunya untukmu. Walau kau selingkuh, aku percaya jika hanya dia yang ada di hatimu. Dan janjimu yang akan membuatnya menyukaimu, cari tahu apa hal itu sudah terbukti atau belum."

Dia menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. Membuat senyum tipis hadir dibibirku, Naruto… kau memang seperti anak kecil ya? Mudah merajuk dan mudah dibujuk.

Shikamaru's Pov End

.

.

.

"Heh," Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak, menghela nafas akan kehadiran para gadis yang lagi-lagi menghalangi jalannya. "Kulihat ada yang di tinggalkan kemarin."

Cukup begitu saja, Hinata sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tahu, kemarin ada yang di tinggalkan di café. Dia sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya, lalu sang pria menerima telpon dari gadis lain dan lebih memilih pergi untuk menemani gadis yang menelponnya itu belanja, meninggalkan pacarnya sendirian di café. Menangis."

"Oh, kasihan sekali."

Dua gadis itu terkikik karena cerita mereka sendiri. "Siapa suruh pacaran dengan seorang _playboy._ "

"Benar, Naruto-kun itu milik kita semua. Tapi dia sok-sok an bilang jika dia adalah pacar Naruto-kun."

"Huh, setidaknya dia tahu diri dengan diam saja dan membiarkan Naruto-kun selingkuh."

"Memang harus begitukan? Jika tidak ingin di tinggalkan, lebih baik terima saja jika di selingkuhi."

Kedua gadis itu kembali tertawa bersama. Membuat Hinata kembali menghela nafas, dia sudah akan melangkah pergi saat kedua gadis itu bergeser dan kembali menghalangi jalannya. "Kau tahu, Tayuya? Minggu kemarin aku kencan dengan Naruto-kun, dia bahkan menciumku. Ah, ciumannya begitu lembut dan menghanyutkan."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Cukup! Hinata tidak ingin lagi mendengar omong kosong itu. Dia kembali melangkah untuk pergi meninggalkan para gadis tak tahu diri itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang paling kasihan? Dia yang menjadi pacar Naruto, atau para gadis itu yang hanyalah jadi selingkuhan? Dan juga, kenapa mereka bangga sekali menjadi selingkuhan?

Set… "Akh…" Hinata meringis saat rambutnya di tarik oleh salah satu dari gadis itu.

"Heh, mau kemana kau, Hyuuga? Apa kau tetap akan menutup telingamu? Jauhi Naruto-kun jika kau tidak ingin lebih menderita dari ini. Naruto-kun itu milik kami, kau tahu itu, sialan?"

Set.. "Akh," giliran gadis yang menarik rambut Hinata yang meringis kesakitan saat rambutnya juga ditarik seseorang.

"Lepaskan dia." Gadis itu segera melepaskan cengkramannya di rambut Hinata saat suara dingin Naruto terdengar, dan saat dia melepaskan rambut Hinata, Naruto juga melepaskan rambutnya. Membuat Hinata dan gadis itu sama-sama meringis kesakitan. Naruto tidak perduli dengan gadis itu, dia langsung berjalan menuju Hinata dan segera mengusap pelan rambut indigo halus kekasihnya. "Yang mana yang sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya, membuat Naruto juga mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena jambakan gadis itu. Diikuti kecupan Naruto di pelipisnya dengan penuh sayang, tangan lelaki pirang itu segera melingkar di bahu Hinata saat dia berbalik menatap gadis tadi dengan tajam.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Itu adalah ancaman pertama yang Naruto lontarkan pada seorang perempuan.

Membuat kedua gadis itu tersentak takut, "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau membelanya? Bukankah kalian sudah putus?"

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "Siapa yang bilang kami putus? Dia masih dan akan tetap jadi kekasihku." Pelukan Naruto mengerat di bahu Hinata, sementara sang kekasih hanya diam dan menerima segala kehangatan Naruto padanya.

"Ta-tapi… kemarin kau meninggalkannya di café, dan juga… bukankah minggu lalu kita berkencan?"

 _Sapphire_ Naruto memutar bosan, "Aku meninggalkannya.. itu bukan urusanmu. Dan ya, minggu lalu kita berkencan. Hanya sebatas kencan, dan itu tidak memberimu hak untuk menyakiti kekasihku." Kedua gadis itu menatap tak percaya perkataan Naruto. "Kalian bukan siapa-siapa, jadi jangan coba menyentuh dan menyakiti kekasihku, atau… kalian akan menyesal!"

Kedua gadis itu hanya mengangguk tidak rela akan ancaman itu.

Membuat Naruto mendengus dan kembali mengecup singkat pelipis Hinata sebelum mengajaknya pergi dari sana. "Ayo, sayang!" dan sepasang kekasih itu melangkah pergi tanpa perduli apapun.

.

.

.

Setidaknya sikap dan perasaanmu lah… yang membuatku masih bertahan.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to :

Yukiko otsutsuki ; Zty NaruChan ; Mishima13 ; Seulngie9669 ; billyyo566 ; Pecinta NH ; Guest ; keyko keinarra minami ; Anonim guest ; sikumbang-chan ; ana ; hanayou ; yy ; Mouri Rini ; dearsha ; FanaListos ; Sella Ameilia ; ishida ; naruruhina ; Yumiko Harvey ; Guest ; Uzumakisrhy ; Baenah231 ; DevaRituinda ; yulippi ; Helena Yuki ; Ok ; anita777 ; arya ; Lollipop ; edachan02 ; ImeL's383 ; ASLfan ; himawari ; Anggredta Wulan

.

.

Salam, Rameen


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4]

.

.

Hanya Kau Ratuku by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

.

.

"Pahami diriku… agar kau bisa mengenal aku."

.

.

"Ngghh.." Hinata menggeliat dalam tidurnya, perlahan matanya terbuka dan mendapati kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya. Aroma citrus yang menyebar dari leher Naruto yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya membuatnya menghirup aroma itu lebih dalam sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mendongak menatap sang kekasih.

Tapi belum sempat kepalanya tegak sepenuhnya, sebuah tangan kembali mendorong kepalanya untuk bersandar. "Tidurlah lagi, aku akan menyelesaikan ini sebentar lagi." suara itu membuatnya menghela nafas dan kembali menyamankan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Naruto.

Keduanya sedang duduk di depan tv di kamar Naruto. Duduk berdua beralaskan karpet mahal yang lembut. Hinata duduk di pangkuan Naruto dan tertidur saat pria itu bermain game play station. Sudah biasa jika hal itu terjadi dan mereka selalu mendapatkan kenyamanan satu sama lain.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Naruto melirik jam dinding sesaat sebelum kembali menatap layar tv, "Jam 12 lewat. Setelah selesai ini, kita akan makan siang. Kaa-chan pasti sudah memasak sesuatu."

Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya dan menggesek sedikit wajahnya di leher itu, "Hmm,, seharusnya aku membantu Kushina-baasan memasak."

"Tidak perlu, dia pasti lebih suka kalau kau istirahat."

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Kembali tidur sambil menunggu sang kekasih bermain game. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Naruto semakin erat memeluk di pinggangnya.

Tok tok tok

Selang berapa menit, pintu itu di ketuk dan terbuka. "Naru-chan, Kaa-chan sudah selesai memasak. Ayo ajak Hinata makan."

"Sebentar lagi, Kaa-chan." Jawab Naruto tanpa melepaskan permainannya.

Kushina menekuk wajahnya melihat hal itu, "Kau ini, jangan terus bermain saja. Padahal disini ada Hina-chan, tapi kau malah bermain game. Lihat, dia sampai tertidur menunggumu bermain game."

"Jangan berisik, Kaa-chan, nanti Hinata terbangun." Naruto mengingatkan, "Sebentar lagi kami akan turun untuk makan."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kushina. "Kalau kau sangat mencintai Hinata, kenapa kau masih selingkuh?" gumamnya pelan sembari berjalan keluar kamar.

Pintu tertutup.

Membawa suasana sepi kembali merayap.

Hanya suara game yang terdengar.

Pip… Naruto mem- _pause_ game-nya dan memandang kosong ke depan. Dia menghela nafas sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang ada di belakangnya.

" _Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dulu, kau akan menjadikannya satu-satunya untukmu dan akan membuatnya menyukaimu. Tapi apa? Sekarang kau selingkuh dan selalu mengeluh tentang dia yang tidak menyukaimu. Aku tahu alasanmu selingkuh tapi tetap saja kau sudah selingkuh dan itu salah. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya yang mengetahui kalau kau selingkuh?"_

 _._

" _Ta-tapi… kemarin kau meninggalkannya di café, dan juga… bukankah minggu lalu kita berkencan?"_

 _._

" _Kalau kau sangat mencintai Hinata, kenapa kau masih selingkuh?"_

Naruto menghela nafas lagi saat dia kembali mengingat kata-kata yang pernah dia dengar. _Sapphire-_ nya melirik, menatap Hinata yang tertidur di pelukannya. Nyaman. Naruto merasa sangat nyaman saat gadis itu berada dalam pelukannya.

Lagi-lagi perkataan Shikamaru terlintas olehnya, _'..tetap saja kau sudah selingkuh dan itu salah. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya yang mengetahui kalau kau selingkuh?_

"Perasaanmu… aku sangat ingin tahu seperti apa?" gumamnya masih sambil menatap gadis itu. tangannya terangkat dan membelai rambut indigo terurai itu.

Perkataan gadis yang dia kencani minggu lalu dan perlakuan kasarnya pada Hinata di kampus tadi pasti cukup sulit untuk Hinata. Tapi kenapa gadis itu bahkan tidak menangis? Padahal Naruto juga ingin sesekali menenangkan Hinata yang menangis di bahunya, atau membujuk Hinata yang cemburu terhadapnya. Hah, Naruto tidak pernah mengerti dengan kekasihnya itu.

Apa Hinata sekuat itu? Selalu diam, menerima segala hal, dan menangis sendirian di belakang.

"Itu tidak adil," Naruto kembali berbicara sendiri, "Setidaknya berbagilah cerita denganku. Apa yang kau rasakan, ceritakan semuanya padaku. Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih? Terlebih lagi… aku sangat ingin tahu apa sekarang kau sudah menyukaiku atau tidak."

' _Tetap saja selingkuh itu salah.'_

Naruto berdecak saat perkataan Shikamaru terus berulang. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dengan kasih sayang yang tulus, beberapa menit sebelum dia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maaf… Hinata. Maaf!"

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto baru saja menduduki kursi di ruang makan untuk makan siang bersama saat suara bel rumah berbunyi. Karena tidak enak dengan Kushina yang masih menyajikan makanan, Hinata akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu itu.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya pelan, menatap bingung akan kehadiran seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dari penampilannya, tidak mungkin gadis itu datang untuk meminta sumbangan atau sebagai sales. "Maaf, ada apa ya?" Hinata bertanya lembut dan sopan.

Gadis itu memperbaiki kacamatanya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Uhm, kau siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaan Hinata?

"Aku Hinata. Kau siapa? Dan ada apa kemari?" tanya Hinata lagi tetap dengan nada sopannya.

"Ah, jadi kau yang namanya Hinata?" gadis berambut merah itu meneliti penampilan Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Hinata sedikit risih. Menyadari tingkah risih Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum salah tingkah. "Oh maaf, aku Karin. Apa Naruto ada?"

Hinata menelan ludah tanpa sadar saat nama itu terdengar olehnya. Bukankah nama itu adalah nama gadis yang menelpon Naruto dikencan mereka minggu lalu? Gadis yang minta di temani untuk belanja.

"Uhm, Na-naruto-kun ada di dalam. Akan aku pang-panggilkan."

"Oh tidak usah repot," Karin melangkah masuk membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. "Aku bisa langsung masuk sendiri kok. Dimana mereka?"

Hinata ingin mencegah sebenarnya, dia bingung kenapa gadis itu seenaknya sekali di rumah orang. Apa gadis itu sudah biasa datang dan bersikap seperti itu di rumah Naruto? "Mereka… sedang makan siang."

Karin mengangguk dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa melihat gadis lain bersikap akrab dan biasa di rumah Naruto membuatnya sedikit sakit hati. Dia saja yang kekasih Naruto tidak sampai sebebas itu, kenapa Karin bisa terlalu santai?

"Hinata?" gadis Hyuuga itu tersentak saat Naruto memanggil namanya, ternyata walaupun menunduk dia tetap sampai berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di lihatnya Karin yang sudah bergabung dan duduk di samping Kushina dengan tangan yang bahkan sudah lebih dulu mengambil beberapa lauk dan sayur. "Kau kenapa, sayang?" pelan Naruto bertanya sambil menarik tangan Hinata untuk duduk di kursi sampingnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun."

"Kau yakin?" Hinata mengangguk untuk meyakinkan. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengecup pelipis Hinata sekilas lalu tersenyum sebelum mulai menikmati makanannya.

"Ah, bukankah kalian sudah seperti suami-istri?" Kushina mengerling menggoda. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah sementara Naruto hanya cuek saja. "Ne, Karin-chan, mereka sangat serasi kan?"

Karin mengangkat bahu cuek, "Entahlah Baasan, aku tidak tahu." Dia menoleh kearah Naruto, "Hei, Naruto. Hari ini kau harus menemaniku belanja."

"Tidak mau!"

"Apa kau bilang, minggu lalu kau bilang ingin menemaniku belanja tapi tidak jadi. Makanya kau harus menggantinya hari ini."

Hinata berkedip mendengar perkataan itu, minggu lalu Naruto tidak jadi menemani gadis itu belanja?

"Hukum dari mana aku harus menemanimu belanja terus? Aku tidak mau, aku hanya ingin di rumah saja hari ini."

Karin berdecak dengan wajah menekuk, "Bilang saja kau mau berduaan dengan pacarmu ini."

Naruto mengangguk cuek, "Itu kau sudah tahu."

Selanjutnya, meja makan hanya berisi pertengkaran Naruto dan Karin. Kushina yang merasa lelah menasehati mereka akhirnya hanya diam menonton sambil makan. Minato masih di kantor dan belum pulang, jadi hanya mereka saja yang memenuhi ruang makan. Tanpa sadar membuat Hinata merasa hilang dari ruangan itu. Apalagi melihat keakraban Karin dan Naruto meski bertengkar.

Entah kenapa makanannya sangat sulit di telan.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan motornya di depan rumah Hinata. Hari sudah sore saat Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah lama ingin pulang tapi Naruto terus saja melarangnya, masih ingin berduaan, itulah alasan pria berambut pirang itu.

Memang sekarang mereka sudah jarang keluar bersama. Sejak kejadian di café minggu lalu, mereka belum pergi berkencan lagi. Padahal biasanya mereka akan pergi berkencan tiga sampai empat kali seminggu.

Helm di serahkan dan di sambut dengan senyuman di antara mereka. Tapi senyum Naruto hilang saat melihat raut wajah resah dari sang kekasih, "Ada apa, sayang? Kau kenapa?"

"Uhm, Na-naruto-kun… itu…"

"Hm?" Naruto bergumam dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, menghirup aroma menenangkan gadis itu sebelum bergerak ingin meraih bibir merekah disana.

"Ka-karin-san itu… siapa?" tanya Hinata sambil menghindari ciuman Naruto. Membuat gerakkan Naruto terhenti karena dua hal, pertama Hinata menghindarinya dan kedua karena pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontarkan. "Ah, tidak! Uhm, lupakan saja." Cepat-cepat Hinata menarik kembali pertanyaannya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Membuat sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Naruto, "Memang kenapa?" Naruto lanjut mengecup pipi kanannya, "Apa kau cemburu, sayang?" ucapnya berbisik.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan. Selanjutnya dia sedikit mundur dan tersenyum lebar, "A-aku tidak cemburu kok. Naruto-kun tenang saja." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar. Dia tidak ingin Naruto merasa risih jika tahu dia cemburu.

Tanpa tahu jika jawaban itu justru membuat beberapa jarum menusuk di hati sang pria.

Naruto menghela nafas menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di depan Hinata, berteriak mengatakan jika dia ingin Hinata cemburu. Dengan bodohnya Naruto tidak sedikitpun merasakan rasa cemburu yang berusaha di sembunyikan sang gadis.

Mengabaikan topic sebelumnya, Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan kali itu dia berhasil mengecup bibir merekah Hinata. Hanya saling menempel beberapa saat sebelum terlepas. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Uhm, aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

"Huh, benarkah?" Naruto mendengus dan tersenyum sanksi atas apa yang di katakan Hinata. _'Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Benarkah jika kau sudah menyukaiku? Atau kau masih tidak menyukaiku seperti yang kau katakan saat pertama kali kita jadian?'_ batinnya melanjutkan.

Tanpa sadar _sapphire-_ nya menatap sendu kearah permata perak dihadapannya. Membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. "Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa.." ucapnya lalu menghidupkan motor dan melaju tanpa lambaian.

Hinata berdiri terdiam di tempatnya. Masih memikirkan maksud dari pertanyaan terakhir yang di lontarkan Naruto.

Merasa tidak mengerti, dia menghela nafas dan berbalik memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Terdengar ucapan 'Okaeri' dari arah dapur, membuat Hinata langsung melangkah ke ruangan itu. "Loh, ada tamu?" tanyanya melihat seseorang duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Hanabi.

Orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar seraya bangkit dan memeluk Hinata, "Kyaa… Hinata, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Ucap orang itu dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Wah, kau semakin cantik ya."

 _Amethys_ Hinata berkedip dua kali dan kepalanya miring, tatapan bingung itu hadir di sana. "Siapa?"

"Eeehhh, kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya orang itu kecewa.

Tak lama, Neji muncul dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk sup panas dengan celemek di tubuhnya. Membuat Hinata terdiam dan kembali mengingat suatu hal. Sedetik kemudian, senyumnya muncul. "Oh, Tenten-nee. Benarkan?"

Tenten tersenyum kikuk, "Ya, benar. Aku Tenten. Tapi Hinata… perasaanku saja atau kau memang mengingatku setelah melihat Neji?"

Hinata terkikik pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingat setelah melihat Neji-nii," tatapan bingung sekarang berada di mata Tenten. "Neji-nii hanya akan memakai celemek di depan Tenten-nee selain keluarganya."

"Ck, diamlah!" decakan terdengar dari mulut Neji saat mendengar fakta yang baru saja diucapkan Hinata. Membuat ketiga perempuan disana terkikik menahan senyum. "Sudah, ayo duduk dan makan."

"Eh? Aku sudah makan dirumah Naruto-kun, lagipula sekarang sudah sore, kenapa kalian baru makan?"

"Aku juga sudah makan. Neji-nii dan Tenten-nee datang dan bilang kalau mereka lapar karena belum makan jadi aku disini hanya menemani mereka makan saja." Jawab Hanabi sambil memainkan air di gelasnya. Setidaknya dia bisa menemani sambil minumkan?!

Hinata mengangguk dan menarik kursi untuk ikut bergabung.

"Kami baru selesai melihat proyek di pinggir kota, jadi baru bisa makan sekarang." lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Tenten. "Oh ya, Hinata. Kudengar tadi kau makan di rumah 'Naruto-kun'? Siapa itu?"

"Uhm, dia pacarku Nee-chan." Jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum, sedetik kemudian _amethyst_ -nya melirik saat Hanabi mendengus tidak suka.

"Waahh,, ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya? Lain kali kenalkan dia padaku, oke?"

Hinata hanya mengagguk mengiyakan. "Tenten-nee sendiri bagaimana? Apa mungkin sudah… menikah?"

Tenten menggeleng sambil mengunyah makanannya, "Aku belum menikah. Setelah kembali dari Suna aku langsung bekerja dan dua minggu lalu aku di pindah tugaskan menjadi sekretaris Neji. Sebelumnya aku bekerja di Hyuuga cabang, dan saat bertemu Neji dia mengangkatku jadi sekretaris."

"Itu namanya KKN, Neji-nii." Hanabi menyeletuk, tapi tidak di respon Neji.

Tenten dan Hinata lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, "Yah, kau tahu kan Hanabi-chan? Kakakmu ini tidak bisa jauh dariku." Goda tenten.

"Diam kalau sedang makan. Lagipula siapa yang bilang aku tidak bisa jauh darimu? Buktinya selama 7 tahun kau di Suna, aku baik-baik saja."

"Uuuhhhmm,, begitukah?" Tenten pura-pura berpikir untuk semakin membuat Neji kesal.

"Sering-seringlah menggoda Neji-nii seperti itu, Nee-chan. Neji-nii terlalu sibuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini." celetuk Hinata kemudian. "Oh ya, Nee-chan. Kenapa kau belum menikah? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Tenten menggeleng lagi, "Aku juga belum punya kekasih. Aku mungkin masih menunggu seseorang," Tenten tersenyum dan mengerling kearah Neji. "Ya, menikah dengan seorang duda keren dan tampan tidak masalahkan? Ne… Neji-kun."

"Uhuk.. uhukk.."

Pppffftt… Hinata dan Hanabi hanya tertawa melihat Neji tersedak makan. Sementara Tenten hanya nyengir lebar mendapat pelototan Neji. Sementara Neji sendiri hanya kaget karena Tenten memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun' dan dengan nada mendayu. "Sudah kubilang jangan bicara saat makan." Tegasnya kemudian.

"Walau sedang makan, tapi kau tidak bicara, jadi kenapa kau bisa tersedak… Neji-kun?"

Ting

Neji memotong kasar udang di piringnya. "Hentikan, Tenten."

"Ah, tidak seru." Tenten merajuk. "Kau jadi membosankan setelah menjadi duda."

Hinata terkejut dan menoleh menatap Neji, takut jika perkataan Tenten membuat Neji tersinggung. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Tenten." Ucap Neji. Sepertinya Neji tidak terlalu mengambil pusing hal itu. Membuat Hinata sedikit lega.

Memang, Neji sudah duda. Tepatnya dia bercerai dengan sang istri dua tahun lalu karena istrinya selingkuh. Sejak saat itu Neji yang memang dingin semakin bersikap dingin kepada orang luar yang asing baginya. Semakin menjadi workaholic dan tidak perduli pada lingkungan sekitar. Karena itulah Hinata dan Hanabi tidak ingin mengungkit dan membicarakan apapun tentang pernikahan Neji yang gagal.

Biasanya Neji akan langsung diam dan pergi saat ada pembahasan tentang pernikahannya atau ada yang menyinggung tentang statusnya sekarang. Tapi Tenten datang dan dengan santainya mengungkit semua itu, anehnya, Neji terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia tetap makan dan sesekali meladeni perkataan Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum melihat hal itu, berharap jika hati sang kakak kembali terbuka dan kembali membuatnya menjalin hubungan pernikahan baru dengan orang yang tepat. Mungkin dalam hal ini… Tenten?

.

.

.

"Hanabi?" Hinata bertanya bingung akan kehadiran Hanabi di kamarnya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dengan handuk yang masih membalut tubuhnya, tapi Hanabi terlihat sudah nyaman di posisi duduknya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi sembari membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil piyamanya dari sana.

Hanabi hanya diam menunggu sang kakak. Sampai saat Hinata mendudukan dirinya di samping remaja SMA itu. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak suka dia menyentuhmu." Ucap Hanabi langsung, membuat alis Hinata mengernyit bingung. "Aku melihatnya, sering malah. Dia selalu memelukmu, menciummu, memegang tanganmu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menyentuhmu seperti itu?"

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Hinata saat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Hanabi, "Kenapa kau tidak suka? Dia pacarku dan apa yang kami lakukan tidak terlalu berlebihan. Hanya … pelukan dan ciuman." Jawabnya lirih diakhir kalimat.

"'Hanya' kau bilang? Apa kau tidak pernah melihat foto yang ku berikan padamu? Fotonya saat memeluk dan mencium gadis lain. Memangnya kau tidak merasa jijik jika membayangkan dia juga memperlakukan gadis lain sama seperti dia memperlakukanmu?"

"Please Hanabi, itu hanya sentuhan biasa. Aku yakin dia juga tidak melakukan hal berlebihan kepada yang lain."

"Tahu dari mana kau kalau dia tidak melakukan hal lebih kepada yang lain? Dia selingkuh Nee-chan. Selingkuh itu saja sudah salah."

"Hanabi –"

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti apapun, Nee-chan. Yang ku tahu dia selingkuh dengan gadis lain dan masih bisa menyentuhmu seperti tadi. Dan berhentilah mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihmu dengan rasa bangga seperti saat kau menyebutnya kekasihmu di depan Tenten-nee tadi. Itu membuatku muak."

Hinata terdiam setelah Hanabi menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mereka sama-sama tidak ada yang berbicara, membiarkan waktu dan keheningan yang menyeruak.

"Jadi… kau ingin aku putus dengannya?"

"Ya." Jawab Hanabi cepat. Tapi sedetik selanjutnya dia merasa sedikit bersalah melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berubah sendu.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tidak bisakah kita menunggu satu bulan lagi?" Hanabi melihatnya dengan alis mengerut, "Jika satu bulan ini dia masih selingkuh… aku… akan memutuskannya." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Tak khayal membuat Hanabi semakin merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun Hanabi tahu jika Hinata mencintai pria itu, dan dialah yang memaksa Hinata untuk memutuskan Naruto. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Hanabi benar-benar tidak tahan dengan prilaku Naruto. Selama ini dia hanya diam saja karena tidak ingin Hinata lebih sedih jika dia bertengkar dengan Naruto. Tapi semakin lama kelakuan pria itu semakin menyebalkan bagi Hanabi.

"Terserah kau saja, Nee-chan." Hanabi berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau seharusnya… tidak berpacaran dengan seorang _playboy."_ Lanjutnya dan melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum miris di tempatnya.

Lagi-lagi air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, kenapa harus seperti ini? dia sudah berusaha selama lebih dari setahun untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Naruto, lalu kenapa harus seperti ini lagi?

"Hiks.." dia mulai terisak dalam diam. Dia tidak ingin menangis, tidak ingin lagi. Sebisa mungkin dia menghalangi laju air matanya untuk keluar, tapi kenapa hal itu justru membuat dadanya sesak? "Naruto-kun… aku tidak mau putus?"

Ya, bukan perpisahan yang dia inginkan. Setidaknya tidak lagi untuk kali ini. Seperti yang sudah dia tekatkan dari awal, dia akan melakukan apapun agar tetap bersama dengan Naruto, lebih tepatnya dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya kali ini.

Apa usahanya kurang keras?

Atau dia melakukan kesalahan lagi?

Kenapa dia selalu melakukan kesalahan?

Dia harus seperti apa agar tidak tersakiti lagi?

"Naruto-kun…" hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan. Harapan terbesarnya hanya satu bulan terakhir, Hinata bukanlah seseorang yang mengingkari perkataannya sendiri. Dia sudah berjanji pada Hanabi.

Hinata tidak menyalahkan Hanabi, dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hanabi. Hanabi tentu tidak ingin jika Hinata juga tersakiti seperti Ibu dan Kakaknya. Hanabi berhak marah jika ada orang lain yang mempermainkan Hinata ataupun Neji. Dari itu, Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan atau marah kepada Hanabi.

Setidaknya Hanabi lebih berani daripada dirinya.

Dan Hinata tidak ingin membuat Hanabi lebih khawatir lagi tentangnya. Neji sudah bekerja keras untuk kehidupan mereka, Hanabi sudah berusaha keras untuk melindunginya. Hinata tidak ingin menambah kesusahan kedua saudaranya itu.

Meski itu berarti dia harus berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… hiks…"

.

.

.

"Aku mau ke tempat lain dulu, kau duluanlah kesana."

"Ck, kau mau kemana lagi, Tuan Rusa?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan melangkah pergi. Membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu, beberapa perempuan tersenyum melihat kearahnya. Naruto sadar akan kerlingan para perempuan itu, biasanya dia akan balas tersenyum dan menggoda sedikit, tapi entah kenapa dia malas melakukannya saat itu.

Dengan cuek, dia berjalan mencari meja kosong yang ada di food area di mall itu. Ya, dia dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan di Mall. Hanya sekedar penghilang stress. Mereka baru saja dari area game dan ingin menikmati sedikit minuman atau makanan malam itu. Tapi Shikamaru malah mementingkan urusan lain yang tidak jelas.

Naruto sudah akan berjalan kearah meja kosong saat _sapphire-_ nya menangkap kehadiran seseorang. Seorang pria berambut coklat yang duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku café sambil bermain handphone. Entah kenapa langkah Naruto justru mendekati pria itu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Ng?" orang itu mendongak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya akan kehadiran Naruto. "Kau siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto justru balik bertanya. "Kau… Inuzuka Kiba, kan? Mantan pacar Hinata setahun yang lalu."

Kiba berkedip sebentar dan mengangguk santai, "Hm. Memang kenapa, kau siapa?"

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, sang _cassanova_ kampus." Kiba tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku tahu kau, namamu cukup terkenal di Universitas Nagoya. Ah, aku juga ingat jika kau pernah pacaran dengan Hinata."

Naruto mengernyit, _'Pernah?'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Uhm, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya? Cukup lama tidak bertemu. Apa dia sudah punya pacar baru?" Kiba bertanya entah kepada Naruto atau pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pindah rumah dan tidak lagi menemuinya sejak itu."

"Inuzuka.."

"Panggil Kiba saja." Potong pria Inuzuka itu cepat.

Tak terlalu di ambil pusing oleh Naruto. "Kau… kenapa kau putus dengan Hinata?"

"Hah?" Kiba bertanya dengan setengah cengok, "Kenapa? Tentu saja alasannya sudah jelaskan? Kau pasti juga sudah merasakan sendiri saat berpacaran dengannya. Alasanmu sendiri putus dengannya kenapa? Pasti juga karena tidak tahan kan dengan sikapnya?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya di balik meja dan semakin menatap penuh selidik lelaki yang ada di depannya ini. "Kau… ceritakan apa yang kau tahu tentang Hinata."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Salam, Rameen


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau sangat bodoh."

Naruto terdiam di tempat, tidak sedikitpun coba menjawab ejekan Shikamaru padanya. Mungkin,,, dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau sudah berpacaran lebih dari setahun dengannya, dan kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnnya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Mengeluh dan bersikap egois? Berselingkuh dan tidak perduli apapun?" Shikamaru menengadahkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "Kau menyedihkan… Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dan hanya kesunyian yang menyerang titik syaraf pemuda Uzumaki itu.

.

.

.

Hanya Kau Ratuku by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

.

.

.

Hinata duduk diam di salah satu kursi taman kampus dengan pandangan yang kosong. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Hanabi semalam. 'Putus dengan Naruto-kun?' pikiran dan pertanyaan itu berulang kali berputar di kepalanya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan lelaki pirang itu.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Aku sudah terlanjur janji pada Hanabi. Kalau dalam sebulan ini Naruto-kun tidak selingkuh lagi, maka kami tidak perlu putuskan? Tapi… bagaimana caranya agar Naruto-kun tidak selingkuh lagi?'

Helaan nafas mulai terdengar. Selama hampir lima belas menit, gadis itu hanya duduk diam dan memikirkan hal yang sama. Cara untuk menghentikan kekasihnya agar tidak selingkuh lagi, tapi hanya helaan nafas yang seolah menjawab semua jalan pikirannya yang mendadak buntu.

Kepalanya menunduk, menggigit bibirnya sambil terus berpikir. 'Haruskah aku berada di samping Naruto-kun seharian? Kalau bersamaku, Naruto-kun tidak pernah bersama gadis lain.'

'Tidak! Meskipun kami sedang kencan, jika ada gadis lain yang menelpon, dia tetap akan pergi.'

'. . .'

'Apa aku harus mengambil _handphone_ nya selama kami bersama? Tidak tidak tidak! Bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun marah dan mengira jika aku terlalu mengekang kebebasannya?'

'Uhm, apa aku mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi ya? Tapi walaupun aku mengikutinya, dan saat dia bersama gadis lain, aku mau berbuat apa? Memarahinya? Tidak, kalau Naruto-kun malah balik marah bagaimana? Uhm, menariknya pergi? Tidak, bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun tidak suka dan…'

"Hah…" pemikiran panjang dalam hati itu terputus dengan helaan nafas yang lagi-lagi terdengar. Apapun yang dia pikirkan dan rencanakan untuk menghentikan sang kekasih selingkuh selalu berakhir dengan penolakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak salah dengan semua hal yang dia pikirkan, tapi ketakutan dalam dirinya lebih besar daripada perselingkuhan sang kekasih.

Nyutt..

"Akh," Hinata tersentak kaget saat sebuah kaleng minuman dingin mengenai pipinya, saat dia menoleh, wajah Naruto yang tersenyum jahil tertangkap di netra lavendernya. "Naruto-kun."

"Hm." Naruto menunduk dan mengecup kening dan bibirnya kilat, ciuman biasa saat mereka bertemu ataupun berpisah. "I love you." Kata cinta itu kembali terucap.

"I love you too."

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum mendengar jawaban itu. Hinata tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta seperti itu jika dia tidak mengucapnya lebih dulu. Selalu dia yang mengucapkan lebih dulu, barulah Hinata akan menjawab hal yang sama. Padahal Naruto sangat ingin jika setidaknya di setiap pagi dan malam mendapat pesan berisikan kata cinta yang tulus, tapi selama mereka menjalin hubungan, hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto sembari membuka tutup minuman kaleng yang tadi dia bawa.

Hinata menggeleng dan menunduk, "Tidak ada."

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Hinata hanya bergumam tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memberikan minuman tadi kepada Hinata. "Minumlah!" anggukan Hinata tunjukkan sebagai jawaban sembari tangannya terulur meraih kaleng minuman itu.

"Fuah.." Hinata mendesah lega setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah isi minuman itu, semakin membuat Naruto tersenyum geli melihatnya. Tidak mengira jika kekasihnya itu jago minum juga… walau minuman kaleng rasa jeruk.

"Kau memikirkan apa, sayang, sampai kehausan seperti itu."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa jika Naruto menyindirnya. "Aku haus tidak harus karena berpikir keraskan?"

"Hehehe… pacarku memang yang paling manis." Naruto terkekeh sembari mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Aawww… Naruto-kun lepaskan… sakit…"

Naruto lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Hinata. Dia menumpukan sebelah tangannya di dagu dan memandangi kekasihnya dengan intens. Mematri setiap sisi raut wajah Hinata yang entah kenapa lebih cantik dari gadis manapun… dimata Naruto.

"Kau… kenapa Naruto-kun? Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Hinata merasa risih, mengira jika ada tampilan dari dirinya yang salah atau aneh hingga Naruto menatapnya seperti itu.

Naruto tersenyum dan tidak mengalihkan tatapannya, "Aku hanya sedang memandang kecantikanmu, sayang. Memangnya salah?" wajah Hinata memerah mendengar rayuan itu meski sudah sering dia mendengar hal yang sama. "Ah, kau seperti bidadari, sayang. Apa kau punya sayap dan bisa terbang? Uhm, bagaimana kalau kau membawaku terbang ke khayangan, ne my sweety?"

"Ugh, dasar go-gombal…" Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, semakin membuat Naruto terkikik geli. "Rayuan basi!"

"Waw, aku tidak yakin rayuan itu basi saat wajahmu masih merona karena rayuan yang kau sebut 'basi' itu. Lihat? Kau semakin cantik saat wajahmu merona begitu… uhm… mirip tomat. Hehehehe…"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata memukul-mukul bahu Naruto dengan wajah cemberut, semakin memancing gelak tawa Naruto dan beberapa tatapan mahasiswa lainnya di taman itu. "Dasar jelek!"

Naruto menangkap tangan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku tampan, Hime." Dia mengecup pipi Hinata sebagai tambahan, dan sukses… wajah Hinata benar-benar menjadi tomat.

Merasa kalah, Hinata menutup rapat mulutnya dan menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Selanjutnya, dapat Hinata rasakan Naruto yang membelai rambutnya lembut. "Aku serius saat bilang kalau kau cantik, sayang." Suara itu bukan lagi suara candaan, melainkan keseriusan. Saat kepala indigo itu mendongak, Naruto tersenyum hangat kepadanya dan menarik kepala itu untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Hinata sebenarnya cukup malu, tapi karena sudah berpacaran lebih dari setahun dengan seorang _playboy_ yang biasa mengumbar rayuan dan kemesraan _,_ maka perlahan mungkin dia ikut terbiasa mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum.

"Hinata,"

"Hm?"

Tangan Naruto terulur dan menggenggam tangan putih sang kekasih, "Apa kau mencintaiku?" butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk merasakan anggukan dibahunya. "Maukah kau terbuka denganku? Ceritakan semua hal tentang dirimu."

Wajah Hinata berubah datar, dia mendongak dan menatap tidak mengerti kearah _sapphire_ biru disana. "Ter-buka denganmu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Maksudku kau –"

"Ya ampun!" keduanya menoleh kaget saat suara lain ikut serta. "Bisakah kalian mencari tempat yang lebih privasi untuk bermesraan?" Naruto berdecih saat Hotaru dengan kasar mendorongnya dan duduk ditengah antara dia dan Hinata. "Kenapa kau berdecih, Naruto? Tidak suka? Pergi sana!"

Dan gerutuan pelan mulai terdengar dari mulut sang Uzumaki. Selanjutnya Menma yang menyusul tersenyum melihat wajah manyun sang sepupu. "Kau terlihat lebih tampan saat sedang cemberut."

"Diamlah!"

Mengabaikan kedua sepupu itu, Hotaru lebih memilih menatap Hinata. "Ne, bagaimana kalau kita _shopping_ hari ini? Sudah lama kita tidak keluar."

" _Shopping?_ " Hinata mengulang pertanyaan dan dijawab anggukan antusias dari Hotaru. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lain menyeruak di pikiran Hinata. Kalau dia dan Naruto pergi berjalan dengan Hotaru atau Menma, tidak mungkin Naruto pergi di tengah jalan-jalan untuk menemui gadis lain. Kurang lebih itulah yang dia pikirkan hingga mengeluarkan jawaban, "Boleh juga, Naruto-kun dan Menma-san ikut?"

Hotaru menekuk alisnya, "Kenapa mereka harus ikut?" tanyanya tak rela. Dia hanya ingin jalan berdua saja dengan Hinata sebenarnya. "Hah, baiklah, baiklah. Lebih banyak orang lebih baik." Dia berbalik dan menatap kedua laki-laki yang ada disana. "Kalian mau ikut?"

.

.

.

"Tahu begini lebih baik kita tidak usah ikut tadi." Naruto mengangguk akan perkataan Menma. Sudah lebih dari sejam mereka berkeliling _mall_ dan menemani kedua perempuan itu berbelanja. Nasib mereka hanya satu, menjadi pembawa barang. Naruto sih tidak terlalu repot dengan belanjaan Hinata yang sedikit, nah kalau Menma, wajar jika dia mengeluh, apalagi dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang banyak kantung belanjaan.

Naruto tersenyum setengah prihatin setengah mengejek melihat raut kesal wajah Menma. Sudah jelas jika Menma akan menjadi korban jika Hotaru tidak bersama kekasihnya. "Bersabarlah!" Naruto menepuk pundak Menma dengan wajah bijak.

Memancing pandangan tajam dari sang sepupu.

"Oh, bukankah itu Hanabi?" seruan Hotaru membuat mereka berhenti dan menoleh kearah satu sisi dari ruangan luas di _mall_ itu. "Hanabi!" tanpa pikir panjang Hotaru berteriak memanggil.

"Hotaru, kenapa kau memanggilnya? Sepertinya dia sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya." Sela Hinata.

"Eh? Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak keberatan untuk gabung dengan kita." Hotaru menjawab yakin saat melihat Hanabi berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya. "Lihat? Dia berjalan kesini sementara teman-temannya pergi."

Mereka berempat hanya berdiri diam menunggu langkah Hanabi yang mendekat. "Hanabi, apa kau sedang berjalan bersama teman-temanmu?" pertanyaan Hotaru tidak langsung di jawab, justru pandangan tajam Hanabi lebih dulu mengarah pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hotaru.

Hinata hanya menggigit bibirnya melihat raut tidak suka Hanabi kepada Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap tidak mengerti. Beda lagi dengan Menma yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena merasakan aura permusuhan dari Hanabi kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita bertambah satu anggota!" dan Hotaru sepertinya tidak menyadari apapun. "Eh? Utakata-kun?"

Mereka menoleh saat seorang yang lain juga ikut bergabung, dan kedatangannya langsung di sambut pelukan Hotaru. "Kau sedang belanja?"

"Uhm," Hotaru mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku sedang belanja bersama Hinata." Lanjutnya.

"Dan aku yang jadi korban dari barang-barangnya." Menma menyela cepat dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung memberikan semua bawaannya kepada Utakata. "Kurasa kau yang lebih cocok membawa belanjaan gadis itu."

Hotaru mendelik cemberut, sementara Utakata hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku yang akan membawanya. Sekalian aku akan membawa orangnya sekaligus."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lupa pada acara ulang tahun sepupuku bukan? Kita akan menyiapkan semuanya, sekalian kita cari gaun yang cantik untukmu di acaranya nanti."

Hotaru mengangguk mengerti, dia berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku harus pergi lebih dulu."

"Tidak apa, Hotaru." Hinata menampilkan senyumnya yang manis, "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Maaf ya, semuanya." Utakata menimpali dan sepasang kekasih itu melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan empat orang yang masih berdiri diam disana.

"Oh, pacar yang baik dan perhatian." Hanabi membuka suara dengan pandangan yang masih mengikuti jejak Utakata dan Hotaru, lalu matanya melirik sinis kearah lainnya sambil berkata sinis, "Tidak seperti seseorang yang justru selalu selingkuh."

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi berdecak kesal saat Hinata menyebut namanya dengan nada memperingati, mengerti jika sang kakak pasti tidak ingin dia membahas tentang itu sekarang.

"Tenanglah, Hime." Naruto sempat tersentak dengan pernyataan Hanabi, tapi dia dengan cepat kembali menguasai dirinya. Dia berucap lembut sambil mengusap pelan bahu Hinata.

Tidak sadar jika perlakuannya itu membuat Hanabi tidak suka… plak… Hanabi menepis kasar tangan Naruto dari bahu Hinata. "Jangan menyentuhnya!" desisnya, "Jangan menyentuh Hinata-nee dengan tangan yang kau pakai untuk menyentuh para selingkuhanmu itu."

"Hanabi, jangan berbicara kasar!" Hinata kembali menaikkan suaranya, membuat Hanabi hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan itu. Tidak ada yang ingin dia ucapkan meski hanya satu kata sekalipun.

Melihat situasi yang jadi tidak menyenangkan, Hinata menghela nafas bersalah, entah kenapa dia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan situasi canggung yang terjadi. "Sebaliknya kita pulang saja." Ucapnya kemudian kepada Hanabi, tangannya bergerak meraih kantong belanjaan di tangan Naruto. "Kami pulang duluan."

"Hah…? ah, aku antar." Naruto berucap sedikit linglung, masih sedikit kaget.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "Tidak perlu! Aku pulang duluan, Naruto-kun, Menma-san." Setelah itu Hinata langsung menarik adiknya yang masih memasang wajah kesal untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Meninggalkan Naruto dan Menma hanya berdua disana.

Puk

Naruto menoleh saat bahunya di tepuk pelan oleh Menma. "Semua akan lebih buruk jika kau tetap pada kebiasaan burukmu." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa perduli apapun ekspresi dan perasaan sepupunya yang berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

 _'Jangan menyentuh Hinata-nee dengan tangan yang kau pakai untuk menyentuh para selingkuhanmu itu.'_

Naruto mendesah saat kalimat Hanabi terus dan terus berputar di kepalanya. Dari dia pulang tadi sore sampai saat dia akan tidur sekarang, kalimat itu seolah menusuknya berulang kali.

Apa itu pandangan orang lain tentang dia dan Hinata? Seperti… jijik?

Apa dia memang tidak pantas menyentuh Hinata lagi karena berselingkuh?

Apa Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Apa Hinata juga sebenarnya tidak suka disentuh olehnya yang juga… menyentuh gadis lain?

"Ck, siaaallll…" dia mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan kasar. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "Tentu saja. Mana ada gadis yang suka jika kekasihnya sering memeluk dan mencium gadis lain?"

Naruto sadar jika dia salah. Tepatnya, dia dipaksa sadar oleh perkataan Hanabi. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir selama ini jika dia memperlakukan Hinata sama dengan para selingkuhannya.

Sebenarnya tidak sama. Naruto selalu memperlakukan Hinata jauh lebih special dibandingkan para gadis selingkuhannya itu. Bahkan hanya pada Hinata kata cinta ia ucapkan. Tapi tetap saja, di mata orang lain, pasti orang akan mengira dia memperlakukan Hinata sama dengan yang lain.

Pantas saja para gadis itu selalu berani mengejek Hinata.

Pantas saja banyak orang memandang Hinata sama seperti gadis lainnya.

Pantas saja jika orang-orang lupa jika posisi Hinata adalah kekasihnya, seseorang yang paling special baginya daripada yang lain.

"Siaaallll.. kau benar-benar brengsek, Naruto!"

.

.

.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat ponsel Hinata tidak bisa di hubungi. Sejak berpisah di _mall_ kemarin, Naruto belum lagi bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Dia melirikkan _sapphire_ nya ke sekeliling area kampus itu untuk sekiranya menemukan sang kekasih, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil walau dia sudah mencari sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Hinata, kau dimana, sayang?" gumamnya pelan sembari masih terus mencari.

"Selingkuh… mungkin?!"

Suara lain yang terdengar dari belakang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, memandang malas seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Seorang gadis yang pernah ia kencani, yang pernah ia peluk dan cium, dan juga seorang gadis yang sudah dengan lancang mengejek, menyakiti, dan menarik kasar rambut indigo kesayangannya.

Dan semua hal yang dia ingat tentang kencannya bersama gadis itu kini malah membuat Naruto merasa benci dan sangat membenci gadis itu dan dirinya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau?" pertanyaan dengan suara dingin itu tidak pernah muncul dari mulut Naruto kepada perempuan manapun sebelumnya. Tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu saat melihat kekasihnya di sakiti, dia tidak akan pernah lagi berbicara manis kepada gadis di depannya ini.

Sang gadis hanya berdecak kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar berubah sekarang. "Kau jadi sangat dingin sekarang." gumamnya, "Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan saja, Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan pernah mengkhayalkan hal seperti itu lagi." jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

"Huh, hanya karena dia kau jadi seperti ini. Apa sih pentingnya dia? Dia hanya gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan ku tebak, kau pasti tidak senangkan karena harus menjalin hubungan dengannya? Karena itu kau selingkuh. Aku heran dan penasaran apa yang membuatmu masih bersamanya."

Pandangan mata Naruto menyipit seiring rahangnya yang mengeras. Belum cukupkah ancaman Naruto pada gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu? Kenapa gadis tidak tahu diri ini masih menjelek-jelekkan Hinatanya di depan matanya? Apa dia bosan hidup?

Dan semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu semakin memperburuk emosi Naruto. Setelah kemarin emosinya memburuk karena perkataan Hanabi yang menyadarkan dia betapa bodohnya dia, sekarang gadis itu berucap seolah dia selingkuh karena itu kesalahan Hinata yang tidak bisa membuatnya senang?

Hell! Apa semua orang berpikir sama seperti itu?

Jika iya! Maka dua hal yang harus Naruto lakukan.

Pertama, mengutuk dirinya karena tidak pernah menyadari kesalahannya yang justru membuat Hinata yang di pandang jelek oleh orang-orang.

Dan kedua, Naruto mungkin akan segera memberi pelajaran pada setiap orang yang berpikiran seperti itu.

Tapi yang paling penting dari dua hal itu, sepertinya hal pertama yang perlu dan sangat penting dia lakukan pertama kali adalah… berhenti selingkuh.

Yah, andai Naruto tahu jika setengah perempuan di kampus itu membenci Hinata karena posisinya yang selalu di sebut sebagai kekasih Naruto sementara mereka hanya disebut sebagai 'target' atau 'teman kencan'. Jadi tidak heran saat Naruto selingkuh, mereka bukannya kasian pada Hinata, mereka justru senang plus mengejek Hinata. Di mata mereka, Hinata seperti seorang gadis murahan yang mengemis cinta, sampai rela diselingkuhi agar tidak di tinggalkan.

Ya, andaikan saja Naruto menyadari semua itu dari awal, maka sudah sangat lama dia berhenti untuk selingkuh.

"Dengar," desisan itu keluar seiring dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Cukup membuat gadis itu menutup mulutnya dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi suatu raut ketakutan. "Orang yang baru saja kau jelek-jelekkan itu adalah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, kekasihku. Dan kau bertanya apa pentingnya dia? Dia sangat penting sampai bisa saja membuatku melakukan apapun agar kau yang mengejeknya tidak akan hidup tenang."

Seringai di bibir Naruto muncul, "Jangan mengejeknya, dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi."

Gadis itu menelan ludah dan mundur selangkah. Dia mengangkat dagunya untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau orang yang mengerikan. Heh, terserah kau saja. Tapi kurasa kau akan menyesal, karena aku tadi melihat kekasihmu itu pergi berdua dengan laki-laki lain." Gadis itu mendengus sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Naruto masih dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Hinata dengan laki-laki lain?" tangannya terkepal kuat. "Jangan membuatku tertawa." Gumamnya lalu melangkah pergi. Menuju motornya yang terparkir dan melaju keluar dari halaman kampus.

Mungkin Hinata sudah pulang lebih dulu. Jadi lebih baik dia juga pulang dan mencari kekasihnya di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Duak duak duak…

Universitas Konoha. Kampus yang cukup besar dengan lingkungan yang luas, akan sangat ramai jika di pagi hari, namun akan terlihat mulai sepi jika di siang hari. Alasan istirahat siang dan jam kuliah yang tidak ada di jam itu membuat suasana lingkungan kampus akan lebih sepi.

Di suatu sisi gedung, tepatnya di sisi belakang satu gedung. Di deretan ruangan belakang gedung yang dikhususkan untuk gudang, ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan, bahkan toilet lama yang sudah tak lagi terpakai.

Duak duak duak…

Di satu ruangan dengan pintu tertutup, terdengar gedoran pelan dari dalamnya. Gedoran yang diiringi dengan teriakan lirih berbunyi permintaan tolong. Permintaan tolong dari seorang gadis. Tepatnya, seorang gadis yang meminta tolong karena tidak bisa keluar dari sana.

Entah tidak disengaja… atau justru karena suatu kesengajaan.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Special thanks to :

Zty NaruChan ; angkers_a_lauch ; Yumiko Harvey ; Mouri Rini ; hanayou ; Guest ; yy ; armymey ; Deva Rituinda ; naruruhina ; FanaListos ; yuliwincest0 ; billyyo566 ; Chikuma ; Helena Yuki ; H N ; aftermoon ; Baenah231 ; ana ; Anggredta Wulan ; fmhrm ; ImeL's383 ; lousie ; Meguchan ; Kurumi Keiko ; nawaha ; Sella Ameilia ; evill smirk ; Yuchid4 ; mina ; Guest

Salam, Rameen


	6. Chapter 6

Hanya Kau Ratuku by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Diclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

.

.

.

[Perasaanku bukanlah batu… hanya diam dan keras meski di banting dan di kubur]

.

.

.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak saat ponsel Hinata masih tidak bisa dihubungi, "Kau kemana, sayang?" tanyanya lirih entah pada siapa. Sudah hampir dua jam dia mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu. Awalnya dia langsung ke rumah gadis itu untuk memastikan apakah Hinata sudah pulang atau belum, tapi dari pernyataan judes Hanabi, kekasihnya belum sampai rumah. Gadis kecil itu malah memanasinya dengan mengatakan jika saja Hinata pergi dengan laki-laki lain.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Naruto langsung pergi ke tempat lain. Tempat-tempat yang mungkin di kunjungi Hinata, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan gadis itu. Dia bahkan sudah menghubungi Hotaru dan Menma yang mungkin saja kedua sahabatnya itu tahu keberadaan Hinata. Tapi itu juga nihil.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, beristirahat di depan sebuah restaurant yang di depannya ada taman sambil berpikir kemana lagi dia harus mencari. Atau mungkin Hinata sudah pulang dan sudah berada di rumahnya?

"Naruto!"

Lelaki pirang itu tersentak saat ada yang memanggilnya, begitu dia menoleh, sosok Neji terlihat berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Oh, Neji-san." Dengan ramah Naruto membalas sapaan Neji. "Kau ada perlu kesini?"

Neji mengangguk, "Aku ada pertemuan dengan klien, karena tempat ini dekat dari rumah makanya aku memilih tempat ini untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Aku pulang jam makan siang tadi dan malas untuk mengulang ke kantor." Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Neji. "Kau sendiri kenapa disini? Bersama Hinata?"

 _Sapphire_ Naruto berkedip mendengar hal itu. Jika Neji dari rumah dan sekarang menanyakan keberadaan Hinata, berarti kekasihnya itu belum pulang. "Uhm, itu… aku hanya sedang istirahat disini. Hinata sedang ada di toko buku, sekarang aku juga ingin kesana untuk menjemputnya." Jawaban yang cepat dan mantap meski semua adalah bohong.

Naruto tidak mungkin menjawab jika dia saja sedang mencari Hinata sekarang, bisa-bisa Neji marah padanya karena tidak memperhatikan kemana perginya adik manisnya itu.

"Oh, dia memang sangat suka ke toko buku." Respon Neji seadanya.

Yang di jawab senyuman tipis dari Naruto. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu untuk menjemputnya, Neji-san."

"Hm, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan." Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali menaiki motornya dan melaju pergi dari area itu.

Neji menatap kepergian Naruto beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki restaurant. Padahal dia bermaksud istirahat setengah hari itu, tapi Tenten menelponnya dan bilang jika ada klien yang meminta bertemu untuk membahas satu proyek. Bisa saja Neji menolaknya karena pertemuan harus di jadwalkan dulu, tapi… ya sudahlah, toh dia juga tidak suka jika hanya duduk diam di rumah… meski sebenarnya dia ingin beristirahat.

"Neji-kun?" langkah Neji terhenti dan tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk sesaat. Suara itu… "Neji-kun?" suara seseorang yang pernah menjadi pendamping hidupnya beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan pelan dan tanpa canggung dia menoleh dan menatap wanita itu, wanita yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Shion."

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum saat Neji masih memanggil namanya dengan nada sayang. "Uhm, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat baik." Jawab Neji seadanya, tidak tersenyum namun tetap menampilkan ekspresi di wajahnya.

Shion tersenyum mendengar itu, "Syukurlah."

Keduanya terdiam, entah bingung atau canggung untuk memulai obrolan setelah lebih dari setahun mereka tidak bertemu. Perceraian mereka dua tahun lalu juga bukan hal yang sepele untuk bisa membuat hubungan mereka kembali seperti di awal.

"Kau sendiri?" Shion tersentak saat Neji kembali bersuara, dia mendongak dan menatap setengah linglung kearah mantan suaminya itu. "Kau sendiri apa kabar? Kau terlihat sedikit kurus sekarang."

Shion tersenyum, "Kau masih selalu perhatian seperti dulu, bodohnya aku yang tidak bisa menyadari perhatianmu padaku."

Neji mengangkat bahu, "Semua sudah lewat, dan tentu saja, tidak semua kesalahan berada padamu. Dan kita sudah selesai dengan pembahasan itu." Neji mengingatkan tanpa nada sinis atau apapun.

"Kau masih selalu tenang seperti biasa ya?" Shion tersenyum, "Oh, kenapa kau kesini? Ada urusan atau sekedar ingin santai saja?"

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan klien. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja kumpul dengan teman-temanku, tapi aku harus pulang duluan karena…" Shion terdiam sesaat dan ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba ragu, tapi selanjutnya dia melanjutkan dengan lirih. "Karena aku ada janji dengan suamiku."

Neji mengangguk, "Benar! Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kabarnya juga sudah jarang ku dengar."

"Dia baik. Dia mungkin sama sibuknya denganmu, makanya sekarang dia mengajakku bertemu karena sedang ada waktu senggang."

Senyum tipis akhirnya hadir diwajah Neji, "Baguslah." Ucapnya lirih secara ambigu.

"Neji-kun?"

"Aku senang kau bahagia sekarang, tidak seperti saat kau bersamaku du –"

"Aku senang." Neji terdiam saat perkataannya di potong. Dan semakin terdiam melihat senyuman manis Shion yang terasa tidak berubah. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu dan bisa hidup bersamamu dulu. Aku juga senang berada di sampingmu, walau mungkin… berpisah lebih baik bagi kita."

Neji menelan ludah singkat dan melebarkan senyumnya, "Ya, semua sudah yang terbaik."

Keduanya tersenyum, mengenang masa lalu yang mungkin pahit namun tetap lebih baik.

"Neji, maaf aku terlambat." Keduanya menoleh saat Tenten tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Eh?" Tenten memandang aneh kearah Shion lalu menatap Neji meminta penjelasan.

Merasa jika dia harus pergi, Shion kembali menatap Neji. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Anggukan di lakukan oleh Neji, "Ya, sampaikan salamku padanya."

Shion hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia juga tersenyum pada Tenten sebelum melangkah pergi keluar dari restaurant itu.

Tak lama, tatapan Tenten kembali mengarah pada pria berambut coklat itu. "Apa?" pertanyaan Neji yang sok polos membuat tatapan Tenten menyipit. "Tidak usah menyipitkan matamu seperti itu." Neji menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentil kening Tenten lalu kembali berjalan menuju satu meja.

"Ck, kenapa kau menyentil keningku?" gerutu Tenten sambil mengikuti langkahnya. "Siapa wanita tadi, Neji? Apa dia pacar barumu? Calon istri yang baru, hm?" godanya dengan jahil.

"Bukan calon istri," Neji berhenti dan berbalik, menatap Tenten yang ada di belakangnya. "Tapi mantan istri."

"Eh?" Tenten hanya terdiam mendengar itu, sementara Neji sudah kembali berjalan. "Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Shion?" angguknya mengerti.

Tenten memang mengenal Neji sedari kecil, tapi tujuh tahun lalu dia pindah ke Suna. Itulah mengapa dia tidak mengenal dan tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana istri Neji. Dia bahkan tidak datang ke acara pernikahan itu meskipun di undang. Dan sayangnya, sebelum dia sempat kembali, Neji sudah bercerai dengan Shion.

Tenten sendiri bukan orang yang suka ikut campur sampai harus mencari tahu bagaimana istri dari teman masa kecilnya itukan?

Mereka tidak punya hubungan special sampai Tenten harus melakukan hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal.

Hinata sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya bersama seorang pria.

"Brengsek!" Naruto mengumpat dan menghentikan motornya di dekat mereka, dengan cepat dia turun dan berjalan mendekat kearah kedua orang disana dan…

Duakhh.. "Brengsek, jangan mendekati kekasihku, sialan!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata hanya bisa berteriak saat Naruto langsung meninju orang yang bersamanya tadi, "Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil bergerak ingin menolong.

Tapi Naruto dengan cepat menarik tangannya, "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menaikan suara sambil mencengkram erat tangan Hinata.

"Ugh, apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? Lepaskan tanganku!"

Naruto langsung melepaskan tangan Hinata setelah permintaan itu terucap, dari dulu sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Naruto akan langsung melakukan apa yang Hinata inginkan. Termasuk setiap kali dia mencengkram tangan gadis itu, jika Hinata minta di lepaskan, maka akan langsung dia lepaskan.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun? Kenapa langsung marah-marah?" gadis itu kembali bergerak ingin menolong.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menahan tangannya tapi kali ini tidak di cengram seperti tadi, "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kemana kau dari tadi? Aku sudah mencarimu hampir dua jam. Dan sekarang kau malah bersama laki-laki lain? Apa sekarang kau mau balas dendam padaku dan juga berselingkuh?"

Hinata tersentak akan bentakan dan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Sesuatu di dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut. Dia menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku… tidak selingkuh." Ucapnya lirih.

Masih mampu di dengar Naruto, tapi tidak membuat laki-laki itu menurunkan emosinya.

"Maaf sebelumnya," laki-laki yang Naruto pukul tadi menyela dengan sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya, membuat Naruto kembali mendelik padanya. "Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang. Tadi aku hanya menolongnya yang terkunci di ruang tak terpakai belakang gedung, aku mendengarnya berteriak saat aku mengembalikan sapu dan ya… aku hanya mengantarnya pulang sekarang."

Naruto terdiam mendengar hal itu, dia menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya. Tepatnya penampilan sang gadis yang… "Hinata.." panggilnya lirih saat melihat penampilan gadis itu yang cukup berantakan. Baju yang kotor dan sedikit basah serta rambut yang acak-acakan. Bahkan Naruto bisa melihat sedikit luka di siku tangan gadis itu. "Hinata, apa yang terj –"

Set… Hinata menarik tangannya sebelum Naruto sempat menyentuhnya, membuat Naruto terdiam tak percaya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, Kanda-san. Maaf… untuk yang lain." Ucapnya bersalah di akhir saat melihat darah di bibir laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya itu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Uhm, aku pergi dulu ya, Hyuuga-san." Pamitnya dan langsung pergi.

Hinata menghela nafas saat lelaki tadi sudah pergi jauh, dia melirik kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Masih sedikit tak percaya saat Hinata menolak sentuhannya.

"Naruto-kun."

Laki-laki Uzumaki itu menoleh dan menatapnya sendu, "Maaf, Hinata. Maaf. Maaf karena aku tidak menyadari keadaanmu. Maaf, sayang, maaf." Naruto mengucap kata itu sembari mencoba untuk memegang tangan Hinata lagi. Dan kali itu, Hinata tidak lagi menolak meski dia tidak juga tersenyum. "Hinata…"

Dengan perlahan Hinata menarik tangannya dan melepaskan genggaman Naruto. "Aku… ingin mandi dan beristirahat, Naruto-kun."

"Hinat –"

Panggilan Naruto terputus saat Hinata langsung berbalik dan berjalan masuk kearea rumahnya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu membuka pintu dan langsung menutupnya saat dia sudah masuk. Membuat Naruto semakin terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup wajahnya di bawah guyuran air _shower._ Matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan dia mengigit bibirnya, sesaat kemudian tangannya bergerak menuju dada kirinya yang terasa lebih sakit dari biasanya.

' _Apa sekarang kau mau balas dendam padaku dan juga berselingkuh?'_

Ucapan Naruto kembali terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya terasa semakin ingin menangis. "Aku… tidak selingkuh." Ucapnya lirih. "Aku tidak selingkuh, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau menuduhku?" tanyanya lagi dengan lirih. Antara ingin menangis dan mulai menggigil karena sudah cukup lama berada di bawah guyuran air.

' _Aku tidak selingkuh, kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku, Hiashi-kun.'_

' _Diam!'_

 _._

' _Aku tidak selingkuh, Hinata. Kenapa kau suka sekali menuduhku?'_

' _Bohong!'_

"Ugh." Hinata menekan dadanya lebih keras saat tiba-tiba kalimat-kalimat itu mulai terdengar. "Aku tidak selingkuh." Ucapnya lagi.

Sesuatu dari ingatannya membuatnya sakit dan merasa bersalah. Mungkin… dulu dia memang melakukan kesalahan.

"Maaf,,, maaf… maaf, Toneri-kun, maaf. Hiks…"

.

.

.

Sudah biasa. Terlalu biasa bagi Shikamaru untuk kedatangan tamu yang sedang stress. Meski hanya seseorang yang mungkin selalu mengadu padanya setiap kali stress, tetap saja hal itu membuatnya biasa jika hal yang sama sering terjadi.

Mata hitamnya melirik dan menatap diam sosok Naruto yang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen sederhana itu sembari menarik rambut pirangnya dengan kesal. Wajah kesal, bersalah, bodoh, marah, sedih, dan lainnya terasa jadi satu dalam ekspresinya yang bahkan membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana hal itu.

Tapi Shikamaru tahu dengan pasti jika hal yang membuat orang itu kesal dan stress hanya satu… "Ada apa lagi sekarang?"

Naruto melepaskan rambutnya dan memandang kosong ke depan, "Aku… menuduhnya berselingkuh."

"Huh," Shikamaru mendengus, "Lucu sekali. Kau menuduhnya berselingkuh disaat kau yang jelas-jelas selalu berselingkuh." Perkataan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak membantu, justru malah membuatnya semakin buruk.

Tapi Naruto tidak protes atau mengoceh seperti biasanya, lelaki pirang itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong, cukuplah untuk membuat Shikamaru sedikit khawatir. "Naruto –"

"Dia menolak untuk ku sentuh, Shika. Dia menarik tangannya yang ku genggam. Dia pergi tanpa menoleh padaku. Dia… dia marah, Shika. Dia pasti sangat marah padaku."

"Bukankah selama ini kau memang memancing kemarahannya? Kau berselingkuh agar dia marah dan lebih protective padamu, kan?"

Naruto mendelik menatap lelaki Nara itu, "Bukan marah yang begitu yang ku inginkan. Aku ingin dia marah merajuk karena cemburu, bukan marah karena aku melakukan kesalahan yang menyakiti hatinya dalam hal lain." Dia berteriak sambil mendelik.

Ya, setidaknya Shika sedikit bernafas lega. Sudah biasa jika Naruto yang stress berteriak dan mengamuk, tapi Shikamaru akan waspada jika Naruto yang stress hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong seperti tadi. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Hentikan sikap egoismu itu dan jangan selingkuh lagi."

"Aaarrggg… aku memang sudah tidak ingin selingkuh lagi, Shika. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi pada gadis-gadis lainnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata yang menjauhiku. Tadi aku mencarinya hampir dua jam, dan aku justru melihatnya di antar oleh laki-laki lain."

Mata Shikamaru melirik malas, "Alasannya?"

Kepala Naruto menunduk, "Dia ternyata terkunci di ruang kosong belakang gedung. Penampilannya yang acak-acakan pasti karena dia di kerjai lagi oleh gadis-gadis itu."

"Nah, itulah faktanya, tapi kau malah menuduhnya selingkuh. Wajar saja kalau dia marah. Disaat seperti itu, dia pasti berharap kaulah yang menolongnya atau setidaknya kau bisa lebih memperhatikannya, tapi kau malah menuduhnya. Kurasa dia hanya sedih dan kaget, makanya dia tiba-tiba mengabaikanmu."

Seandainya hanya begitu, tapi Naruto yakin melihat sorot terluka dan sakit dari mata perak Hinata tadi. Sorot yang sungguh membuat Naruto tak mampu berpikir. Naruto hanya ingin bermain dengan kemarahan dan rasa cemburu Hinata selama ini, bukan benar-benar bermaksud menyakiti gadis itu. "Aku harus bagaimana, Shikamaru.."

"Kupikir setelah mendengar cerita mantan Hinata waktu itu, kau sudah lebih mengenal siapa dan bagaimana sikap kekasihmu itu. Tapi kupikir kau memang masih bodoh seperti dulu."

Naruto tersentak kemudian menatap sendu ke depannya. Benar! Seharusnya dia lebih mengenal dan memperhatikan Hinata. Masa lalu gadis itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah pastinya. Seharusnya Naruto berhenti bermain dan sepenuhnya menjalani hubungan mereka dengan canda dan tawa. Tapi…

…yang sebenarnya ialah... Naruto semakin penasaran dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang dia temui belasan bulan yang lalu, gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan ingin menjalani hubungan terikat. Gadis yang sudah bersamanya lebih dari setahun, tapi nyatanya… gadis itu adalah gadis yang penuh rahasia. Tidak! Bukan rahasia, tapi Naruto saja yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak mengetahui kehidupan gadis itu lebih banyak.

"Bukankah sebaiknya sekarang kau menemuinya dan meminta maaf?" Shikamaru kembali membuka suara, "Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya kalian ada masalah… kurasa. Pertama kalinya, kau harus mengejarnya dan meminta maaf, hm?"

Naruto berkedip dan menatap Shika tanpa ekspresi. "Benar! Ini… pertengkaran pertama sejak kami resmi berpacaran?" Shikamaru hanya melirik dan mengangguk ragu. Selama ini Naruto memang sering kali menyakiti Hinata dengan berselingkuh, tapi keduanya selalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tidak pernah keluar kata maaf dalam hubungan mereka saat bertengkar.

Set.. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Benar! Aku akan kerumahnya dan meminta maaf." Dia tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen Shikamaru.

"Entah aku yang aneh… atau dia yang gila?" Shikamaru bergumam sendiri. "Kenapa dia terlihat senang disaat kekasihnya sedang marah? Huh, aku ingin lihat ekspresinya jika kemarahan Hinata merupakan sesuatu yang serius dan mengancam hubungan mereka." Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang tajam kearah dua orang yang sedang berbincang tak jauh darinya itu. Berjalan mendekat dengan tangan terkepal dan rahang mengeras. Tidak! Naruto tidak suka pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Bukankah pria itu adalah orang yang menolong Hinata tadi? Bukankah dia hanya mengantar Hinata? Lalu kenapa orang itu kembali berdiri di depan pagar rumah kekasihnya sembari berbicara dengan kekasihnya? Ada urusan apa pria itu kembali lagi?

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto semakin memlebar langkahnya.

Hinata yang lebih dulu menyadarinya, langsung menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dibaca oleh Naruto. Begitupun orang itu, dia ikut menoleh dan senyum yang sebelumnya ada kini langsung menghilang. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san. Maaf menganggu." mungkin belajar dari pengalaman jika tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan pria berambut pirang yang di temuinya sore tadi itu.

"Ak-aku juga berterima kasih, Kanda-san." Orang itu mengangguk singkat dan langsung pergi. Kepergian yang di ikuti lirikan tajam dari Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" sapaan itu kembali membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" suara tanya dengan nada dingin itu kembali terdengar.

Hinata menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Tadi dia meminjamkan jaketnya padaku dan dia lupa mengambilnya, aku juga lupa mengembalikannya. Makanya dia datang untuk meminta kembali jaketnya."

"Huh," Naruto mendengus sinis, "Alasan. Dia pasti hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa pentingnya sebuah jaket biasa seperti tadi?"

Hinata hanya diam tanpa menjawab, malas untuk menanggapi. "Kenapa kau kesini?"

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "Kenapa? Aku sudah biasa kesini. Tentu saja aku mengunjungi kekasihku, apa ada yang salah, sayang?" pandangan Hinata semakin tidak terbaca, jelas sekali dalam kalimat Naruto itu terdengar nada sindiran. "Atau… kedatanganku sekarang justru menganggu waktumu untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki lain?"

Naruto tersentak saat mata Hinata melebar, sadar jika tidak seharusnya dia kembali mengatakan hal bodoh yang tidak seharusnya. Bukankah alasannya kesini untuk meminta maaf karena sudah menuduh Hinata selingkuh tadi sore? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia malah menuduh lagi?

Ingin rasanya Naruto langsung meminta maaf, tapi ternyata keegoisannya lebih besar.

"Apa kau suka sekali menuduh orang berselingkuh, Naruto?" tangan Naruto terkepal saat suara dingin Hinata terdengar, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak selingkuh. Kenapa kau jadi selalu menuduhku selingkuh? Tadi sore kau juga bilang seperti itu. Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto berdecih membuang muka, tidak ingin melihat sorot terluka mata Hinata dan tidak sanggup juga menahan rasa kesalnya. "Ada apa katamu? Aku marah, Hinata. Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain."

"Tapi aku tidak selingkuh!"

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka!" Naruto membentak, "Aku bukan kau yang bisa diam saja melihat aku yang berselingkuh. Aku tidak bisa, Hinata. Aku tidak suka melihat kau dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Kau kekasihku, hanya aku yang boleh dekat denganmu."

"Naruto-kun –"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku hingga tidak pernah cemburu melihatku dengan gadis lain, tapi aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Kata cinta yang kuucapkan setiap hari itu bukan hanya sekedar kalimat tanpa arti. Aku mencintaimu, aku cemburu melihatmu dengan yang lain. Aku ingin kau dekat denganku saja, aku ingin kau lebih memberiku perhatian lebih. Aku ingin kau cemburu jika aku dekat dengan gadis lain."

"Naruto-kun –"

"Bahkan hanya sekedar mimpi setiap kali aku mengharapkan sms darimu yang berisi kata cinta di setiap malam. Aku antara yakin dan tidak setiap kali kau menjawab pernyataan cintaku, karena kau tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu sebelum aku mengucapkannya lebih dulu."

"Narut –"

"Aku ingin kau selalu memberiku kabar tentangmu, walau selama ini selalu aku yang lebih dulu menanyakannya. Aku ingin kau bermanja denganku, aku ingin kau marah jika aku salah, aku ingin kau protes jika aku tidak perhatian. Tapi apa? selama lebih dari setahun, kau bahkan tidak membuka dirimu untukku. Kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku!"

". . ."

". . ."

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia kaget. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto marah padanya? Bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah? Kenapa Naruto menyalahkannya atas hubungan mereka selama ini? Dia hanya bersabar dan mengikuti saja perjalanan hubungan mereka.

Kenapa jadi dia yang salah?

Kenapa jadi dia yang kena marah?

Tidakkah seharusnya Naruto meminta maaf?

". . ."

". . ."

Keduanya masih terdiam. Mencoba meredakan amarah dan emosi masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang tidak lagi sanggup mengucapkan apa-apa. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba meledak dan mengatakan semua keresahannya selama ini? Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa lepas kendali dan malah semakin mengucapkan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu?

Bukankah seharusnya dia meminta maaf?

Bodoh! Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan dalam hati guna mengumpat diri sendiri.

Semua kalimat tadi adalah apa yang dia tahan selama ini. Naruto sudah berniat untuk bertahan saja dengan hubungan mereka tanpa harus mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang membebaninya selama ini. Tapi sekarang…? dia mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya selama setahun ini dalam emosi dan amarah yang bisa semakin memperburuk hubungan mereka.

'Siaaallll…'

Tap… tap..

Naruto berbalik, "Aku pulang." ucapnya lirih dan melangkah pergi.

Yah! Dia belum bisa menatap Hinata. Lebih baik dia pulang dan menenangkan diri serta pikirannya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan Hinata dan meminta maaf.

.

.

.

' _Aku ingin kau cemburu jika aku dekat dengan gadis lain.'_

' _Kenapa kau selalu cemburu melihatku dengan gadis lain, aku tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan mereka.'_

 _._

' _Bahkan hanya sekedar mimpi setiap kali aku mengharapkan sms darimu yang berisi kata cinta di setiap malam.'_

' _Bisakah kau berhenti mengirim sms setiap saat, itu cukup mengganggu.'_

 _._

' _Aku antara yakin dan tidak setiap kali kau menjawab pernyataan cintaku, karena kau tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu sebelum aku mengucapkannya lebih dulu.'_

' _Hah, aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Tidak perlu mengucapkannya sesering itu.'_

 _._

' _Aku ingin kau bermanja denganku, aku ingin kau marah jika aku salah, aku ingin kau protes jika aku tidak perhatian.'_

' _Kau selalu marah padaku padahal aku hanya membuat sedikit kesalahan. Kau selalu hanya bisa protes atas apapun yang kulakukan. Aku sibuk, tidak bisa selalu memperhatikanmu, seharusnya kau mengerti bukannya marah dan protes.'_

.

.

.

Pandangan Hinata menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan Naruto yang membuatnya kembali mengingat masa lalu.

"Kenapa…" dia bergumam sendiri, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa mereka sangat sulit untuk ku mengerti? Aku… aku hanya mencoba melakukan apa yang sekiranya mereka sukai. Tapi kenapa selalu aku yang salah?"

Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat bantal lucu pemberian Naruto. Menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin menangis, meski air matanya tetap mengalir. Dia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu, meski dalam kepalanya berputar semua hal merepotkan itu.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… kau ingin aku seperti apa? Aku tidak mengirimmu pesan cinta karena takut itu mengganggumu, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu seperti aku mengganggu Taruho-kun dulu.

Aku tidak mengucapkan kata cinta setiap hari bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau jadi risih seperti aku membuat Muku-kun risih.

Aku tidak menunjukkan rasa cemburuku bukan berarti aku tidak terluka, aku hanya ingin mempercayaimu dan aku tidak ingin kau merasa selalu di curigai, seperti aku yang selalu mencurigai Toneri-kun dulu.

Aku tidak marah dan tidak mengekangmu, karena aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak tahan dengan sikapku seperti aku bahkan membuat Kiba-kun pergi dariku.

Aku… hanya ingin melakukan segala hal agar kau tetap nyaman di sisiku. Tapi… tapi kenapa? Kenapa justru aku kembali salah? Kenapa Naruto-kun, kenapa? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang ada di pelukannya. Meredam isakannya dan menahan kesakitannya. Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang?

' _Kuharap kali ini akan lama.'_

Kembali perkataan Neji terdengar di telinganya. Itu adalah kelimat Neji disaat dia baru saja berpacaran dengan Naruto. Karena kalimat itulah, Hinata melakukan apa saja agar hubungannya dengan Naruto bertahan lebih lama dari hubungan yang dia jalani sebelumnya.

Tapi…

' _Aku ingin kau cemburu, aku ingin kau bermanja padaku, mengharapkanmu mengirim sms berisikan kata cinta setiap malam, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta, kau tidak pernah protes sekalipun aku tidak pernah perhatian.'_

…kata-kata Naruto justru berbanding terbalik dari apa yang pernah dia alami.

Hinata selalu melakukan hal-hal itu kepada pacar-pacarnya sebelumnya, tapi hal itu membuat semua manta pacarnya risih. Tapi Naruto malah mengharapkan dia melakukan hal itu.

"Kau… mau aku bersikap seperi itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri. "Baiklah! Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan melakukan apapun agar hubungan kita tetap berjalan lama. Jika itu yang kau inginkan agar tetap bisa bertahan di sisiku… akan aku lakukan. Akan aku lakukan sesuai keinginanmu, Naruto-kun."

Hinata meyakinkan dirinya agar merubah sikapnya demi mempertahankan hubungannya. Dan itulah pilihannya, menjadi seseorang yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

.

.

' _Hah, kau tidak seharusnya menjadi orang lain, Hinata.'_

Di depan pintu kamar, Neji membatin dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

.

.

.

[Perasaanku bagai kaktus… meski diluar tegar, bukan berarti aku tidak menyimpan air mata]

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Salam, Rameen


	7. Chapter 7

"Naruto-kun,"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini semua terjadi…

"Mau berdansa bersamak –"

Set… Hinata dengan cepat menarik tangan Naruto dan menghalangi seorang gadis yang ingin menyentuh kekasihnya. Dengan tersenyum manis dia berkata, "Maaf, tapi Naruto-kun kekasihku dan dia… hanya akan berdansa bersamaku."

Hinata berbalik dan segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, sedikit menjinjit hingga dia bisa meraih bibir Naruto dalam ciuman manisnya.

Cukup…

Cukup membuat semua orang di pesta itu terbelalak.

Cukup membuat Naruto tersenyum puas dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Hinata untuk ikut menikmati ciuman itu.

Dan cukup untuk membuat gadis yang gagal mengajak Naruto berdansa tadi mengambil segelas minuman dan melemparkan isinya kearah Hinata…

Byurrrr…

…semuanya… di mulai sejak tiga minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

Hanya Kau Ratuku by Rameen

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Disclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

.

.

.

[3 minggu yang lalu, Naruto's Pov]

.

.

Aku mendesah menatap langit siang itu, belum terlalu siang juga sebenarnya, jam setengah sebelas siang… atau pagi. Terserahlah, aku tidak perduli. Sekarang aku berada di taman kampus, sebenarnya masih ada jam kuliah, tapi aku keluar di tengah-tengah pelajaran, tidak perduli dengan ocehan dosen yang saat itu sedang mengajar. Menenangkan pikiran itu lebih penting bagiku daripada harus mendengarkan pelajaran di kelas.

Sudah dua hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Sejak pertengkaran kami malam itu, dimana aku membentaknya sembari memberitahu semua perasaan yang ku pendam selama ini, aku tidak lagi bertemu ataupun berbicara dengannya.

Terlalu sulit bagiku untuk menghubunginya ataupun hanya sekedar mengirim pesan, mungkin dia juga begitu. Sedangkan kemarin aku tidak ada jam kuliah dan hari ini dia tidak ada jam kuliah. Biasanya walaupun aku tidak punya jam kuliah, aku akan tetap menjemputnya, menunggunya, dan mengantarnya pulang. Bahkan sering kali kami berkencan sebelum aku mengantarnya pulang.

Hah, tapi tidak dengan dua hari ini. Tidak bertemu dengannya hanya selama dua hari cukup membuatku semakin stress, ditambah dengan fakta jika kami sedang bertengkar. Ck, apa seperti ini rasanya bertengkar dengan kekasih? Tidak se-menyenangkan yang aku bayangkan.

Jika sebelumnya aku selalu berkhayal jika bertengkar itu hal biasa dalam hubungan, dan bisa membuatku lebih intens merayunya saat meminta maaf, ternyata semua hanyalah khayalanku saja. Kenyataannya, masalah dalam hubungan itu memang tidak enak di jalani, apalagi jika sampai harus saling berdiam seperti ini.

Aku baru mempunyai pacar di usiaku yang hampir 20 tahun, dan dalam setahun aku menjalani hubungan itu, banyak hal yang ingin aku rasakan meski nyatanya tidak aku dapatkan. Menerima pesan cinta, menerima ucapan sayang, menerima ciuman lebih dulu. Kata Shikamaru sih, semua yang ku inginkan itu kekanak-kanakan, tapi siapa perduli, aku benar-benar ingin merasakannya.

Tapi ternyata semua hal itu tidak ku dapatkan dari Hinata. Jika kalian berpikir, aku yang seorang _playboy_ akan berhenti mencintainya dan akan meninggalkannya karena hubungan yang monoton ini, maka kalian salah. Karena aku, tidak akan pernah melepaskan Hinata. Meski harus mengurungnya suatu hari nanti agar dia tidak pergi dariku, akan kulakukan asal dia tidak menghilang dari hidupku.

Aku… tidak akan sanggup kehilangannya.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku yakin jika aku sudah tergila-gila pada kekasih cantik dan manisku itu.

"Ehm, sebaiknya aku pulang dan tidur. Membosankan disini tanpa Hinata." Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan berjalan menuju area parkir, tapi baru beberapa langkah, seorang gadis menghalangiku.

Dari wajahnya, mungkin aku pernah mengencaninya sekali meski aku lupa namanya.

"Naruto-kun, kau sedang apa?" dari sikapnya, mungkin dia pemalu.

"Aku ingin pulang." jawabku tanpa minat.

Kulihat dia sedikit salah tingkah, "Anoo… maukah kau menemaniku hari ini. uhm,,, ken-can?"

Pandanganku berubah malas. Ya, aku akui dulu aku sangat suka mengencani para gadis, tapi kenapa sekarang aku benar-benar jadi malas bermain-main lagi dengan mereka. Apalagi sekarang di otakku hanya terpikirkan Hinata. Aku merindukannya dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Maaf, tapi –"

"Naruto-kun akan berkencan denganku."

Aku berkedip saat suara lain masuk ke telingaku, saat kurasakan ada tangan lain yang memeluk lenganku, aku menoleh. Menatap tak percaya kehadiran Hinata di sampingku. Ya, Hinata ada di sampingku dengan sikap yang kurasa sedikit berbeda. Tunggu, kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?

"Kalian akan berkencan?" gadis tadi bertanya dengan suara yang tidak yakin, dan kulihat Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk antusias. "Bukankah kalian sudah putus?"

"Hah?" spontan aku dan Hinata bersuara bersama. Sial, rumor darimana itu? siapa yang bilang aku putus dengan Hinata?

"Kalian tidak terlihat bersama dua hari ini, dan kabarnya kalian sudah putus." Gadis itu melanjutkan.

Ck, memangnya sepasang kekasih yang tidak terlihat bersama dua hari saja sudah langsung bisa di bilang putus? Tidak masuk akal.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawab, tapi.. "Oh, sepertinya itu harapan tertinggi semua mahasiswi disini, hm?" aku menoleh dengan mata melebar, aku yakin jika mendengar nada sinis dari kata-kata Hinata tadi, sejak kapan dia berbicara dengan gaya dan nada seperti itu. "Tapi maaf ya, aku dan Naruto-kun masih sepasang kekasih dan kami tidak akan putus. Jadi berhenti menganggu kekasihku dan mengajaknya berkencan. Naruto-kun hanya akan berkencan denganku saja."

Dan sukses, aku serasa tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

Benarkah dia Hinata? Kekasihku?

Hinata yang selama setahun lebih berpacaran denganku? Hinata yang hanya selalu diam meski tahu aku selingkuh? Hinata yang tidak pernah mencoba membela diri ataupun menghalangi gadis lain yang mengajakku berkencan? Hinata yang…

Benarkah yang di sampingku ini Hinata yang itu…

Dan sekarang… aku tidak salah dengar saat dia memperingatkan gadis lain agar tidak mendekatiku, kan? Aku tidak salah dengar saat dia bilang jika kami sepasang kekasih yang tidak akan putus, kan? Dia menunjukkan dirinya seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu dan tidak suka jika aku dekat dengan gadis lain, aku tidak salah melihat dan tidak salah dengarkan? Seseorang,,, kuharap bangunkan aku jika aku bermimpi.

"Huh," gadis yang mengajakku berkencan tadi mendengus dan membuang muka.

Dan kulihat Hinata semakin melebarkan senyumnya karena itu, dan aku hanya bisa berkedip saat Hinata tiba-tiba menatapku dan tersenyum manis. "Ayo, sayang! Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan, ne?" tanpa ijin, dia langsung menarikku pergi dengan tidak melepaskan tanganku.

Kami pergi, melangkah dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan gadis tadi yang mungkin sedang berdecak kesal.

.

Aku terdiam, tepatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aku hanya melangkah sesuai tarikan Hinata pada lenganku. Dan aku sadar jika dia mengajakku kearah tempat parkir dan menuju motorku, tapi sungguh aku tidak perduli lagi kemana dia menarikku. Bahkan ke neraka sekalipun aku mau asal bersamanya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun kita mau kemana, apa kau ada rencana?" aku masih terus menatap kepadanya, semua yang dia ucapkan masuk ke dalam telingaku tapi entah bisa aku proses atau tidak. Bahkan sekarang aku masih tidak sanggup mengucapkan apa-apa. "Naruto-kun?" dia memanggilku dan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat aku juga berhenti.

Cuph..

Eh? Apa tadi? Ciuman?

Aku mengerjap dan menatapnya lebih fokus dengan tangan yang memegang pipiku yang baru saja di kecup. Dia tersenyum, manis sekali. "Kenapa Naruto-kun melamun?"

Kenapa? Kenapa katanya?

"Naruto-kuuunnn…" astaga! Sekarang dia merengek manja, membuatku semakin melongo seperti orang bodoh.

Plak.. aku tersentak saat dia tiba-tiba menepuk kedua pipiku. Wajahnya cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut, lucu sekali! "Jangan melamun, Naruto-kun. Ayo kita kencan, aku dengar Konoha Disneyland ada permainan baru, ayo kita kesana, hm?"

Sungguh, aku harus mengucapkan apa?

"Naruto-kuuunn.." dia lagi-lagi merengek manja menyebut namaku, tangannya terpangku di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut, kening berkerut, pipi menggembung.

Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melamun dan shock?

Hinata, Hinataku yang selalu bersikap dewasa dan sabar dengan sangat jarang merajuk… sekarang sedang merajuk dengan ekspresi lucu. Sebelumnya dia cemburu dan mengajakku berkencan, merengek manja, dan sekarang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merajuk.

Kami-sama… aku benar-benar sedang bermimpi.

Nyuutt… "Eh.. akh.. aw awa awww awawww… ittaiii.." aku meringis saat tiba-tiba saja telingaku terasa di tarik kuat. "Hinata lepaskan, sayang… ittaii…"

Huft,,, akhirnya di lepaskan. Aku masih meringis sambil mengusap telingaku sambil memandangnya kaget, sepertinya selain lebih manja dan manis, dia juga lebih sadis. Tapi tak apalah, berkat jeweran itu, setidaknya aku bangun sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menjewerku, Hinata?"

"Habis, Naruto-kun melamun terus seperti zombie, makanya aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Naruto-kun sadar."

Lagi-lagi aku menganga mendengar jawaban itu, sejak kapan dia jadi seperti ini? ah tidak, dia baru saja jadi seperti ini, tepatnya… kenapa? "Iya, maaf aku melamun." Ucapku padanya, "Shh,, jewerannya sakit juga ternyata." Lanjutku pelan berbisik.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto-kun?"

"Hah? Ti-tidak, haha,, aku tidak mengatakan apapun kok." Aku tersenyum canggung, tidak ingin jika dia menjewerku lagi. Sepanjang kami berkenalan, baru kali ini dia menjewerku, tapi… kenapa aku merasa senang ya dengan sikapnya yang santai?

"Nah, karena Naruto-kun sudah bangun, jadi sekarang kita pergi ya, kencan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, bahkan aku sedikit ragu menyerahkan helm padanya. Apa sifatnya saat ini menunjukkan jika kami sudah baikkan? Maksudku bagaimana dengan pertengkaran dua hari lalu itu? Sudah dimaafkan… atau di lupakan?

Aku menaiki motor dan juga memakai helm. Selanjutnya aku merasa dia ikut naik ke boncengan dan langsung memelukku erat. Antara ingin tersenyum dan mengernyit, aku bingung harus apa? Bohong besar jika aku bilang aku tidak kaget, tapi… bohong juga jika aku tidak senang.

Dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, aku justru sangat senang. Walau mungkin aku harus pura-pura tidak tahu saja apa penyebabnya.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat lebih gila dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Hehehe…" sebaris kalimat dari Shikamaru sama sekali tidak aku perdulikan. Mungkin karena aku yang saat ini sedang berbalik-balik di ranjangnya sambil tidak berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa. Terserahlah, aku tidak perduli. Aku sedang senang, saaaaaangat senang.

Seharian ini aku berkencan dengan Hinata.

Tidak sampai sana, sikap Hinata benar-benar berubah.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap kali mengingat bagaimana dia mengambil ponselku dan menyimpannya karena ada beberapa gadis yang menghubungiku. Aku juga masih ingat saat dia mendelik pada setiap gadis yang mencoba menggodaku. Saat aku hanya sekedar berbicara dengan gadis lain, dia langsung marah, menjewerku dan mengoceh panjang lebar.

Terserah saja jika sikap seperti itu membuat orang lain risih. Yang jelas, aku suka sikap Hinata yang begitu. Possessive dan perhatian. Bahkan tadi, dia baru saja mengirimku pesan berisikan kata 'I love you'. Pulang tadi juga, biasanya aku yang menciumnya. Tapi karena tadi aku masih sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikapnya, akhirnya dia yang lebih dulu menciumku.

Oh My… aku sangat senang…

"Dia sangat manis, Shikaaa…" aku memeluk gulingnya dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, terserah saja jika si tuan rusa itu merasa risih.

"Ya… ya… terlihat dari ekspresimu kalau kau senang. Dan sejak sejam yang lalu kau ada disini, kau sudah menceritakan perihal yang membuatmu senang itu berulang kali."

Aku hanya nyengir mendengar itu. "Tapi dia benar-benar sangat manis, Shika.. ah, aku suka sekali saat dia cemburu dan bersikap possessive seperti tadi. Aku semakin mencintainya.. sangat mencintainya. Hehehehe…"

"Huh, kau senang saat dia bersikap possessive? Apa kau ini M?"

"Apa?" aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu, dasar rusa satu ini. "Ap-apa-apaan itu?"

"Dia menjewermu, memarahimu, mengocehimu, dan membatasi gerakkanmu, dan kau malah senang. Selanjutnya, dia aku menyiksamu dan kau juga akan senang. Tidakkah itu berarti kalau kau M? ah,, dan dia S. Cocok sekali."

Perempatan muncul di keningku, "Jangan sembarangan mengelompokkan orang, bodoh!"

Apa-apaan itu? aku bukan M…!

"Tapi," aku terdiam saat dia mulai terdengar serius, sepertinya dia memilih berhenti untuk menggangguku. "Alasannya berubah, kau tidak ingin tahu?"

Ekspresiku mengendur, aku menelentangkan tubuhku dan menatap datar ke langit-langit. "Apapun alasannya, tentu saja aku ingin tahu. Tapi jika itu bisa membuat hubungan kami canggung lagi, lebih baik aku tidak tahu. Jika dulu dia yang berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan tingkahku. Maka sekarang aku yang akan berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan sikapnya. Biarlah seperti ini, selama dia baik-baik saja, maka biarlah."

Aku menoleh menatap Shikamaru dan tersenyum, "Bahkan meski hal ini hanya sementara sekalipun, aku ingin menikmatinya, Shika. Aku ingin menikmati setiap ekspresinya. Aku ingin menikmati setiap rasa cemburunya, semua perhatiannya, dan juga sikap possesivenya padaku. Hal-hal yang menganggu semua pacarnya dulu, aku ingin menikmatinya. Aku tidak akan mengeluh dengan semua hal yang dia lakukan, Shika. Tidak akan!"

Shikamaru menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Aku tidak perduli, karena aku berkata apa adanya. Aku… ingin menikmati semua hal ini lebih lama.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, semua terasa lebih menyenangkan. Kami seperti pasangan kekasih baru di kampus. Bahkan gadis-gadis yang biasanya menggodaku atau melirikku sekarang sudah berkurang. Ya, tidak sepenuhnya hilang jika mengingat betapa tampannya aku.

Hinata selalu muncul disaat yang tepat setiap kali para gadis itu mendekatiku. Dia akan mendelik dan langsung menarikku pergi daripada bicara panjang lebar kepada para gadis itu. Sering kali dia menguasai ponselku dan menghapus semua nama kontak yang di anggapnya tidak penting. Dia juga tidak akan segan menjewerku kalau aku jahil menggoda gadis lain. Bukan maksudnya aku masih suka menggoda gadis lain, tapi sesekali aku melakukannya hanya untuk memancing kecemburuannya.

Ah, itu benar-benar menyenangkan. hehehe…

Setiap malam juga ponselku pasti setidaknya berbunyi sekali menandakan ada pesan darinya. Dia akan lebih sering mengucapkan kata cinta padaku dan tanpa ragu bertindak lebih berani di depan umum untuk menunjukkan jika aku adalah kekasihnya yang tidak boleh di ganggu.

Saat aku tidak menghubunginya atau tidak memberi kabar, dia akan merajuk dan mendiamkan aku. Membuatku harus merayunya agar dia tidak merajuk lagi.

Tapi di balik itu semua, aku juga suka sikapnya yang lebih perhatian dan manja. Dia lebih sering bercerita padaku tentang bagaimana pelajarannya, atau saat dia jalan-jalan dengan Hotaru, atau juga saat dia sering menggoda Neji dengan teman perempuannya. Sikapnya lebih terbuka meski aku tahu, tidak semua hal dia ceritakan padaku. Semua hal itu membuatku sangat senang. Tidak perduli dengan apapun omongan orang, yang penting, aku mendapatkan hubungan yang selama ini aku impikan. Tentu saja aku juga memperhatikan Hinata, aku tidak ingin jika dia memaksakan sikapnya untuk berubah seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya dia juga tidak masalah dengan semua sikapnya itu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan bukan?!

Aku merasakannya, jika pandangan orang-orang kampus mulai berubah pada kami. Mungkin dulu hubungan kami terlihat normal, tapi aku merasa jika setiap orang memandang aneh kearah kami, mungkin fakta aku selingkuh namun tidak menyebabkan masalah dalam hubungan kami cukup menjadi satu alasan. Nah sekarang, aku mulai merasa jika pandangan orang-orang mulai normal saat memandang kami.

Mungkin karena kami mulai menjalani hubungan yang normal. Dimana ada pertengkaran, cemburu dan lainnya.

Para gadis yang dulu suka menganggu Hinata, sekarang juga tidak lagi menganggu karena Hinata tidak tinggal diam lagi. Jika para gadis itu mengejeknya, dia akan membalas dengan kata-kata yang manis namun sinis. Entah darimana sifatnya itu, aku benar-benar merasa baru mengenal gadisku itu.

Orang-orang yang mungkin dulu memandang kasihan pada Hinata, sekarang terlihat biasa saja dengan hubungan kami.

Semuanya benar-benar membaik. Kuharap sih,,, selamanya.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

"Hm." Aku bergumam untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, masih asik dengan game di ponselku.

"Naruto-kuuunnn…" set..

Ah, dia mengambil ponselku lagi. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ponselku lebih sering berada di tangannya. Aku menatapnya yang cemberut lucu kepadaku, membuatku tersenyum melihatnya. "Sayang, kau semakin manis jika cemberut begitu. Aku cium ya?"

Aku memajukan wajahku, tapi belum sempat sampai, tangannya lebih dulu mendorong wajahku ke belakang. Ugh, dia juga lebih sering menolakku sekarang. Padahal dulu dia terima saja setiap kali aku ingin menciumnya. Uhm, biarin deh.

"Aku sedang bicara, jangan seenaknya mencium."

"Iya, iya." Aku merangkulnya sebagai ganti ciuman tadi. "Kenapa, sayang? Kau mau mengajakku berkencan lagi?"

Aku lihat dia memejamkan matanya menahan kesal, membuatku sedikit waspada. Dia jadi lebih menakutkan sekarang jika sudah menggerakkan tangannya ke telingaku. "Makanya jangan main game saja." Dia menunjukkan sebuah kertas padaku. "Ini, kita di undang ke acara ulang tahun Shizuka malam minggu nanti. Dia bilang pesta pasangan, jadi dia menyuruhku mengajakmu juga."

Aku mengernyit menerima undangan itu. Shizuka? Kurasa itu adalah salah satu gadis yang ku kencani belum lama ini. Ini undangan biasa kan? Kenapa aku sedikit merasa aneh ya? "Kau mau pergi, sayang?"

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk sembari memakan camilan di tangannya.

Tunggu… "Sayang, darimana kau dapat camilan itu?"

"Aku beli tentu saja."

"Kapan?"

"Tadi. Pentingkah?" aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Selanjutnya aku hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya yang sedang makan. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan dia yang sedang makan, hanya saja aku memang selalu suka memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

Lihat saja, pipinya yang bergerak saat mengunyah. Aku cium ah, "Mau apa?" aku langsung menggeleng cepat saat dia bertanya spontan seperti itu. Astaga! Apa dia bisa baca pikiranku? Ugh, aku hanya ingin mencium saja, kenapa pandangannya jadi mengerikan ya? "Malam minggu nanti kita pergi jam berapa?"

Aku melihat lagi undangan itu sekilas, "Undangannya jam delapan, kurasa tidak masalah kalau kita berangkat setengah delapan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh lewat." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Selanjutnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku, membuatku langsung bergerak mengelus rambutnya.

Lihatkan, dia semakin manja.

Aku membuka mulut saat dia menyodorkan camilan itu ke mulutku.

Kami benar-benar lupa tempat.

"Hinata,"

"Uhm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Dia mencium pipiku setelah itu. Membuatku ikut tersenyum dan ingin balas menciumnya, "Mau apa?"

Ugh, lagi-lagi wajahku di dorong. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan menatapnya kesal, "Cium, sayang. Aku ingin menciummu dari tadi." Jawabku dengan nada pura-pura kesal, walau sebenarnya kesal sungguhan sih.

"Hihihih…" dia terkikik melihat wajahku yang kesal. "Kau lucu, Naruto-kun."

"Ya ya… dan pacarmu yang lucu ini ingin menciummu." Dengan cepat aku raih tengkuknya dan meraup bibirnya. Mengecup dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, gerakan bibirnya yang membalas membuatku serasa ingin langsung menculiknya dan mendekapnya selamanya.

Hinata, andai kau tahu betapa besar aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

"Yang ini sepertinya cocok." Aku memberikan satu gaun sederhana yang tampak manis kepada Hinata. Dia yang memaksaku untuk datang ke butik ini dan membeli baju untuk pesta ulang tahun itu. Karena itulah kami disini.

Dia melihat gaun itu dengan tatapan meneliti, wajahnya yang serius itu entah kenapa selalu tampak manis bagiku. Tidak. Apapun ekspresinya, Hinata selalu terlihat manis bagiku. Ah, apa aku akan terkena diabetes? "Uhm," dia tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil meraih gaun itu dari tanganku. "Aku akan mencobanya dulu, ne?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang ada di sudut ruangan. Aku kembali melihat beberapa baju untukku sendiri. "Ada yang bisa Saya bantu, Tuan?" aku menoleh saat salah satu pegawai menawarkanku bantuan.

"Hm, kemeja resmi yang terasa nyaman. Ada?" dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, tangannya bergerak untuk mempersilahkanku menuju satu bagian dari butik itu. Aku menoleh sebentar kearah ruang ganti untuk memastikan jika Hinata tidak kehilanganku saat dia selesai berganti baju. Tapi…

"Eh, Tuan?"

…kuabaikan panggilan pegawai itu saat langkah kakiku sudah bergerak mendekati Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki. Ck, siapa sih lelaki itu?

Deg…

Tanganku terkepal saat laki-laki itu semakin berani menyentuh bahu kekasihku. Dasar sialan!

Plak… ku tepis tangannya dan segera menarik Hinata ke dalam rangkulanku begitu aku sampai. "Naruto-kun.." Aku memandangnya tajam, menyampaikan isi pikiranku yang tidak suka jika dia menyentuh kekasihku.

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku." Ucapku dingin. Kulihat dia memandangku sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum. Ck, apa maksudnya itu? dia tidak percaya jika aku kekasih Hinata?

"Oh, maaf." Aku tidak membuang tatapan tajamku meski dia meminta maaf. "Aku hanya menanyakan kabarnya saja tadi, dan refleks menyentuh bahunya."

Aku memajukan bibirku atas jawaban itu. huh, alasan!

"Maaf, apa tanganmu sakit?" aku melirik kesal kearah Hinata yang justru menanyakan keadaan tangannya. Aku hanya menepis, tidak mungkin tangannya patah kan? Tidak perlu ditanyakan.

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan entah karena apa, "Tanganku tidak apa-apa. uhm, jadi dia kekasihmu sekarang, Hime?"

Apa-apaan panggilan itu? "Oi, kau mengajakku berkelahi?"

"Naruto-kun,,"

"Hahaha.." dia tertawa lagi, menyebalkan. "Maaf, aku kebiasaan memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Naruto-kun, jangan marah-marah terus."

Apa katamu, Hinata? "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah, sayang? Dia menyentuhmu dan memanggilmu dengan mesra." Aku berbisik geram akan pertanyaan kekasihku ini. Apa dia benar-benar tidak peka dengan kecemburuanku ini?

"Syukurlah," aku dan Hinata menoleh saat dia mengucapkan kata itu. "Syukurlah, Hinata. Sepertinya kau bahagia sekarang." hm, apa maksudnya itu? "Tidak seperti saat kita berpacaran dulu, aku tidak tahan dengan sikap possessive yang kau tunjukkan. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kau menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukmu, kulihat… sepertinya dia lebih possessive darimu, ne?"

Itu pujian, ucapan selamat, ungkapan syukur, atau sindiran sih?

Eh, tapi… dia mantan kekasih Hinata?

"Aku senang jika kau juga senang." Ucapnya lagi, kulirik Hinata di sebelahku, dan sepertinya aku tambah kesal melihat tatapan sendu Hinata padanya.

"Maaf karena dulu membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf. Itukan hanya masa lalu."

"Dan kau yang lebih dulu membahas masa lalu itu." tak tahan, aku menyela cepat yang berakhir mendapat cubitan Hinata di perutku. Memangnya aku salah apa sih?

Dia hanya tersenyum melihat kami, "Ya sudah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Hinata… Hime."

Dia sengaja membuatku kesal ya? "Uhm, hati-hati, Toneri-kun." Semakin kumajukan bibirku saat Hinata memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Untunglah laki-laki itu sudah melangkah pergi sebelum aku mematahkan rahangnya agar tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Demi Kami-sama, senyumnya terasa sedang mengejekku. Mungkin dia senang kalau membuat aku kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

"Apa?" aku bertanya balik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Sikapmu tadi tidak sopan, Naruto-kun."

"Wajarkan? Aku cemburu dan tidak suka melihatnya dekat denganmu." Aku mengeratkan rangkulanku dan tersenyum kepada Hinata, membuat keningnya berkerut bingung. "Jangan lupa jika kau sudah punya kekasih, sayang. Dan jangan bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain di tempat yang aku ada di sana juga."

"Jadi kalau Naruto-kun tidak ada, aku boleh dekat dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Tidak juga." Kujawab cepat pertanyaannya.

Dia menghela nafas, "Naruto-kun sendiri suka sekali menggoda gadis-gadis."

"Aku tidak menggoda mereka, sayang. Mereka saja yang tergoda dengan ketampananku." Aku berkedip jahil padanya.

"Seperti saat Naruto-kun menggoda pegawai tadi?" pertanyaan itu kembali terdengar dengan nada sinis, ah, pacarku cemburu lagi.

"Dia hanya membantuku, sayang. Jangan cemburu dong." Aku terkekeh saat dia hanya memutar bola matanya, dan melepaskan rangkulanku untuk meneruskan tujuannya menuju ruang ganti. Di tempat, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kekasihku itu.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, kejadian itu terjadi…

"Naruto-kun," aku menoleh saat seseorang memanggilku, "Mau berdansa bersamak –"

Set…

.

Malam itu, kami datang ke pesta. Semua tampak normal di awal, hingga keanehan terasa mulai terjadi. Bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, tapi mungkin cukup jika di sebut mengganggu.

Tiba-tiba banyak gadis yang mendekatiku dan mengajakku mengobrol ataupun berdansa. Hinata seperti biasa mendelik dan menghalau mereka, tapi para gadis itu terlihat seperti kompak mendekatiku dan perlahan mendorong posisi Hinata menjauh dariku.

Sedikitpun aku tidak memperdulikan ajakan mereka, aku bahkan lebih sering mendelik kepada mereka yang menghalangi jalanku untuk mendekati Hinata.

Sepertinya para gadis itu sengaja membuat Hinata kesal dengan mendekatiku. Kalau mereka mendekatiku sendiri-sendiri, mereka tidak akan mungkin berhasil. Makanya mereka mendekatiku secara bersamaan. Pantas saja terasa aneh saat aku mendengar undangan itu datang bersamaan ajakan mereka yang menyuruh Hinata mengajakku. Huh, dasar gadis-gadis merepotkan.

Kenapa ya,,, aku dulu mau berkencan dengan mereka?

Dan akhirnya, aku mengajak Hinata pulang saja. Tapi dia bilang ingin ke toilet sebentar.

Dan di saat itulah, pemilik pesta ini datang mengajakku berdansa.

Set.. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata dengan cepat menarik tanganku dan menghalangi tangan gadis itu yang ingin menyentuhku. Kulihat dia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Maaf, tapi Naruto-kun kekasihku dan dia… hanya akan berdansa bersamaku."

Senyum tipis hadir di wajahku saat deklarasi itu selalu berhasil membuatku sangat senang. Selanjutnya Hinata berbalik dan segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Ah, mau melakukan pertunjukkan depan umum lagi?

Dengan sedikit menjinjit, dia meraih bibirku dan membawaku dalam ciuman manisnya.

Kurasa itu cukup…

Cukup membuat semua orang di pesta itu terbelalak.

Dan cukup membuatku tersenyum puas lalu langsung melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling pinggangnya untuk ikut menikmati ciuman itu.

Juga… cukup untuk membuat gadis yang tadi gagal mengajakku berdansa mengambil segelas minuman dan melemparkan isinya kearah Hinata…

Byurrrr…

Tes… tes… tess..

Aku mengarahkan _sapphire_ biruku dengan tajam kepadanya. Tangan kiriku mencengkram erat tangannya, mencegah air dalam gelas itu untuk tumpah ke tubuh kekasihku dan membiarkan air itu justru tumpah ke lantai. Masih dengan tangan kanan yang memeluk pinggang Hinata, dan bibirku yang masih melumat bibirnya, aku mencengkram tangan gadis pemilik pesta itu sembari memandangnya tajam.

Jangan… jangan pernah berharap bisa menyakiti kekasihku.

Kurasakan semua tatapan orang di pesta itu mengarah kesini, menyaksikan pertunjukkan yang mungkin menarik bagi mereka. Kulihat juga ekspresi pemilik pesta yang kalau tidak salah bernama Shizuka itu, dia kesakitan karena cengramanku.

Dan saat aku melepaskan tangannya dengan sedikit mendorongnya, gelas yang dia pegang… jatuh dan pecah.

Hinata menarik ciumannya, mungkin karena kaget mendengar suara pecahan itu. Sebelum dia melihat apa yang terjadi, aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Ayo, sayang! Kita pergi dari sini." Tanpa melihat kearah lain lagi, aku segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu dan menarik tangan kekasihku untuk mengikuti.

"Nar-naruto-kun,, itu…"

Ku genggam erat tangan Hinata tanpa melihat kearahnya, masih terus berjalan sambil menariknya dan mengabaikan apapun yang dia katakan.

.

.

.

"Huah, udaranya sejuk sekali disini." Aku merentangkan tanganku dengan kepala yang mendongak kearah langit. Menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Maksudmu dingin?" aku menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Hinata yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Benar juga! Hinata mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan, dan sekarang sudah malam.

Aku mendekat dan mendekapnya erat, "Nah, kalau begini hangat kan?" aku tersenyum saat wajahnya memerah, entah karena dingin atau karena malu. "Apa kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" dia memandangku dengan tatapan bingung, membuat aku tersenyum jahil. Aku mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kiss."

"Dasar mesum!" aku terkekeh mendengar responnya, dia mengataiku mesum dengan wajah merona.

Sedetik selanjutnya, aku terdiam dan senyumku menghilang. Apa… memang begini sifatnya? Possessive, pecemburu, sedikit ceria, manja. Jika memang iya, dia kemanakan sifat ini setahun sebelumnya? Selama lebih dari setahun kami berpacaran tapi hanya sikap dewasa dan sabarnya yang ia tunjukkan padaku, apa itu berarti dia berusaha keras menyembunyikan semua sifat aslinya ini?

"Hinata,"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum, tanpa menjawab dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku. "Aku mencintaimu." Kuulang kalimat itu, "Hinata," dia bergumam lagi sebagai jawaban, "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Atau… ada yang tidak kau ceritakan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kisah masa lalu… atau… bisa juga tentang mantan-mantanmu dulu."

Kami terdiam setelah itu. Aku yang menunggu jawabannya, dan dia yang sepertinya tidak berniat menjawab. Angin kembali berhembus, membuatku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku. Sekarang jam sembilan, dan aku bukan mengantarnya pulang malah mengajaknya duduk di pinggir sungai. Wajar saja kalau dia kedinginan.

Tapi aku tidak ingin dia pulang begitu saja malam ini, apalagi setelah kejadian di pesta tadi yang pasti membuatnya kesal. Aku hanya berpikir untuk membuatnya lebih santai disini, tapi sekarang aku malah membicarakan masa lalu.

"Tidak ada yang penting." Aku tersentak saat akhirnya dia menjawab, "Tidak ada yang penting dari itu semua. Itu hanya masa lalu."

Aku menunduk, menatap kepalanya yang entah kenapa… seolah menyimpan banyak beban.

 _'Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kurasa… dia selalu merubah sikapnya setiap kali berpacaran. Jika dengan pacarnya yang ini dia bersikap begini, maka jika dia berpacaran dengan orang lain lagi, sikapnya akan berubah. Tapi apapun itu, kudengar mereka putus dengan alasan yang sama. Tidak tahan.'_

Aku semakin menunduk saat perkataan laki-laki Inuzuka hari itu kembali terdengar. Bahkan dia yang hanya berpacaran sebulan dengan Hinata saja tahu banyak hal tentang Hinata, tapi aku… tidak, laki-laki itu tahu banyak hal tentang Hinata bukan karena status pacaran mereka, tapi karena keduanya sudah berteman lama.

"Naruto-kun?" aku menoleh saat dia memanggil, "Kau kenapa melamun?"

Aku menggeleng dan memaksakan diriku tersenyum lebar, sebisa mungkin tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau ini perhatian sekali ya? Aku semakin jatuh cinta." Aku terkekeh lagi melihat wajahnya yang aneh setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Sayang, say you love me, please!"

Dia menghela nafas lebih dulu, "Uhm, 'you love me'" apa? kenapa begitu?

"Sayang, maksudku katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

Dia menggangguk, "Kau mencintaiku."

Astaga! Ada apa dengannya. "Kau harusnya bilang 'aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih." Oh, dia ingin membuatku kesal rupanya. "Eh, ah… hahahaha… Naruto-kun, hentikan.. ahaha.. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku terdiam dan menghentikan tanganku yang menggelitiknya, kembali aku tarik dia dalam dekapanku dan kupertemukan kening kami. "Hm, aku juga mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Benarkah?" aku menggangguk, "Lalu kenapa kau masih sering menggoda gadis-gadis?"

"Sudah ku bilang kalau mereka yang tergoda oleh ketampananku. Itu bukan salahku, sayang. Wajahku saja yang terlalu tampan."

"Dasar narsis!" dia mendengus, "Tapi kau senangkan jika dirayu dan di dekati oleh perempuan-perempuan itu."

Mana mungkin kan? Aku menghela nafas dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Tatapan lembut aku arahkan pada manic peraknya. "Hinata, sayang. Dengar! Mereka itu tidak penting. Aku yang penting. Meski mereka menggoda dan mendekatiku, aku tidak akan mau. Kenapa? Karena sebanyak apapun perempuan yang mendekatiku, aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Gombal."

"Ayolah, Hinata, aku serius." Dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali mendengarku, "Aku mencintaimu. Walau banyak perempuan lain yang mendekatiku atau dekat denganku, hanya kau yang aku cintai. Karena bagiku, hanya kau ratuku. Ratu di hatiku. Ratu dalam hidupku. Dan akan kubuat kau menjadi satu-satunya ratu dalam rumah tangga kita nanti."

Dia menatapku dengan lembut, senyum tipisnya berganti dengan garis datar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, "Benarkah?" aku menggangguk. "Kau tidak akan dekat dengan gadis lain lagi?"

"Dalam hidup bersosialisasi, tidak mungkin aku begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan mencintai gadis lain lagi."

"Kau berjanji?" dia mengajukan kelingking kanannya sambil menatapku penuh harap. Lagi-lagi dia terlihat begitu manis.

Ah, aku dapat ide. "Daripada mengaitkan kelingking," aku menarik wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya, beberapa kecupan dalam sebelum akhirnya aku lepaskan. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang lagi-lagi merona, "Bukankah lebih baik mengaitkan bibir? Ah, sebenarnya mengaitkan lidah leb –"

"Mesum!"

"Hahaha…" aku tertawa singkat melihat ekspresinya. Aku meraih tangannya dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku, mengecup keningnya sekilas, aku tersenyum. "Aku janji."

"Kalau kau berbohong…" dia mengucapkan itu, ancaman yang tidak pernah dia ucapkan sebelumnya. "..kita putus."

Entah kenapa, dadaku tiba-tiba sedikit sesak. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu takut kehilangannya hingga dengan sebaris ancaman saja, sudah membuatku ketakutan. Dengan segera aku memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahku di rambutnya yang lembut. "Jangan bilang begitu." Bisikku, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Hinata."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh mendekati perempuan lain lagi."

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengeratkan pelukanku, rasanya… semakin sakit. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan lagi menggoda perempuan lain. Jangan mengancamku dengan kalimat itu lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku tidak akan sanggup kalau kau tidak ada."

Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu terucap.

Sebagai sebuah ketakutan yang tiba-tiba datang… aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya dan tidak akan melirik gadis lain lagi. Apapun… apapun untuk Hinata.

Aku janji.

.

.

.

Tapi hari itu… sesuatu yang fatal terjadi.

.

"Ayolah, kau sudah lama tidak mengantarku belanja."

"Apa kewajibanku untuk mengantarmu belanja. Lepaskan!" aku berusaha menarik tanganku, tapi tenaga gadis ini benar-benar mirip dengan Ibuku. Sepertinya klan itu memang berbahaya ya. "Lepaskan, Karin. Aku ingin ke rumah Hinata."

Dia berdecak dan semakin memeluk lenganku, "Tidak mau. Kau selalu saja kencan dengannya. Apa susahnya sih menemaniku belanja sebentar. Sebentar saja."

"Mana mungkin kau bisa sebentar kalau belanja."

"Kau ini. Kalau Suigetsu ada, aku tidak akan meminta ditemani olehmu." Kalau begitu tidak usah belanja saat lelaki itu tidak ada. Kenapa gadis ini repot sekali sih? "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita sekalian kencan? Itu ide yang bagus kan? Sudah lama kita tidak berkencan."

Sejak kapan aku kencan denganmu. Aku malas menjawab jadi aku diam saja sambil terus berusaha menarik tanganku.

Cuph…

"Aaarrgg… jangan suka mencium orang sembarangan." Aku berteriak dan menghapus bekas ciumannya di pipiku. Dia memang sangat suka sekali menjahiliku.

"Hahaha… tidak apakan, toh aku sering menciummu."

"Itu dulu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Karin. Berhenti menciumku se –"

"Naruto-kun."

Deg… apa itu? suara lembut itu… kenapa rasanya mencekik?

Aku menoleh perlahan dan terdiam mendapati Hinata dan Hanabi yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Entah kenapa aku semakin terpaku melihat mata Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa? kenapa? Hinata ingin menangis? Kenapa menangis? Bukankah sudah sebulan ini dia akan mendelik dan marah jika melihatku di dekati perempuan lain? Lalu kenapa sekarang… menangis?

"Hi-hinata, ini ti –"

"Nee-chan," aku terdiam saat Hanabi mengangkat suara. "Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu sebulan yang lalu bukan? Sepertinya kekasihmu itu tidak bisa berhenti selingkuh."

Ap –? Tidak, aku tidak selingkuh. Hinata, aku tidak selingkuh.

Suaraku tercekat. Aku ingin mengatakan itu semua tapi tak satupun kata yang keluar.

Kulihat dia menggigit bibirnya dan berbalik pergi, berlari menjauh meninggalkanku disini.

"Hi," sial.. suaraku.. "Hinat-Hinataa…" aku segera berlari mengejarnya. "Hinata, tunggu… kau salah paham, Hinataa…"

Tuk… bruk..

Sial! "Kenapa dengan batu ini?" aku mengumpat batu yang menghalangi jalanku hingga membuatku terjatuh. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh Karin dan Hanabi, aku kembali berdiri dan berlari. "Hinataa…" aku semakin mempercepat langkahku saat melihatnya menyetop taxi dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. "Ti-tidak! Hinata, tunggu… Hinata kau salah paham. Tunggu…"

Taxi itu berjalan.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. "Hinataaa…." Aku tidak perduli meski suaraku habis. Aku terus berteriak memanggilnya sembari terus melankahkan kakiku mengejar mobil yang tidak mungkin ku gapai. "Hinata, tunggu, jangan pergi… Hinata… HINATAAAA…"

.

.

.

Kenapa… lebih terasa menyakitkan dari biasanya?

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Thanks to :

Deva Rituinda ; B371G4R ; Ok ; FanaListos ; Baby-Damn ; Baenah21 ; armymey ; asparagusgus ; aftermoon ; yy ; Mouri Rini ; Tyffani ; dwi_bumblebee ; Yumiko Harvey ; ImeL's383 ; BlackJack ; Anggredta Wulan ; YabeHimawari ; Reznurzat30 ; Kurumi Keiko ; Durararw ; naruruhina ; Sella Ameilia ; Seulngie9669 ; Raf ; hanayou ; Helena Yuki ; Zty NaruChan ; billyyo566 ; TOMBHIB12 ; RiuDarkBlue ; nawaha ; hinata_hyuuga34 ; mauriceandreane ; ana ; rsmilye

.

Salam, Rameen


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto turun dari lantai dua dengan langkah gontai. Berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Kantung hitam di bawah matanya terlihat jelas menandakan bahwa dia tidak tidur semalaman. Selain tidak tidur, dia juga tidak makan dari kemarin.

Itu semua karena Hinata menolak bertemu dengannya kemarin. Padahal Naruto sudah mengejar hingga ke rumahnya, menunggu berjam-jam sambil berteriak agar Hinata mendengar penjelasannya dan mau menemuinya. Tapi sampai malam dan Neji pulang ke rumahnya, Hinata tetap tidak ingin keluar kamar. Atas saran Neji, akhirnya Naruto dengan berat hati pulang ke rumahnya.

Tidak sampai di situ, semalaman dia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Hinata yang mati berulang kali. Mengirim puluhan pesan. Mengirim puluhan email. Mengecek media social gadis itu. Bahkan menelpon ke rumahnya yang sering kali di sambut dengan kemarahan Hanabi karena merasa terganggu. Semua Naruto lakukan untuk sekedar mendengar suara Hinata dan agar dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Ayahnya dan segera mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Dia berniat untuk kembali ke rumah Hinata dan menunggu Hinata sampai malam lagi bila perlu. Jadi dia perlu tenaga untuk itu. "Masalah apa lagi kali ini? bukankah hubungan kalian sudah membaik tiga minggu terakhir? Bahkan Ayah lihat kau sangat senang dengan perubahan sikapnya dan perkembangan hubungan kalian."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembusnya dengan putus asa. "Kemarin dia melihat Karin memeluk dan menciumku, kurasa dia juga mendengar semua perkataan Karin tentang kencan dan semacamnya. Dia salah paham dan pergi begitu saja. Aku sudah berusaha menemuinya dan menjelaskan, tapi dia menolak untuk bertemu dan menjawab semua panggilan serta pesan dariku."

Minato mengangguk mengerti dan melipat korannya, "Tidak heran dia salah paham dan sakit hati. Setelah kau menyelingkuhinya berbulan-bulan, kalian bertengkar yang berakhir kau menuduhnya berselingkuh. Kalian tidak bertemu dan tidak berkomunikasi dua hari. Setelah itu dia muncul dengan pribadi yang baru, mungkin dia rela mengubah sikap dan perilakunya hanya untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian dan agar kau berhenti selingkuh. Tapi nyatanya, dia lagi-lagi mendapatimu yang di peluk dan dicium gadis lain. Kalau kau sendiri, mungkin kau sudah mengamuk, benar?"

Naruto menunduk lesu mendengar perkataan Ayahnya, dalam hati dia menyetujui semua yang Ayahnya katakan. Semua wajar saja kalau Hinata begitu marah kali ini. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati jika saat dia sudah rela berubah demi sang kekasih, tapi kekasihnya masih selingkuh. "Tapi aku tidak selingkuh, dia hanya salah paham."

"Benar," Ibunya muncul dari arah dapur membawa makanan untuk mereka sarapan, "Tapi apa Hinata tahu kalau Karin itu hanya sepupumu? Seharusnya kau menjelaskan itu jauh-jauh hari. Kalian bahkan sudah berpacaran lebih dari setahun, tapi kau masih belum memberitahunya hal-hal penting seperti itu."

Naruto mendengus, "Dia saja tidak terbuka padaku, bahkan aku tahu tentang masa lalunya bersama para mantan pacarnya dari orang lain. Setelah lebih dari sepuluh kali aku memintanya menceritakan semua tentangnya, dia malah memilih untuk tetap diam. Melupakan masa lalu katanya."

"Kalau begitu kalian sama-sama egois dan tidak percaya. Saling percaya dan terbuka itu penting dalam hubungan." Minato menyimpulkan. "Dia tidak mau terbuka, dan kau juga tidak mau terbuka. Lalu kapan kalian akan saling terbuka. Jika dia tidak mau terbuka, maka seharusnya kau yang lebih dulu terbuka dan jujur dalam segala hal padanya. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin bersamanya, dengan begitu dia juga lambat laun akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Naruto. Seandainya dia mendengar nasehat itu sejak lama dan berusaha mengerti Hinata sejak lama pula. Nah sekarang, nanti dulu bicarakan tentang terbuka. Dia harus berpikir dulu bagaimana caranya agar Hinata setidaknya mau menemuinya dan mendengar semua penjelasannya.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku sudah selesai." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang memegang selembar roti.

"Eh? Apa selembar roti itu cukup?" tanya Ibunya khawatir.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan pergi, "Aku harus segera menemui Hinata."

.

.

.

Hanya Kau Ratuku by Rameen

Naruto x Hinata

Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

.

.

.

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di depan pagar rumah Hinata. Dia sudah akan turun dari motornya saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan malas dia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku celananya dan menaikkan alis saat nama sahabatnya yang sudah lama pergi dan sudah lama tidak menghubungi, muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Hallo.."

' _Hallo, lama tidak bicara ya? Apa kau merindukanku?'_

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Tumben sekali kau menelponku. Ya, sebenarnya aku merindukanmu tapi kau menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku sedang ada urusan."

' _Ck, tidak usah sok keren, Dobe. Memang apa urusanmu? Paling juga kau sedang sibuk dengan para 'target'mu lagi, kan?'_

Naruto terdiam dan berkedip. Entah sudah sejak kapan dia menjadi playboy, sejak SMA kah? "Diamlah, Teme. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

' _Benarkah? Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bertemu, jangan menyesal ya.'_

Alis Naruto bertaut bingung, "Dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau sudah pulang ke Jepang?"

' _Yah, bisa dibilang aku hanya sedang liburan. Jadi, mau bertemu?'_

"Kalau kau masih lama di Jepang, mungkin aku akan menemuimu setelah urusanku selesai. Kalau kau memang tidak lama. Ya sudah, kita bertemu saat kau kembali lagi saja nanti."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama di sebrang sana, _'Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Naruto? Kau terdengar lain.'_

"Aku sungguh-sungguh sedang ada urusan, Sasuke. Sudah ya."

' _Hah, terserah kau saja. Semoga urusanmu cepat selesai.'_

"Hm." Naruto mematikan panggilannya dengan Sasuke. "Jadi sekarang dia di Jepang? Sudah berapa lama ya dia pergi? tiga tahun?" gumamnya sendri. "Ah, terserahlah. Nanti saja." Naruto turun dari motornya dan berjalan ke rumah kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Tapi sebelum dia sempat menekan bel, pintu sudah lebih dulu di buka dari dalam. Muncul Hanabi yang terlihat sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, memandangnya dengan sinis dan cuek. "Nee-chan ku tidak ada."

Naruto berkedip sesaat, "Maksudnya? dia kemana?"

Hanabi mengangakat bahu. "Entahlah, dia pergi. Katanya berlibur, tapi dia tidak bilang pergi kemana. Dia membawa koper yang lumayan besar dan pergi jam lima tadi pagi."

Bagai di sambar petir, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak, tidak mungkin. "Kau bohong!" ucapnya dengan yakin. Ya, Hanabi membencinya, jadi Hanabi pasti membohonginya agar dia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata.

Dengusan mengejek terdengar dari Hanabi, "Well, terserah kau saja tuan _cassanova._ Aku tidak berbohong, kau boleh mengecek kamarnya dan bertanya pada Neji-nii kalau tidak percaya." jawabnya santai sambil menggeser tubuhnya, seolah memberi Naruto jalan untuk masuk dan menggeledah rumahnya.

Tapi dari tatapan itu saja, Naruto jad yakin jika gadis itu tidak berbohong. Tubuhnya semakin kaku, dia tidak percaya jika Hinata benar-benar pergi karena menghindarinya. Apa benar Hinata semarah itu kali ini? Apa Hinata akan meninggalkannya kali ini?

"Kemana?" tanyanya, suaranya mulai lirih. "Kemana dia pergi, Hanabi? Kemana Hinata? Beritahu aku!" dia mengguncang tubuh Hanabi sambil menaikkan suaranya. Membuat Hanabi mengernyit risih dan menepis tangan Naruto dengan kuat walau cengkraman Naruto lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan, sialan!"

"Jawab aku dulu, kemana Hinata pergi? aku harus menemuinya. Aku harus menjelaskan hal itu, dia salah paham. Karin hanya sepupuku, aku tidak selingkuh, Hanabi. Aku hanya mencintainya saja, aku tidak selingkuh. Beritahu aku dimana dia?" Naruto berteriak keras.

Membuat Hanabi semakin risih dan menginjak kakinya keras, cukup untuk membuat Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu kecil Hanabi. "Huh, menyedihkan sekali. Apa ini sang _cassanova_ kampus yang selalu menjadikan para perempuan sebagai 'target'? Sekarang dia memaksa gadis SMA untuk memberitahu dimana keberadaan kekasihnya."

Naruto hanya berdecih mendengar ejekan itu tanpa bisa menjawab. Membuat senyuman miring di bibir Hanabi. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang puas raut putus asa dan kekesalan di wajah Naruto.

"Jadi begini wajahmu kalau sedang kesal dan putus asa?" tanyanya menyindir. "Dengar! Wajah Hinata-nee yang selalu menangis setiap kali melihatmu berselingkuh jauh lebih mengiris kesabaranku. Aku sangat ingin menghajarmu dari dulu kalau saja dia tidak menghalangiku. Apa kau tidak pernah membayangkan dia menangis sendirian di kamarnya setiap malam setelah setiap kali kau meninggalkannya di kencan kalian?"

Mata Naruto melebar seiring ocehan Hanabi yang perlahan terproses di otaknya. Membuatnya seolah dapat melihat bayangan Hinata yang menangis sambil menutup mulutnya guna menahan isakan. Ya, seperti itulah Hinata. Meski menangis sederas apapun, dia akan tetap menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak ada orang yang tahu.

"Kau selalu menyakitinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau seenaknya berselingkuh, berpelukan, berciuman dengan gadis lain tanpa perduli perasaannya. Kau egois, kau hanya perduli dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau bahkan menuduhnya selingkuh disaat kau yang jelas-jelas selalu berselingkuh. Dan sekarang? kau memaksaku memberitahukan keberadaannya? Huh, kau bahkan tidak berpikir untuk memberinya ketenangan bukan? Kenapa kau ingin menemuinya? Untuk menyakitinya lagi? setidaknya biarkan dia sendiri dan menenangkan diri, atau lepaskan saja dia untuk selamanya!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya!" teriak Naruto dengan cepat, dia memandang tajam kearah Hanabi. "Aku memang sudah menyakitinya selama ini, aku menyesal dan aku ingin berubah. Aku ingin meminta maaf dan tidak akan berselingkuh lagi. Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk melepaskannya, Hyuuga, karena aku… tidak akan pernah melepaskan kakakmu." Lanjutnya dengan tegas dan segera berbalik pergi. Setidaknya dia harus mencari Hinata sendiri.

.

Hanabi masih berdiri di tempatnya setelah Naruto pergi. Dia masih terdiam dan mencerna setiap perkataan Naruto. Tatapan lelaki itu, sungguh Hanabi yakin jika tatapan itu adalah tatapan paling serius yang pernah dia lihat. Lebih tepatnya, tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan seseorang yang pernah dia lihat dulu.

Dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tatapan Ayahnya yang sedang berteriak dan mengatakan jika Ayahnya tidak akan pernah melepaskan Ibunya apapun yang terjadi.

Seketika persendian kaki Hanabi melemas dan dia terduduk di lantai. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir kenangan lama. "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan Hinata-nee mengalami hal yang sama seperti apa yang di alami Kaa-san dulu." Gumamnya pelan dengan penuh keyakinan.

Hanabi percaya Naruto mencintai kakaknya, bahkan sekarang dia sangat percaya jika Naruto sangat sangat sangat mencintainya kakaknya, hingga berpotensi melakukan kesalahan seperti yang di lakukan Ayahnya dulu karena terlalu mencintai Ibunya.

Apapun yang terlalu berlebihan memang bukanlah suatu hal yang baik.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, membuat Neji menoleh kearah orang yang membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa izin dan ketukan pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, Neji. Aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya, tap –"

Neji mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Tenten kalau itu bukan masalah. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang tamu yang terlihat sangat ada urusan penting dengannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan dan tenang.

"Hinata," Naruto maju dan lebih mendekat, membuat Tenten mengenyit tidak mengerti. "Dimana Hinata? Hanabi bilang dia pergi dengan membawa koper. Kemana dia pergi? aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh kota ini dari tadi pagi, tapi dia tidak ada. Apa dia pergi keluar kota? Kemana, Neji-san? Kemana?"

Tenten hanya diam saat kesimpulan di kepalanya mengatakan kalau orang itu pasti adalah kekasih yang selalu di ceritakan Hinata. Mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah.

Disisi lain, Neji hanya diam menatap fokus pada _sapphire_ Naruto yang memandangnya penuh harap. "Kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan lain yang justru muncul dari Neji.

"Neji-san, tolonglah. Aku tidak perduli dengan makan, beritahu aku dimana Hinata. Aku harus menemuinya dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kami."

Neji menutup berkas di tangannya dan menoleh kearah Tenten, "Bisa tolong buatkan teh untuk kami, Tenten?" mengerti, Tenten mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, tidak lupa menutup pintu. Lalu Neji kembali menatap Naruto dan mengisyaratkannya agar duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Neji juga berdiri dan ikut duduk disofa itu.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Naruto menolak, dia tidak punya waktu untuk duduk dan bercerita sekarang. Dia harus mencari Hinata sebelum gadis itu meninggalkannya lebih jauh. Tapi,,, dengan segala rasa hormatnya pada Neji, Naruto tidak bisa menolak pandangan mata Neji yang mirip dengan lavender sang kekasih. Apalagi jika dia menemukan fakta jika tatapan Neji seolah mengajaknya berbicara sesuatu yang serius.

Dengan enggan, Naruto duduk di sofa samping Neji. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya. Mengira-ngira jika di jam itu, ada dimana Hinata?

"Kau mencarinya dari tadi pagi, dan sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang, bahkan hampir memasuki waktu sore. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, Naruto." Ucapan Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Neji-san. Aku…" Naruto terdiam tanpa bisa meneruskan ucapannya. Harus bagaimana dia mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini?

Neji mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menoleh saat pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan Tenten yang masuk dengan dua cangkir teh di tangannya. "Ini minumnya."

"Terima kasih, Tenten." Gadis itu hanya mengulum senyum melihat tatapan Neji yang terasa lucu baginya. Lalu dia langsung melangkah keluar, tidak ingin menganggu pembicaraan dua saudara ipar… mungkin.

Sret.. Neji menggeser dan menyodorkan secangkir minuman hangat itu pada Naruto. "Minumlah, kau butuh sedikit ketenangan. Kata orang, aroma teh cukup bagus untuk ketenangan."

Merasa hanya bisa menurut, Naruto meraih dan meminum teh itu. Sedari pagi, bahkan sedari kemarin hingga kini jam dua siang, dia hanya memakan selembar roti tadi pagi. Naruto sendiri juga sudah merasa jika tubuhnya sedikit lebih dingin saat itu. Mungkin karena rasa lapar yang tidak dia sadari dan juga rasa takut yang menguasai hingga tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Naruto, kau tahu jika aku pernah menikah?" ucapan Neji hanya di tanggapi sedikit respon keterkejutan di mata Naruto. Dia belum pernah mendengar langsung fakta itu, tapi rasanya Naruto juga sudah pernah mendengar tentang hal itu, entah kapan. "Aku menikah dengan seorang gadis yang aku cintai, tentu dia juga mencintaiku. Kami bahagia. Dia wanita yang baik, cantik, ceria, dan perhatian."

Neji menaruh gelasnya dan menatap keluar jendela, "Tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti dia. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, hingga aku mengabaikannya. Aku memberikan semua yang dia inginkan, kecuali waktuku. Setiap kali dia ingin berdua denganku, atau sekedar liburan dan berkencan… aku selalu tidak bisa.

"Disetiap malam, aku hanya mampu mengucapkan maaf. Setiap hari aku selalu mengucapkan maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya lebih lama. Bahkan sering kali aku mengucapkan kata itu pada dia yang sudah tertidur saat aku pulang larut malam."

Neji menatap Naruto dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak ingin membuatnya menderita, aku memberinya kebebasan. Aku mengijinkannya pergi kemanapun dia mau. Berharap jika dia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, itu bisa mengurangi rasa kesepiannya. Aku selalu melakukan segala hal untuk bisa memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan, agar aku bisa memahaminya dengan mengganti waktuku yang tersita untuknya dengan semua kebebasannya.

"Tapi nyatanya, sampai akhirpun, aku tetap tidak bisa memahami satu hal darinya." Neji menatap Naruto dalam, mencoba menyampaikan pesan yang dia ceritakan. "Aku tidak mengerti rasa kesepiannya yang hanya bisa terisi dengan kehadiranku. Keberadaan teman-temannya, ataupun segala kegiatan yang terlihat menyenangkan untuk dia lakukan, itu bukanlah hal yang bisa menggantikan kesepiannya karena tidak adanya aku disisinya.

"Dia kesepian. Dan mungkin karena itu, dia mencoba mencari kehangatan lain." Sampai disana, Naruto mulai terdiam penasaran. "Dia selingkuh… dengan sahabatku. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah menikah dan mungkin juga akan secepatnya mempunyai anak."

"Neji-san.."

Neji mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum, menyangkal tatapan iba dari Naruto. "Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Aku yang tidak terbuka dan tidak memahaminya juga salah. Saat itu, aku hanya berpikir untuk memegang perusahaan dengan baik setelah meninggalnya Ayahku. Aku tidak ingin perusahaan itu hancur, makanya aku harus bekerja keras. Tapi kesalahanku yang tidak bisa mengatur waktu menjadi boomerang bagi sisi kehidupanku yang lain."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama setelah itu.

"Apa yang kuceritakan, entah ada kaitannya atau tidak dengan adikku itu." Naruto mendongak saat mengerti jika yang disinggung Neji adalah Hinata. "Tapi kurasa, Hinata mengambil berbagai pelajaran dari kisah hubungan keluarganya yang sedikit buruk. Aku akui jika Hinata salah karena tidak terbuka padamu. Seharusnya dia berusaha menjadi dirinya sendiri saja dan menjalani hubungannya dengan kejujuran, tanpa harus mengambil pelajaran dari masa lalu dan mengaplikasikannya dengan salah.

"Naruto, dengan sikap Hinata yang begitu, dia mungkin terlihat dewasa dan tegar, tapi sebenarnya dia tetap seorang perempuan yang memiliki sisi rapuhnya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menceramahimu tentang bagaimana kau harus bersikap untuk menghadapi segala kekurangan adikku. Aku hanya ingin, kau memahaminya. Memahami segala sisi dari diri Hinata. Jangan menjadi seorang pria yang tidak peka sepertiku. Pahami keinginan Hinata yang sebenarnya, dan jika kau bisa, coba gali luka di hatinya.

"Hinata itu… meski luka di hatinya sangat besar, dia bisa dengan sangat ahli menyembunyikannya. Jadi jika kau ingin memahaminya, langkah awal, kau harus lebih dulu mencari luka itu dan coba pahami seberapa dalam luka yang dia miliki. Dari awal… aku percaya kau lebih baik dariku dalam memahami Hinata."

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." Naruto mengucapkan salam itu dengan lesu. Dia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju ruang tengah rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat akhirnya Naruto berhenti mencari Hinata hari itu. Mungkin besok, dia akan kembali mencari dengan pikiran yang lebih tenang.

Dari pagi dia mencari Hinata dengan khawatir dan rasa takut. Dia benar-benar tidak tenang. Setelah bertemu dengan Neji dan mendengar semua hal tadi, sikapnya memang bisa lebih tenang, tapi terasa kepalanya jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Perkataan Neji tadi, adalah cerita pertama tentang keluarga kekasihnya yang ia dengar. Lebih dari satu tahun dan dia baru mengetahui satu fakta dari keluarga sang kekasih. Ditambah lagi, setiap perkataan Neji yang mempercayakan Hinata padanya, serasa semakin menumpuk beban dan rasa bersalah Naruto.

Memahami, kah? Rasanya Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal itu selama hubungannya dengan Hinata terjalin.

"Naruto," suara Kushina membuatnya menoleh, "Okaeri, kau baru pulang jam segini. Apa kau sudah makan?"

Menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk menonton tv, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa lainnya. Matanya langsung terpejam seketika. Tubuhnya lelah, kepalanya pusing.

"Kau bertemu Hinata?" pertanyaan Minato membuat Naruto hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

"Dia pergi, entah kemana. Aku sudah mencarinya seharian di seluruh kota ini, tapi dengan koper besar yang dia bawa, kurasa dia pergi keluar kota."

Minato dan Kushina mengerjap bingung, "Hinata-chan pergi?" pertanyaan yang cukup kaget itu terdengar dari Kushina. "Ya ampun, kurasa dia benar-benar sedih kali ini. Selama ini, meski dia selalu sedih karena kau berselingkuh, tapi dia tetap disisimu, kan? Nah sekarang… ck, ini semua salahmu, Naruto."

"Kushina." Minato memperingatkan saat akhirnya Kushina jadi menyalahkan Naruto. Tidak salah sih, Kushina bahkan Minato juga kasian melihat Hinata yang selalu di sakiti oleh putra mereka. Jadi disaat kesalahan Naruto sudah fatal, mereka juga bisa marah.

Dengan segala kelelahannya, putra Minato itu hanya bisa diam tanpa berniat untuk berkilah.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada Hanabi atau Neji?"

Dengusan sinis keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ya, kalau Neji sih mungkin saja, tapi apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari Hanabi? Dia justru ditatap dengan sorot mengejek dari bocah SMA itu. "Mereka tidak tahu kemana Hinata pergi. Tadi Neji-san bilang kalau Hinata hanya ingin menenangkan diri dan pergi ke salah satu rumah kerabat mereka, tapi karena mereka juga memiliki beberapa kerabat yang berbeda tempat, Neji-san tidak tahu dimana tepatnya Hinata berada."

Minato meletakkan tangannya didagu untuk mengingat, "Kerabat Hyuuga,," dia mengerutkan keningnya saat selintas nama samar diingatannya. "Ku rasa dia memiliki tiga kerabat. Satu kerabat jauh Ibunya yang sudah sangat lama tidak ada komunikasi yang kalau tidak salah ada di Thailand. Dan aku tidak begitu ingat kerabatnya yang lain, mungkin masih di Jepang walau berbeda kota."

Ya, hanya itu alasan kenapa Hinata membawa koper saat pergi. Karena jauh.

"Kau terlihat memikirkan hal lain, Naruto?"

 _Sapphire_ biru Naruto terlihat saat dia membuka mata, dia menoleh pada Ibunya dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya begitulah, entah ini membuatku senang atau tidak. Tadi Neji-san menceritakan tentang masa lalunya kalau dia pernah menikah dan bercerai. Aku merasa senang karena akhirnya mengetahui sedikit kisah keluarga Hinata yang selama ini tidak pernah aku ketahui, tapi disisi lain, cerita yang Neji-san ceritakan serasa menambah beban untukku. Dia bilang jika dia tidak bisa memahami mantan istrinya hingga istrinya selingkuh dan mereka bercerai. Sangat mirip denganku yang tidak pernah memahami Hinata, bagaimana kalau…"

"Hinata selingkuh dan meninggalkanmu." Lanjut Kushina saat Naruto memutus kata-katanya, membuat Naruto hanya memajukan bibirnya karena sepertinya sang Ibu suka sekali memperjelas ancaman itu untuknya. "Kenapa kau takut Hinata meninggalkanmu disaat kau sendiri sering menyakitinya. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa membahagaiakan Hinata, kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja dia?"

"Tidak!" Naruto menaikan suaranya dan menajamkan sorot matanya, "Tadi Hanabi, sekarang Ibu. Kenapa kalian semua menyarankanku untuk melepaskan Hinata?" Kushina dan Minato hanya terdiam memandang Naruto yang terlihat terpancing emosi. Selanjutnya Naruto mencengkram rambutnya dan menunduk, "Aku… tidak akan melepaskan Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi, meski harus menyakitinya, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Hinata!"

Bletak..

Naruto meringis saat tiba-tiba saja kepalanya di pukul oleh sang Ayah. Hanya tatapan tidak mengerti yang Naruto tujukan pada Ayahnya yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan pernah mengikat seseorang hanya untuk menyakitinya."

Naruto terdiam mendengar itu, dia sangat ingin menjawab tapi rasanya sulit saat harus melihat sorot tajam sang Ayah.

Dengan sedikit elusan Kushina di bahunya, Minato menghembus nafas pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya dan beralih sesaat sebelum kembali menatap sang putra tunggal. "Naruto, apa kau tahu jika Hinata itu yatim piatu?" Naruto mengangguk, "Apa kau tahu cerita di balik itu semua?"

Baiklah, apa sekarang Ayahnya akan bercerita? Kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini semua orang bercerita padanya tentang masa lalu Hinata? Kenapa tidak dari selama ini saja Naruto di beritahu?

Malas berdebat, Naruto menggeleng pelan. Membuat Minato dan Kushina menghela nafas. "Ibu Hinata bernama Hikaru, dia… meninggal beberapa tahun lalu… di rumah sakit jiwa."

Tubuh lelaki Uzumaki itu terasa kaku seketika. Hebat, dalam sehari cerita masa lalu keluarga Hinata yang dia dengar benar-benar tidak bisa dia sangka. "Rumah… sakit jiwa?"

Minato mengangguk, "Bukan karena dia gila, mungkin… Hikaru hanya stress dengan segala tekanan yang dia alami." Matanya melirik sang putra yang mengusap wajahnya sekali dan mulai fokus mendengarnya. "Hiashi adalah orang yang serius dan keras, Ayah mengenalnya dari SMA dan kami cukup dekat walau tidak bisa di bilang akrab. Dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal-hal yang baginya tidak bermanfaat dan tidak penting, bahkan dia tidak perduli dengan beberapa gadis yang menyukainya. Yah, karena sikapnya yang dingin dan pintar, mungkin para gadis dulu menganggapnya keren.

"Ayah sendiri yakin jika dia belum pernah berpacaran saat kami bertemu lagi di tahun terakhir perkuliahan kami. Kami memang berbeda universitas, tapi Ayah yakin dia masih Hiashi yang tidak menganggap jika perempuan itu penting.

"Selanjutnya, kira-kira setahun setelah wisuda kami, dia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Ayah tidak tahu banyak tentang itu, tapi Ayah bisa melihat matanya yang penuh cinta saat menghadiri pesta pernikahannya. Kehidupan rumah tangganya terlihat bahagia, sampai Ayah mendengar jika ternyata Hiashi itu adalah orang yang sangat possessive.

"Kami bertemu lagi sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu dan menjalin hubungan bisnis singkat. Dari sana, Ayah banyak mendengar jika sikap Hiashi semakin menjadi. Dia selalu cemburu dan mengekang Hikaru hingga mengurungnya di rumah. Mungkin ketiga anak mereka sudah mengerti hal itu, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bertindak. Hiashi sangat keras, dia cemburu bahkan jika melihat Hikaru menyambut paket yang datang jika pengantar paketnya seorang pria.

"Sampai saat itu, Ayah tidak sengaja melihat Hiashi yang berkunjung ke salah satu rumah sakit jiwa. Penasaran, Ayah mengikutinya, dan ternyata dia menemui istrinya. Ayah hanya bisa melihat jika Hikaru hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong saat Hiashi berbicara. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ayah melihat Hiashi menangis."

Minato terdiam memotong ceritanya demi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang semakin pucat sekarang.

"Kelang beberapa hari Hikaru masuk rumah sakit itu, dia meninggal. Ayah datang berkunjung ke rumah Hiashi saat Hikaru di makamkan. Dan juga beberapa minggu selanjutnya, Ayah sering berkunjung untuk sekedar menghiburnya. Tapi hanya kalimat penyelasan yang selalu keluar dari mulut Hiashi. Sampai sebulan setelah kepergian Hikaru, Hiashi juga meninggal. Itu… sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

Minato menyudahi ceritanya dengan meneguk minumannya, memberikan waktu bagi Naruto untuk mencerna setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Ya, Minato berusaha menyampaikan satu pesan dan satu cerita pada putranya itu, entah sampai atau tidak pada sang putra tercinta.

"Jadi, Naruto." Kini Kushina yang membuka suara, "Jangan pernah berkata kau tidak akan melepaskannya meski kau harus menyakitinya. Jika memang kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya, lepaskan dia. Jika kau tidak ingin melepaskannya, maka kau harus membahagiakannya. Kau mengertikan, Naru-chan?" Kushina tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Membuat Naruto mendesah pelan dan menunduk.

"Dari yang Ayah lihat, Hikaru mungkin menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang Hiashi cintai. Hiashi sangat mencintainya hingga sikapnya menjadi over possessive. Sama sepertimu," Naruto melirik dan mendapati senyum jahil sang Ayah, "Hinata itu cinta pertamamu, benar? Dan kau sangat mencintainya sekarang. Tapi jangan sampai rasa cintamu itu membuatmu jadi salah arah, Naruto."

Dengan anggukan pelan, Naruto mengiyakan. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Selanjutnya dia berdiri, "Aku… akan tidur sekarang." dia menoleh pada kedua orang tuanya yang masih menatapnya, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan dan berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat putra mereka yang semakin dewasa. Tapi, sedewasa apapun sang anak, peran orang tua yang memberi nasehat masih tetap sangat di butuhkan, benar?

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring tengkurap dengan pandangan hampa. Apa yang dia dapatkan dari setiap orang membuatnya sadar betapa buruk dirinya dalam memahami sang kekasih. Yah, setelah mendengar cerita Kiba, Neji, dan Ayahnya, Naruto mulai mengerti kenapa Hinata selalu bersikap seperti itu.

"Bodoh!" ucapnya pelan seraya mengambil foto dirinya dan Hinata yang terpajang di nakas samping ranjangnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya bersandarakan bantal dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari foto itu.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto masih menatap tajam kearah Kiba dengan tangan terkepal, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia dapatkan dari orang didepannya. "Jadi, apa maksudmu tidak tahan akan sikap Hinata?"_

 _Alis Kiba terangkat, "Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Sudah kubilang, aku putus dengannya karena tidak tahan, sama sepertimu saat putus dengannya, kan? Kau tidak tahan dengan sikapnya."_

" _Ck, makanya aku bertanya. Sikapnya yang seperti apa?"_

" _Terlalu possessive tentu saja."_

 _Untuk sesaat Naruto hanya mampu terdiam. Jadi, Kiba memutuskan Hinata karena tidak tahan akan sikap possessive gadis itu? Lalu kenapa Naruto harus selingkuh untuk mencari perhatian Hinata jika memang sikap Hinata begitu?_

" _Aku dan Hinata sebenarnya teman sejak kami SMP. Yah, tidak terlalu akrab awalnya, tapi semakin akrab saat kami bertemu lagi dimasa kuliah." Naruto hanya memperhatikan cerita lelaki Inuzuka itu. "Aku menyukainya sudah sejak lama. Aku senang dan tidak ada masalah di dekatnya. Itulah kenapa aku bingung setiap kali dia bercerita jika dia putus dengan pacarnya karena para mantanya itu tidak tahan. Aku sendiri bertanya sikap Hinata mana yang membuat para lelaki itu tidak tahan?"_

 _Kiba tersenyum tipis kemudian, "Yang ku tahu, mantan pertama Hinata memutuskannya karena tidak tahan selalu dicurigai berlebih oleh Hinata. Mantan kedua, memutuskannya karena terganggu dengan perhatian berlebih dari Hinata. Mantan ketiga memutuskannya karena risih akan sikap Hinata yang selalu menyatakan cinta. Saat itu, aku hanya tertawa mendengar alasan-alasan konyol itu. Mereka lelaki macam apa yang bisa-bisanya terganggu dengan hal sepele seperti itu?_

" _Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Pertamanya Hinata ragu, dia bilang tidak ingin aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti para mantannya. Tapi aku bilang kalau aku pasti akan baik-baik saja dan akan mengerti. Lalu kami jadian…"_

 _Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat Kiba menghentikan ceritanya dan tersenyum miris. "Ada apa?"_

"… _setelah kami pacaran. Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Dia yang awalnya selalu bisa membuatku tenang dan nyaman, berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang possessive dan terlalu mengekang. Tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu. Awalnya kupikir aku bisa bertahan, tapi… akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan para mantannya terdahulu. Kebaikan-pun, jika diberikan terlalu berlebihan, maka akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dan yah… aku memutuskannya. Aku menyesal sebenarnya, maka dari itu aku langsung minta maaf keesokkan harinya, dan berharap bisa berteman lagi dengannya."_

" _Oh." Hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bodoh. Menerima fakta jika dirinya sendiri yang justru tidak mendapat perhatian dari Hinata, membuatnya kesal dan marah entah pada siapa._

" _Kau sendiri?" sapphire itu melirik saat pertanyaan itu terdengar. "Kau sendiri kenapa putus dengan Hinata?" Sekarang Naruto tidak tahu kenapa orang itu yakin sekali kalau dirinya sudah putus dengan Hinata? "Kau pacaran dengannya setahun yang lalu kan? Berapa lama kau pacaran dengannya? Yang kuingat sih, aku yang paling lama berpacaran dengannya, yaitu sebulan."_

 _Dengusan pelan keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Sebulan?" dia menatap Kiba penuh kebanggan tersendiri. "Aku mulai berpacaran dengannya 15 bulan lalu, dan sampai sekarang dia masih kekasihku."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Dan satu lagi, aku… tidak berniat untuk menyerah dan melepaskannya."_

 _Flashback off_

.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah Hinata yang ada dalam foto itu. Begitu cantik dan manis dengan rona merah yang menggemaskan. "Hebat. Kau hebat sekali, Hinata." Ia berucap lemah dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau selalu mencurigai mantan pertamamu karena kau tidak ingin dia selingkuh seperti kakak iparmu. Kau selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada mantan keduamu karena kau tidak ingin membuat kesalahan seperti kakakmu. Kau selalu mengatakan kata cinta pada mantan ketigamu karena Ayahmu yang mengekang Ibumu tanpa pernah menunjukkan perasaan cintanya. Kau mengekang mantan keempatmu karena berpikir jika kakak iparmu selingkuh akibat terlalu diberi kebebasan oleh kakakmu.

"Dan dengan semua hal itu, kau bersikap tidak perduli padaku karena tidak ingin membuatku tidak tahan dengan segala sikapmu itu. haha… hahahah… hahaha.." dia tertawa hampa. "Kenapa bisa kau menyalah artikan pelajaran hidupmu?"

Dia memeluk foto itu di dadanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku akan menerima setiap hal dari dirimu, Hinata. Kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, hanya karena demi keinginan orang lain. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan semuanya sesuai keinginanmu sendiri saja? Hah, aku benar-benar ingin tahu, seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Ya, bagi Naruto, Hinata tidak sekalipun menunjukkan bagaimana dirinya. Sikap possessive, protective, pecemburu, tidak perduli, Naruto yakin jika itu semua bukan sikap Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Gadis itu hanya melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya diinginkan orang lain, tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar dia inginkan.

.

.

.

Menma memasuki perpustakaan dan mengelilingi pandangannya. Memang aneh jika dia mencari sepupunya di perpustakaan, tapi itu adalah tempat terakhir di Universitas itu yang belum dia kunjungi. Karena yakin dan tahu kalau sang sepupu masuk kuliah hari ini, jadi sudah pasti manusia berambut pirang itu berada di salah satu tempat di Universitas itu.

Dan… viola…

Menma menemukan targetnya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang melipat tangannya di meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Cukup membuat Menma tidak paham apa sebenarnya fungsi meja di perpustakaan itu.

Dia melangkah mendekat dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping orang itu, membuat orang yang tadi bermalas-malasan mendongak menatapnya. Bukannya bangun, orang itu malah semakin menunjukkan wajah malas dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ck," Menma akhirnya berdecak kesal akan sikap merepotkan itu. "Kau seperti mayat hidup, Naruto. Wajahmu pucat dan kau semakin kurus, jarang masuk kuliah dan tidak asyik lagi. Kau jadi mirip Hashirama-jiisan saat dia masih hidup dulu."

"Hm, mungkin." Gumaman tidak jelas dan tidak perduli itu membuat Menma menghela nafas.

"Kau belum menemukan Hinata?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat kepala Naruto miring dan menatapnya dari bawah, "Menurutmu kenapa aku disini dan seperti mayat hidup sekarang jika aku sudah menemukan Hinata?"

Menma mengalihkan tatapannya, "Oh, pantas saja kau semakin jelek. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau Hinata akan semakin tidak mau melihatmu saat kalian bertemu karena kau tidak setampan dulu."

Sebenarnya, ucapan itu membuat pikiran Naruto bertambah. Benar juga, bagaimana kalau Hinata ilfeel setelah melihatnya yang semakin tidak terurus? Tapi… "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Masih untung aku masih ingat mandi dan makan."

Dengusan keluar dari mulut Menma. "Ini sudah seminggu sejak dia pergi, dan kau sangat sedikit istirahat. Bahkan kantung matamu sudah sangat hitam sekarang. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus segera menemuinya."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto melirik sinis akan pertanyaan itu. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau bicara dengannya sekarang. Dia pergi, itu tandanya dia sedang ingin sendiri. Jangan mengganggunya dan berikan dia kesempatan untuk tenang. Kau harus memahaminya, Naruto. Jangan hanya memaksakan kehendakmu saja."

' _Aku hanya ingin, kau memahaminya. Memahami segala sisi dari diri Hinata. Jangan menjadi seorang pria yang tidak peka sepertiku.'_

Naruto termenung mengingat perkataan Neji waktu itu. Menma benar, Neji juga benar, seharusnya dia lebih memahami Hinata. Jika memang saat ini Hinata butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, maka Naruto harus menunggunya.

Tapi masalahnya… "Aku sangat merindukannya, Menma. Ini adalah waktu terlama kami berpisah setelah kami pacaran. Biasanya kami bertemu setiap hari. Sekarang aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya." Ucapnya lirih dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya, Menma juga kasihan melihat sepupunya itu. Naruto baru pertama kali menyukai perempuan, dan perasaan itu sudah sangat dalam. Tapi Naruto hanya punya pengalaman dalam kencan sekali dengan perempuan, dia tidak punya pengalaman cukup dalam menjalin hubungan.

"Uhm, kudengar Sasuke ada di Jepang, kan?" Menma berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, mungkin saja jika alasannya Sasuke, Naruto mau sedikit lebih istirahat dan lebih tenang.

Naruto terdiam dan berkedip, mengingat telpon Sasuke minggu lalu di ponselnya. 'Benar juga, Teme sedang pulang ke Jepang.' Batinnya membenarkan. Padahal Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke beberapa tahun ini, tapi karena sekarang dia sedang sibuk mencari Hinata, dia tidak perduli dengan sahabat ravennya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja, sekalian tenangkan pikiranmu."

Bibir Naruto maju, "Tapi dia sekarang di kediaman Uchiha yang ada di Iwa."

"Lalu kenapa? Hanya tiga jam dari sini dengan kereta."

"Aku tidak bisa," Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Aku harus mencari Hinata."

"Bukankah kau bilang kemungkinan Hinata ada di luar kota? Percuma kau mencarinya di sini."

"Tapi saat dia pulang, aku ingin langsung menemuinya. Bagaimana kalau dia pulang disaat aku pergi? Dia akan berpikir aku tidak perduli padanya dan malah bersenang-senang saat dia pergi. Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku dan memutuskan aku? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau lagi melih –hmmppp.." Naruto melebarkan matanya saat sebuah permen masuk ke mulutnya secara paksa.

Menma mengangguk puas, "Ternyata ada gunanya juga aku beli permen." Gumamnya, tidak perduli dengan delikan Naruto. "Sudahlah, tidak usah berpikir terlalu jauh. Kalau dia memang pulang saat kau tidak ada, aku akan langsung menghubungimu. Tenang saja, tidak sulit mencari informasinya dari Hotaru."

Naruto mendengus sambil mengunyah permen dimulutnya, "Tidak sulit mendapatkan informasinya? Tapi sekarang kau, bahkan Hotaru juga tidak tahu keberadaan Hinata."

Menma mengalihkan pandangannya lagi saat tatapan kesal Naruto mengarah padanya. "Sudahlah," Menma berdiri, "Aku bosan melihatmu tanpa semangat hidup seperti ini. Temuilah Sasuke, dia tidak akan lama di Jepang dan akan pergi lagi minggu depan. Dia akan mengutukmu jika kau melupakannya hanya karena seorang perempuan."

Naruto semakin menekuk wajahnya saat Menma pergi setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Uhm, ketemu si Teme ya..?!" Naruto bergumam sendiri. "Hah, Hinata, kau dimana sayang?"

.

Menma masih melirik Naruto dari arah pintu beberapa saat sebelum melangkah menjauh, setelah cukup jauh, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

' _Hallo… bagaimana, Menma?'_

"Hm," Menma mengangguk sekali meski tak terlihat orang di sebrang. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya kesana, entah dia mau atau tidak, dia bilang masih mau menunggu Hinata disini. Tapi aku akan membujuknya lagi kalau memang dia tidak mau."

' _Begitu… hah, si bodoh itu. Tak kusangka dia bisa mencintai seseorang sebegitunya. Baiklah, kerja bagus, Menma. Jaa.'_

Menma mendengus saat orang itu mengucapkan kata seolah dia anak kecil dan langsung memutuskan telpon. "Dasar."

.

"Hotaru-nee?" gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh saat namanya di panggil. "Kau menelpon seseorang?"

"Ah, tidak." Hotaru menyimpan ponselnya di dalam tas dan tersenyum pada Hanabi yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. "Barusan Menma, biasalah dia tanya tentang tugas proposal kami."

Hanabi mengangkat alisnya sanksi, "Nee-chan yakin? Kukira orang itu lebih pintar dari Nee-chan."

"Hei, aku ini pintar loh. Pintar. IPK ku 3.20 saat ini."

Hanabi hanya mengangguk saja. "Uhm, Nee-chan. Orang itu… orangnya seperti apa?"

Hotaru berkedip tidak mengerti, "Orang itu yang kau maksud… siapa?"

Hotaru mengernyit saat wajah Hanabi sedikit memerah, "Ck, itu… orang yang baru saja bertelpon denganmu tadi. Sepupu si playboy itu.." alis Hotaru semakin terangkat, membuat Hanabi berdecak lagi. "Menma. Maksudku Menma." Ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

Untuk sesaat, Hotaru menyerap apa yang terjadi sebelum selanjutnya dia tersenyum jahil. "Wah, wah, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Hanabi-chan? Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata kau tertarik dengan rubah hitam itu."

"Ap –? Nee-chan jangan bicara sembarangan, aku tidak tertarik dengannya." Hanabi menyela cepat. "Ehem, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa seorang playboy juga memiliki keluarga yang playboy?"

Hotaru menipiskan bibirnya mengulum senyum, "Yah, aku cuma bisa bilang kalau kedua sepupu itu berbeda sih. Naruto dan Menma, mereka seperti kembar yang bertolak belakang. Bisa kau simpulkan jika Menma itu kebalikan dari Naruto. Singkatnya begitu, pikirkan saja sendiri."

Hanabi mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi… aku tidak tahu kalau kau mulai dekat dengan Menma."

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi menaikan suaranya saat Hotaru terkikik, "Dia itu… maksudku, dia itu hanya orang yang tidak penting yang beberapa kali tidak sengaja bertemu denganku. Itu saja."

Hotaru bersiul dan semakin mengundang delikan Hanabi di wajahnya yang memerah, membuat Hotaru berpikir, "Kau manis juga ya… hahahahaha…."

.

.

.

"Haaahh…" bahunya turun seiring dengan helaan nafas itu terdengar, "Pada akhirnya aku lebih memilih pergi daripada mendengar ocehan Menma terus-terusan."

Bruk… Naruto menaruh tasnya dan meregangkan sedikit otot dan tulangnya yang kaku karena naik motor. Yah, kenapa dia harus naik kereta saat dia punya kendaraan lain yang masih bisa dipakai, walau tetap saja akan tetap pegal.

Sejak pertama kali Menma menyuruhnya ke Iwa, selama tiga hari berturut-turut Naruto tidak bisa tenang tanpa ocehan sepupunya itu. Itulah kenapa dia memilih untuk pergi saja. "Tapi… Menma itu, kenapa dia ngotot sekali sih menyuruhku pergi? Hah, merepotkan!"

Mengabaikan keanehan sepupunya, Naruto kembali mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju kearah receptionist sebuah hotel. Ya, Naruto bisa saja menginap di kediaman Uchiha, tapi rasanya dengan pikirannya yang sedang tidak baik, tidak bagus jika membuat keluarga Uchiha khawatir.

Mungkin dia terlalu percaya diri tapi dia yakin jika Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke akan mengkhawatirkannya jika melihatnya yang kata Menma seperti mayat hidup. Ah, Menma terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Jadilah, dia berencana untuk menginap di hotel saja. Dua malam mungkin cukup untuk hanya bertemu dengan sahabat ravennya itu. Tidak terlalu penting sebenanrya, tapi bagi Naruto, sahabat itu penting. "Huft, aku akan langsung pulang besok lusa." Gumamnya sembari mengambil kunci yang diberikan padanya dan melangkah menuju lantai tiga letak kamarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah toko buah. Mungkin membeli beberapa buah sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Fugaku dan Mikoto bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sudah lama juga Naruto tidak bertemu kedua orangtua sahabatnya itu.

Tapi baru saja dia akan melangkah, selirik _sapphire_ birunya menangkap helai indigo yang tengah berjalan santai tak jauh darinya. Tentu saja jika menyangkut gadisnya, Naruto akan langsung tahu, dan kali itu dia yakin jika itu adalah Hinata, kekasihnya.

Senyum yang baru saja akan merekah dibibirnya langsung sirna begitu melihat seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil berjalan disisi gadis itu. Tak dapat dia tahan gertakan giginya dan kepalan tangannya. Secepat kilat dia sudah melangkah mendekati sang pujaan hati dengan seseorang yang seenaknya menyentuh tangan kekasihnya.

Set… duakkhh..

"Kyaa.." Hinata menoleh terkejut saat seseorang yang bersamanya tiba-tiba saja sudah terkapar di tanah. "Ap –" amethysnya melebar saat melihat Naruto ada disana, dan sepertinya sudah siap ingin melancarkan lagi tinjunya pada orang itu. "Naruto-kun, jangan!"

Sedangkan disisi Naruto, dia semakin kesal saat Hinata justru membela laki-laki itu. Dia sudah akan meninju orang itu lagi sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh orang lain. "Ck, lepask –"

"Dobe!" Naruto terdiam saat melihat jika orang yang menahan tangannya adalah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukul Itachi?"

Pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Naruto terdiam, otaknya mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. Itachi? Dia memukul Itachi? "Hah?" dia menoleh dan hanya bengong melihat Hinata yang sudah membantu Itachi berdiri. "Itachi-nii?"

Itachi melihatnya dan tertawa pelan, "Hai, Naruto. Lama tidak bertemu, tak ku sangka kau semakin kuat saja. Aku kaget dan tidak sempat menghindar tadi, tapi pukulanmu benar-benar lumayan."

"Baka!" Sasuke mengumpat saat Itachi justru bercanda. "Bilang saja kalau kau yang sudah kehilangan gerak reflekmu."

"Hei, aku benar-benar kaget tadi. Lagipula aku tidak merasakan aura mengancam, makanya aku santai saja." Sela Itachi menyangkal.

"Itachi-nii, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Itachi tersenyum pada Hinata yang menatapnya khawatir, "Tidak apa, Hina-chan. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Set... "Eh?" Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh bingung saat Naruto langsung menarik Hinata dan sedikit menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

Tatapan Naruto masih terlihat bingung, tapi sepertinya dia tetap tidak suka jika Hinata dekat dengan orang lain meski dia sudah mengenal siapa orang itu. "Kenapa… Itachi-nii bersama Hinata?" pertanyaannya singkat dengan nada yang serius. Cukup membuat Sasuke menatap aneh karena setelah lama tidak bertemu, sikap Naruto yang biasanya santai dan bodoh menurutnya kini terlihat serius dan… yaaahh,, sedikit tegaslah.

"Ah, aku hanya berjalan saja bersamanya sambil menunggu Sasuke yang membeli minum." Jawab Itachi santai. Membuat Naruto sedikit mengendurkan ototnya karena mengira jika Hinata tidak pergi berdua saja dengan seorang laki-laki, tapi…

"Kalian pergi bertiga?"

…yah, bertiga lebih buruk dari berdua… kan?

Itachi terkekeh saat Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan curiga dari Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengenal Hinata atau apa hubungan kalian, tapi kami tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, Naruto."

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam hanya mampu menunduk karena sudah hafal tingkah kekasihnya itu. Jika Naruto sudah sampai memukul orang yang sedang berdekatan dengannya, itu tandanya Naruto sedang marah dan cemburu. Jika Hinata membuka suara dan membela pria lain, Naruto akan semakin cemburu. Jadilah dia hanya menggerakkan sedikit tangannya yang di genggam Naruto, berharap dengan itu Naruto bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Sasuke hanya menaikan alis melihat tingkah Hinata yang diam di belakang Naruto. "Kalian saling kenal? Ah," Sasuke memotong perkataannya, "Naruto, jangan bilang Hinata adalah 'target'mu?!" tatapannya tajam mengarah pada Naruto dengan pertanyaan utamanya. Dia mengenal Naruto yang _playboy_ dan sering kali menjadikan para gadis sebagai 'target' kencan seharinya.

Disisi lain, Itachi hanya mengamati saat suasana semakin serius.

"Dia kekasihku, Hinata kekasihku dan hanya milikku." Oke… alis Itachi dan Sasuke kembali terangkat mendengar kalimat possessive itu keluar dengan tegas. "Jadi kenapa kalian bisa berjalan dengan Hinata?" suara itu naik di akhir kalimat.

"Na-naru-to-kun, mereka hanya… se-sepupu jauh Hyuuga."

Tampak jelas di sapphire Naruto kalau dia terkejut, dia benar-benar baru tahu jika Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu sepupu. Tapi dia masih diam dan tetap pada rasa kesalnya diawal.

"Kakekku," Sasuke membuka suara menjelaskan, sesuatu membuatnya merasa Naruto akan benar-benar marah jika tidak dia jelaskan dengan benar. "Kakekku dan kakek Hinata adalah saudara." Lanjutnya singkat.

Itachi mendengus dan menginterupsi, "Maksudmu kakek dari kakek kita, kan, sasuke?" Sasuke berdecak dan mendelik pada Itachi yang hanya tersenyum padanya. "Sudahlah, daripada kita saling bertegangan disini, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat saja dan mengo –"

"Maaf, aku dan Hinata ada urusan sendiri." Naruto memotong perkataan Itachi dan langsung menarik Hinata menuju motornya. Hinata tanpa perlawanan menuruti keinginan Naruto. Begitupun Itachi dan Sasuke yang tidak berusaha untuk menghalangi.

.

.

.

Salam, Rameen


	9. Chapter 9

Langkahnya cepat, terburu-buru dengan tangan yang tak melepaskan tautan pada tangan lain dalam genggamannya. Rahangnya mengeras, emosinya masih naik setiap kali mengingat kalau Hinata dekat dengan pria lain selain dirinya.

Dia sadar, dia sangat sadar jika dia salah karena terlalu cemburu. Dia juga sadar jika apa yang Hinata lakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, berbeda dengannya yang jelas melakukan kesalahan. Dia sadar, jika dialah yang egois dan selalu selalu selalu selalu melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi… "Ck," dia berdecak saat hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Dia sangat cemburu. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan cemburunya setiap kali melihat ada pria lain didekat sang kekasih. Rasa takut kehilangan Hinata, seolah membuatnya gila bahkan sering kali dia berpikir untuk mengikat Hinata dan menyembunyikannya dari dunia luar agar hanya dia saja yang tahu seberapa indahnya gadis itu.

Cklek… Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menarik Hinata untuk masuk. Gadis itu hanya diam saja sedari tadi, walau sesuatu membuatnya ketakutan.

Dan saat suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci terdengar, ketakutan itu seolah menghentak ingatannya.

Ingatan saat dimana Ayahnya menutup kasar pintu kamar mereka dan menguncinya guna mengurung sang Ibu didalam sana. Ingatan yang selalu coba ia lupakan, dan sekarang ingatan itu membuat tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Dia berbalik, ingin melihat wajah sang kekasih guna mendapatkan ketenangan untuknya sendiri. Berharap jika pandangan ceria dari sapphire biru sang kekasih berbeda dengan pandangan tajam dari amethyst sang Ayah. Tapi…

"Nar –"

…dia bahkan tak sanggup meneruskan panggilannya saat melihat pandangan yang lebih kelam dan lebih mengerikan dari sapphire biru itu. Cukup membuat persendian kakinya lemas seketika.

Dan sebelum dia sempat berbicara atau bergerak demi melindungi diri sendiri. Tubuhnya seakan melayang dan mendarat kasar di atas ranjang putih disana. "Nar –hmmpppp…" matanya hanya bisa melebar saat kini bibirnya dikunci paksa dan dilumat kasar oleh sang kekasih. Tubuhnya bagai kaku saat menatap sapphire itu yang seolah menembus pertahanan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Brak…

"Neji-niichaaaaannnn!"

Neji menoleh dengan santai meski panggilan itu mungkin bisa membuat telinga berdengung. Dia meletakkan buku yang dipegang kembali ke rak sembari menunggu langkah sang adik bungsu mendekat. Mungkin dia sudah menduga, apa sekiranya yang akan dibicarakan oleh sang imouto cerewetnya itu. "Hm?"

"Jangan hanya 'hm' disaat Nii-chan melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanku." Hanabi benar-benar merasa dikhiati sekarang. Dimana dia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan sang kakak perempuan dari sarang singa, kakak laki-lakinya malah mengirim singa itu untuk menyusul kakak perempuannya.

"Tenanglah, Hanabi."

"Bagaimana Neji-nii bisa melakukan itu. Neji-nii kan yang memberi tahu Hotaru-neechan dimana Nee-chan berada. Asal Nii-chan tahu, Hotaru-nee memberitahu Menma, sepupu playboy itu dan sekarang playboy itu bahkan sudah ada di Iwa. Lalu bagaimana jika dia menemui Hinata-nee dan –"

Tap..

Ucapan yang panjang itu, terhenti seketika saat pundaknya di tepuk pelan oleh Neji. "Tenanglah." Neji mengulang ucapnnya lagi. Dengan menarik nafas sekali, dia menatap lekat adiknya. "Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Dan justru keberadaan Naruto disana akan membuatnya lebih baik lagi. Percayalah."

Hanabi mendengus, "Kau percaya diri sekali, Nii-chan. Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu disaat kau tahu kalau Hinata-nee selalu tersakiti jika bersama si kuning itu?"

"Ya, Hinata memang selalu tersakiti jika bersama Naruto. Dia bahkan sering menangis disetiap malam meski dia berusaha kuat meredam suara isakannya."

Kernyitan muncul di kening Hanabi, jika memang Neji tahu keadaan Hinata, kenapa dia masih mendukung hubungan kedua orang itu? Apa Neji ingin Hinata selalu menderita?

"Tapi Hanabi…" Neji menarik tangannya dan berdiri tegak. "Setelah Kaa-san meninggal… apa kau pernah melihat Hinata menangis lagi?"

"Huh?" Hanabi tidak mengerti dengan permbicaraan kakaknya itu.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Tidak pernah! Hinata bahkan hanya sedikit menumpahkan air mata saat Kaa-san meninggal. Mungkin hatinya mulai hampa karena perlakuan kasar Tou-san pada Kaa-san dari sejak lama. Hinata bahkan tidak terlihat bersedih setiap kali putus dari pacar-pacarnya yang sebelumnya. Dia mungkin memang melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan hubungannya pada setiap pacarnya walau dengan cara yang salah, dan dia terlihat murung setelah diputuskan pacarnya, tapi itu hanya bertahan sehari, setelah itu dia kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Selama lima tahun, Hinata yang kulihat tidak seperti dulu. Dia tersenyum, dia tertawa, tapi itu tidak mampu membuatku tenang. Padahal saat dia kecil, dengan senyumnya saja, aku yang marah dan panik bisa menjadi tenang. Tapi setelah kematian Kaa-san?"

Menghela nafas, Neji membiarkan adikya menyerap sejenak semua perkataannya. "Huh," Hanabi membuang muka, "Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya pelan.

Neji mengusap pelan kepala sang adik yang pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. "Sebelum kau tahu jika Naruto playboy, sebelum kau melihat jika Naruto selingkuh, kau juga senang dan bersyukur'kan dengan kehadiran pria itu dihidup Hinata?"

Hanabi tersentak dengan itu, "Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang jika Hinata terasa lebih hidup saat bersama Naruto. Kau juga pernah bilang, kalau kau akhirnya bisa melihat Hinata tertawa lepas lagi setelah bertahun-tahun karena Naruto. Apa kau lupa… perkataanmu di tiga bulan pertama mereka berpacaran?"

Tidak! Hanabi memang lupa awalnya, tapi sekarang dia ingat. Ya, dia memang pernah mengatakan hal itu, karena memang itu kenyataannya. Hanabi bahkan hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Hinata tertawa lepas karena tingkah konyol Naruto saat itu. "Tapi… sekarang dia hanya menyakiti Hinata-nee."

"Hinata kembali tertawa karena Naruto, dan Hinata kembali menangis karena Naruto. Tidakkah itu berarti hatinya yang hampa sudah kembali? Manusia tidak hanya hidup dengan tawa, Hanabi. Manusia yang tidak pernah menangis juga bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Hinata kembali lebih hidup karena Naruto, itu yang terpenting."

Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal, meski apa yang dikatakan Neji terasa benar, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menerima begitu saja penderitaan yang diterima Hinata. Dia rasanya selalu ingin menghajar laki-laki Uzumaki itu, membuatnya babak belur bahkan mungkin tidak akan cukup.

"Percayalah, Naruto juga mencintai Hinata."

Hanabi mendengus geli mendengar itu, "Cinta?" ucapnya sanksi, membuat Neji mengernyit bingung. "Ya, aku saaaaaangat percaya jika dia mencintai Hinata-nee. Bahkan aku percaya jika dia sangat sangat sangat mencintai Hinata-nee, hingga mungkin dia akan mengikat dan mengurung Hinata-nee agar tidak pergi, sama seperti yang Tou-san lakukan pada Kaa-san saat itu."

"Cukup!"

Hanabi tersentak saat Neji membentaknya. Tatapan Neji terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Ah, mungkin dia memang salah karena kembali mengatakan hal buruk yang sudah pernah Ayahnya lakukan.

Neji memejamkan matanya untuk lebih tenang, "Pahamilah keinginan Hinata yang sebenarnya." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Neji sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Menyisakan Hanabi yang masih terdiam ditempat.

.

.

.

 _'Jangan pernah menahan seseorang jika kau hanya bisa menyakitinya.'_

.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dengan posisi tubuh yang masih menindih tubuh mungil Hinata.

Disisi lain, Hinata hanya terdiam merasakan lehernya yang basah. Ia yakin jika itu adalah air mata. Air mata sang kekasih.

Keduanya terdiam tanpa kata, sibuk menenangkan diri dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku… tidak tahan lagi, Hinata." Manic bulan itu melebar saat kalimat itu terdengar. Tidak! Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu diucapkan orang-orang untuk memutuskannya, meninggalkannya. Apa yang salah? Kenapa semua orang selalu menggunakan kalimat itu saat ingin memutuskannya? Apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuat semua orang tidak tahan berada disisinya?

"Nar –" suara serak itu terputus saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari tubuhnya dan berdiri memunggunginya.

Dengan tubuh setengah gemetar, Hinata mencoba mengikuti pria itu untuk berdiri. Dia ingin menggenggam tangan Naruto dan memeluknya. Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Tapi…

Tubuh itu berjalan pergi menuju pintu dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam erat kunci kamar.

Nafas Hinata tercekat saat menyadari niat sang pria. "Naruto… tidak… Naruto-kun.." dia memaksa kakinya yang gemetar untuk mengejar pria itu. "Naruto… Narut –"

Cklek… blam…

Dan saat suara kunci terdengar dari luar… "Jangan kunci pintunyaaaa…." Hinata berteriak dan segera berlari menuju pintu yang sudah tertutup.

Duak duak duak… "Naruto-kun buka pintunya… buka… jangan kurung aku disini… Naruto-kunn kumohon bukaaa…" air mata mengalir dari matanya. Kilasan pintu kamar orang tuanya yang tertutup diiringi dengan teriakan sang Ibu dari dalam meminta untuk dikeluarkan terus berputar bagai film yang mengancamnya.

"Naruto-kunn… buka pintunyaaa… hiks.. kumohon.."

.

.

Tes… air mata itu jatuh lagi dari sapphire biru sang pria yang kini menyandarkan keningnya di pintu. Menahan diri untuk tidak membuka pintu dan memeluk sang kekasih yang sedang menangis dan berteriak disana.

Tapi tidak… dia butuh waktu. Dia butuh waktu untuk lebih tenang, daripada harus kembali ke dalam dan menyakiti gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis… aku akan segera kembali."

.

.

.

Naruto melihat bungkusan makanan yang dia bawa dengan pandangan datar. Tak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya sejak tadi. Dia menghabiskan waktu di taman dan merenung. Setelah lelah, barulah dia membeli makanan untuk seseorang yang mungkin sedang lapar. Yah, walau dia yakin, dibandingkan lapar, orang itu pasti lebih ketakutan.

 _'Coba pahami luka dihatinya, Naruto.'_

Naruto menunduk saat lagi-lagi perkataan Neji teringat olehnya. Luka dihati Hinata? Naruto lebih dari siapapun ingin mengetahui seberapa dalam luka itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya jika Hinata sendiri yang menutup diri. Bahkan gadis itu tidak sedikitpun membagi lukanya pada Hanabi atau Neji. "Huh, lalu apa mungkin Hinata membagi lukanya pada pria yang sudah menambah luka seperti aku ini?"

"Hah… luka dihati ya?" dia berhenti dan menatap langit-langit koridor. "Hanya ada satu cara."

.

.

Sedang di dalam kamar, Hinata duduk memeluk lututnya sembari bersandar di pinggir ranjang. Matanya sembab menahan air mata yang sudah dari tadi ingin keluar walau usahanya tampak sia-sia. Mulutnya ia tutup rapat agar tak mengeluarkan isakan.

Ya, begitulah Hyuuga Hinata. Selalu menahan diri dari emosi. Dia tidak ingin menangis walau air matanya memaksa keluar. Dia tidak ingin terisak walau dadanya sakit menahan. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Cklek..

Dia menoleh cepat saat pintu yang tertutup selama tiga jam itu terbuka. Dengan langkah kilat dia berdiri dan melemparkan diri pada sosok yang baru saja masuk dari sana.

Membuat Naruto hanya terdiam di tempat saat mendapati jika kekasihnya sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Dia berkedip sekali sebelum dengan sebelah tangan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Aku membawa makanan, ayo kita makan dulu." Ucapnya dengan nada datar, tapi tak satupun respon ia dapatkan dari gadis itu selain pelukan yang semakin mengerat.

Menghela nafas, Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam gendongannya. Tersenyum miris saat menyadari tubuh itu semakin ringan dan semakin kurus dari terakhir dia gendong. Entahlah kapan itu, mungkin sudah lewat tiga bulan.

Dengan Hinata yang masih memeluk erat tubuhnya dan wajahnya yang terkubur di leher Naruto. Pria itu berjalan ke arah ranjang. Dia menaruh bungkusan yang dia bawa ke meja sebelum mendudukkan dirinya pelan di atas ranjang. Meyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang sebelum membalas pelukan gadis itu.

Bukannya Naruto tidak mendengar isakan pelan yang coba gadis itu tahan bahkan bahunya yang mulai basah, Naruto bisa merasakan itu semua. Dan yang ada, semua hal itu membuatnya tampak lebih kesal. Selalu begitu. Hinata tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun untuk menumpahkan emosi dan perasaannya. Gadis itu lebih suka menyiksa diri sendiri.

"Menangislah." Naruto berujar pelan tanpa emosi walau dalam nada bicaranya terdapat jelas nada pemaksaan. "Aku bilang menangis!"

Hinata tetap diam tanpa sedikitpun merespon, membuat Naruto mengeram kesal. Dia dengan paksa menguraikan pelukan Hinata dan mencengram kuat bahu gadis itu. "AKU MENYURUHMU MENANGIS!" bentaknya kemudian.

"Hk," Hinata justru terdiam mendengar itu. "Hk, hk, huuuuwaaaaaa….." dan akhirnya teriakan itu terdengar. Keluar seiring derasnya air mata yang jatuh. "Waaaa….. huuuwaaaaa… haaaaaa…. Huwaaa… hiks hiks… huuwaaaa…"

Naruto menghela nafas dan segera menarik sang kekasih ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. "Eeeeee... hiks hiks… waaa… huuuwaaaa…" Sapphire itu terpejam, sebelah tangannya mengelus penuh sayang uraian indigo gadis itu dan sebelahnya lagi mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh rapuh sang gadis. Tak ingin jika tubuh itu semakin rapuh dan hancur.

Dalam diam, setetes air mata juga mengalir dari sudut mata Naruto yang terpejam. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menyampaikan pada sang gadis jika rasa sakit itu tidak hanya dia rasakan sendiri. Saat Hinata merasa terluka, Naruto juga merasakan sakitnya. Saat Hinata menjatuhkan air mata, Naruto juga menjatuhkan air mata.

"Bodoh.." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Huuuwaaaaaa… hiks hikss…. Haaaaaa… hiks… huwaa…"

"Saat kau membagi beban dan rasa sakitmu seperti ini, aku juga merasakan rasa sakitnya." Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Lalu kenapa kau masih ragu untuk membagi semuanya padaku?"

"Hiks hiks… haaaaa… hiks.. huwaaaa… haaaa…"

.

.

.

Naruto's Pov

Aku memandang lesu pada bungkus makanan yang tadi ku bawa. "Hm, sepertinya itu sudah dingin." Tangan kiriku naik membelai surai indigo yang terurai acak-acakan itu. Menunduk sedikit, aku bisa melihat mata bengkak itu terpejam dengan sesekali sesenggukkan yang masih terdengar pelan.

Tangan kananku bergerak menghapus jejak air mata yang sudah mengering itu. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Hime." Bisikku.

Setelah puas menangis hampir setengah jam, Hinata tertidur. Bersandar nyaman didadaku, gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Aku harap semua beban dan rasa sakit yang selalu Hinata tahan sendiri selama ini bisa berkurang karena tangisan tadi.

Ya, bagaimanapun, air mata adalah satu-satunya cara bagaimana mata berbicara ketika bibir tak mampu menjelaskan apa yang membuat perasaan terluka.

Seperti yang Neji katakan, Hinata sudah terlalu lama memendam rasa sakitnya sendiri. Dari tangisannya yang seolah mengiris hatiku tadi, aku bisa menduga sedalam apa luka gadis ini. Luka dalam yang tidak mungkin bisa aku pahami meski aku tahu. Memang begitu, kan? Seseorang tidak akan bisa memahami satu luka tanpa merasakannya sendiri. Dan luka yang Hinata alami, belum pernah aku alami sebelumnya, mana mungkin aku bisa memahaminya?

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dari luka itu. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan luka dihatinya. Tapi aku akan berusaha selalu ada disaat luka itu kembali terasa sakit. Dengan berasa disampingnya dan ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, kuharap itu cukup membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Mmm,," aku tersentak dari pemikiranku sendiri dan menatap kekasihku yang tampaknya sudah terbangun. Ah, sudah lebih dari dua jam dia tertidur setelah menangis, pasti matanya akan terasa berat.

Aku mengecup kedua matanya yang belum terbuka, membuat mata itu jadi benar-benar terbuka. Hm, benar dugaanku, matanya bengkak dan memerah. "Kau sudah bangun."

"Na-ruto-kun.." suara itu serak. Dia mengucek matanya pelan sebelum kembali menatapku. "Aku tertidur?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Selanjutnya, setelah tampak berpikir beberapa saat, wajahnya memerah dan dia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku. Hah? Apa? Apa ada yang salah? "Hinata, kau kenapa?" dia menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas, membuatku mengernyit bingung. "Hei, bicaralah yang jelas. Kau ngomong apa?"

Dia akhirnya menunjukkan sedikit wajahnya, "Aku tadi menangis sangat kencang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Aku menghela nafas. Antara lega dan kesal. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Lagipula aku lebih suka kau menangis seperti tadi daripada menangis diam-diam seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini." dia mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata bengkaknya. "Aku tidak terganggu sama sekali. Mulai sekarang, kapanpun kau ingin menangis, mengadu, berkeluh kesah, datanglah padaku, Hinata. Jadikan aku satu-satunya tempatmu menumpahkan seluruh beban dan rasa sakitmu."

Dia hanya diam dan tidak menunjukkan respon tertentu. Entah dia tidak mengerti maksudku atau justru terpesona dengan perkataanku. Lebih baik tidak perlu kubahas lebih jauh untuk sekarang. Aku beralih ingin meraih bungkus makanan tadi, sebelum aku terhenti karena dia kembali memelukku erat. "Hinata?" aku menaikan alis saat dia hanya memelukku tanpa berkata apapun.

Mengabaikan itu, aku mengambil bungkusan itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya yang duduk dipangkuanku. Ya, dia sudah biasa tidur dipangkuanku seperti ini. Biasanya saat aku sedang bermain games, dia yang lelah menungguku akan tidur di pangkuanku sampai berjam-jam atau sampai Ibu datang untuk makan atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku membeli ini tadi, tapi mungkin sudah dingin. Tidak apa, kan?" dia menguraikan pelukannya dan menatap apa yang kupegang. "Atau kita beli yang lain saja?"

Dia menggeleng, "Ini saja tidak apa, aku merasa sangat lapar."

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja, sekarang sudah jam delapan malam." Aku membuka bungkusan itu, isinya pizza. Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli yang lain tadi, tapi disaat moodku sedang buruk, makanya aku membeli apa yang kulihat saja. "Hanya pizza, tidak apa, kan? Sudah lama kita tidak makan ini."

"Benar, sudah lama kita tidak memakannya sejak seseorang selalu ingin makan ramen sehari-harinya."

Tanganku yang ingin menyuap berhenti dengan mulutku yang terbuka, aku memandang tak percaya akan kalimat sindiran itu. Apa ini Hinata yang sebenarnya? Suka menyindir? "Huh," aku mendengus dan melanjutkan suapan pertamaku. "Tidak usah menyindir disaat kau sendiri kadang menghabiskan dua mangkuk."

"Aku kan hanya mengisi waktu sambil menunggumu yang menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen."

Oke, sepertinya inilah sifatnya yang asli. Hah, mendokusai na.

Naruto's Pov end

.

.

"Maaf," kini keduanya kembali duduk biasa setelah makan. Naruto memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu karena sepertinya Hinata masih nyaman untuk diam. "Maaf karena tadi aku mengurungmu."

Hinata diam saat dia yakin sang kekasih masih ingin bicara.

"Untuk semua hal buruk yang kulakukan selama ini, aku juga minta maaf. Walau aku tahu maaf saja tidak cukup. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menghukumku, asalkan setelah itu kau memaafkanku dan tidak meninggalkanku." Selanjutnya suara tawa sumbang terdengar dari pria itu. "Hah, aku ini egois sekali ya? Minta maaf saja aku masih mengajukan syarat."

"Ah ya, aku ingat. Yang terakhir kali itu… kau salah paham. Gadis berambut merah yang memelukku waktu itu adalah Karin. Dia sepupuku, masih keluarga Ibuku. Dia memang biasa menjahiliku dengan pelukan dan ciuman yang membuatku risih."

Hinata terdiam. Dalam hati dia tidak terlalu terkejut karena Hotaru sendiri sudah menjelaskan hal itu padanya di hari kedua dia berada di Iwa. Sebagai respon, Hinata mengangguk singkat.

". . ."

". . ."

"Hinata,"

"Hm?"

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku."

Hinata berbalik dan menangkup kedua pipi bergaris itu. "Aku sangat takut saat itu, Naruto-kun. Pintu yang kau tutup itu, aku terus memandangnya dan berharap pintu itu terbuka. Aku tidak ingin pintu yang tertutup itu terus tertutup dalam waktu yang lama. Ayahku selalu…" Hinata menghentikan sejenak perkataannya saat cerita masa lalu ingin dia utarakan. Sesaat kemudian, dia meyakinkan diri untuk mulai terbuka pada Naruto. Menceritakan masa lalu mungkin bisa menjadi awal.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam, meski dia sudah tahu cerita itu dari orang lain, ia ingin mendengarnya dari mulut Hinata sendiri. Melihat seberapa besar gadis itu mempercayainya sekarang.

"Ayahku adalah sosok yang tegas dan keras. Dia memiliki perasaan yang sangat kuat pada Ibuku, rasa cinta yang membuatnya gelap mata. Cemburu buta membuatnya bertindak salah dan menyakiti Ibuku. Ayah selalu mengurung Ibu didalam kamar saat dia pergi agar Ibu tidak bisa kemana-mana. Selalu aku mendengar teriakan Ibu dari dalam kamar itu, teriakan yang selalu meminta agar pintu itu terbuka.

"Kupikir, saat Ayah kembali dan membuka pintu itu, Ibu akan marah dan langsung lari pergi meninggalkan rumah agar tidak kembali dikurung. Tapi, setelah Ayah kembali dan membuka pintu, Ibu bahkan tersenyum karena bisa pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan segelas kopi untuk Ayahku.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Ibuku masih bisa tersenyum saat tahu jika besok dia akan dikurung lagi. Kenapa Ibu masih bisa bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa meski tahu jika dia akan disakiti lagi oleh Ayah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti saat itu. Lalu aku bertanya pada Ibuku, dia selalu menjawab satu hal yang sama, 'Tidak perduli beberapa kali Ayahmu mengunci pintu itu, selama dia kembali untuk membukanya, Ibu sudah memaafkannya.' Itulah yang Ibuku katakan.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Kupikir, Ibu terlalu bodoh dan dibutakan oleh rasa cintanya. Tapi… ternyata akulah yang bodoh. Kini, disaat pintu yang tadi kau kunci terbuka oleh tanganmu sendiri, aku bahkan tidak terpikir sedikitpun untuk lari dari sisimu, justru aku ingin selalu ada disampingmu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian lagi."

Naruto tidak mampu berkata apapun, dia hanya menatap tanpa berkedip wajah tersenyum Hinata di hadapannya. Sebesar itukah? Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Hinata padanya?

"Tapi," Hinata menurunkan tangannya. "Sesering apapun Ibuku memaafkan Ayahku, nyatanya luka itu masih membekas dihatinya, bertambah dipikirannya, dan membuatnya menyerah. Ibuku, tidak pernah membagi lukanya pada siapapun. Dia pikir, dengan tersenyum dan memaafkan Ayahku, itu akan menghapus luka dihatinya. Tapi sikap Ayah yang tidak pernah berubah, tak lantas menghapus luka itu."

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dan kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. "Jadi disaat kau berkata agar aku membagi semua lukaku padamu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memaafkanmu, Naruto-kun? Dengan kau kembali membuka pintu itu saja aku sudah sangat senang. Dan sekarang, kau bersedia merasakan luka dan bebanku. Kurasa kini aku mengerti, kenapa manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang lain. Manusia, tidak mungkin menahan beban hidupnya sendirian. Jika dia menahan segalanya sendirian, maka seperti Ibuku…"

Grep… Naruto tidak kuat lagi saat suara itu terdengar semakin serak dan lirih. Dia tidak ingin Hinata melanjutkan apapun. Cukup untuk saat ini, Naruto tidak ingin Hinata menceritakan sesuatu yang memancing rasa sedihnya. Mungkin lain kali, disaat Hinata lebih mampu, maka Naruto akan mendengar semuanya. Tapi sekarang? Naruto tahu jika gadis itu bahkan masih merasa sakit karena ulahnya. Naruto tidak ingin menambah beban itu untuk sekarang.

"Sudah, cukup sampai disitu." Naruto memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. "Kau sudah mau membagi beban dan ceritamu saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Sungguh. Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk saat ini. Aku bisa mendengarnya kapanpun."

Naruto menguraikan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi gembil Hinata. "Terima kasih untuk mempercayaiku. Terima kasih untuk memaafkanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat."

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia segera berjalan menuju sofa yang kini diduduki Naruto. "Kau baru saja menelpon seseorang, siapa?"

"Sasuke si teme," Naruto menaruh ponselnya dan tersenyum pada Hinata. "Dia sibuk sekali bertanya dimana kau sekarang dan apa yang kulakukan. Ck, dia jadi cerewet sekali sekarang. Jadi aku bilang saja kalau kau aman bersamaku."

"Sasuke-kun memang lebih cerewet dari Itachi-nii."

"Hah? Apa itu? aku tidak pernah dengar kalau di Teme itu bisa lebih cerewet. Dia itu bahkan lebih dingin dari es kalau dengan para gadis, denganku saja dia sangat menyebalkan dan tidak perduli."

Hinata meneguk minuman hangatnya sebelum kembali menatap Naruto, "Kami sering bermain saat masih kecil, jadi aku tahu sikapnya. Sasuke-kun memang terlihat dingin diluar, tapi dia cerewet dan agak manja jika di rumah dan di depan keluarga. Begitulah Sasuke-kun."

Naruto cemberut saat mendengar Hinata menceritakan tentang Sasuke seolah gadis itu mengenal Sasuke luar dalam. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, Naruto menyeringai. _'Teme, aku memegang rahasiamu sekarang.'_

"Naruto-kun sendiri kapan kenal dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm, kami akrab di bangku SMA. Ya, awalnya dia mengabaikanku, tapi karena usaha kerasku, akhirnya dia menjadi sahabatku. Hehehehe…"

"Usaha keras? Maksud Naruto-kun sikap bebal dan keras kepala itu? Kau akan melakukan segala cara jika menginginkan sesuatu, sampai terkadang lebih pantas disebut bebal, neeee?"

Bibir Naruto maju, "Hinataaaa,, jangan mengejekku.."

"Hahahaha,,," Hinata tertawa melihat wajah lucu Naruto. "Kau sangat lucu Naruto. Manis sekali."

"Aku tampan, Hinata. Aku ini tampaaaan…"

"Hehehehe… Kau mirip Neji-nii kalau sedang merajuk."

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh kaget. Neji yang itu? Merajuk? "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Neji-san kalau kau mengarang cerita, sayang."

Hinata mencibir, "Aku tidak mengarang. Neji-nii dulu memang sangat suka merajuk. Saat kami kecil, kami sering sekali bermain petak umpet. Saat itu Hanabi baru dua tahun. Setiap kali Neji-nii bersembunyi, Hanabi akan berjalan kearahnya dan membuatku tahu dimana dia bersembunyi. Makanya dia kesal pada Hanabi dan merajuk karena kalah berkali-kali. Hahaha…"

Naruto masam saat tahu jika sosok tegas Neji ternyata mudah merajuk hanya karena kalah main petak umpet.

"Padahal saat itu Hanabi mengikutinya karena Neji-nii punya permen coklat kesukaan Hanabi. Ya, mungkin Hanabi hanya mengejarnya untuk minta permen tapi itu justru disaat yang tidak tepat."

"Pantas saja." Gumam Naruto. "Hm, tapi saat masih kecil aku juga selalu menang kalau main petak umpet."

"Kau bermain dengan siapa?"

"Aku bermain dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi mereka payah sekali dalam bersembunyi, jadi aku sangat mudah menemukan mereka."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Mudah bagaimana? Apa mereka sembunyi dibawah meja?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Mereka tidak bersembunyi. Maksudku, mereka hanya menutupi wajah mereka dengan majalah. Dan saat aku menggeser mejalah itu, mereka akan berkata 'Yah, ketahuan deh. Wah, Naru-chan memang hebat.' Begitu dia bilang."

Hinata sweatdrop. "Naruto-kun, itu artinya mereka hanya bercanda. Memang berapa usia Naruto-kun saat itu?"

"Hm, entahlah. Mungkin… tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Aku tidak begitu ingat sebenarnya."

"Wajarkan kalau mereka hanya mengajak Naruto-kun bermain dengan tidak serius. Kalau mereka bersembunyi dengan serius, Naruto-kun pasti menangis karena tidak bisa menemukan mereka."

Naruto berkedip dan mengangguk mengerti. "Benar juga ya." Hinata tertawa lagi melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya. "Ah, tapi kurasa musuhku dalam bermain petak umpet yang paling hebat adalah kau Hinata."

"Hm?" tawa Hinata menghilang. Dan selanjutnya, tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Hanya kau yang bersembunyi keluar kota, membuatku mencari berhari-hari dan membuatku menyusul sejauh ini."

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan itu. "Tapi Naruto-kun tetap bisa menemukanku, kan?"

"Yah, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau kutemukan. Aku ini orang yang berusaha keras, Hinata."

"Maksud Naruto-kun bertingkah bebal dan keras kepala?"

"Hinataaa…"

"Hahahaha,," Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher hangat Naruto. "Maaf, aku… tidak akan bersembunyi sejauh ini lagi."

Naruto tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Hinata. "Ya, sejauh apapun kau bersembunyi, kau harus tetap memberitahuku dimana itu agar aku bisa menyusulmu tidak perduli seberapa jauh dan seberapa sulit jalannya, mengerti?"

"Uhm."

.

.

.

[Aku percaya, cinta kita menghubungkan hati kita.]

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/n : Aku menulis dan menjelaskan apapun, semua tetap berbeda dimata kalian.

Sekian.

Makasih untuk semua readers, faf, foll, dan review.

.

Chap depan sedikit bonus kalau masih ada yang mau nunggu.

Salam, Rameen


End file.
